The Protector
by Coilerfan35
Summary: My first Bones High School fanfic. A new girl finds her way to Philly, and young Seeley Booth can already tell that something is wrong. Yes she is beautiful, and very intriguing, but immediately he wants to become her protector.
1. Meeting The Protector

**AN: Ok, so I had an idea to write a High School Bones fanfic, just because I got a few good ideas. But I don't know if I should continue. Please Please Please review and tell me if I should continue, because I am a little insecure about this story**

**Thanks to ilovemclife for the beta-ing. I have no life so I don't know how to spell all these fancy modern words (LMFAO!)**

* * *

Seeley Booth was always the talk of the school. Tall, beautiful brown eyes, huge muscles, basket ball player, good grades, he had it all. All the girls swooned over him, and many of the guys were jealous of him. But Seeley Booth wasn't arrogant; no on the contrary he was the definition opposite of arrogant. He was very kind and light hearted, and one this day; this was the day he would never forget.

The young 17 year old closed his locker, a notebook and human anatomy book in one hand, a cold metal locker door in the other.

"Hey Seel!" a boy called from the end of the hallway.

Booth looked up, a boy about his height with long black hair and shining green eyes waved him down. Booth put his hand up in a wave as the boy hurried over to him "What's the rush Jake?"

Jake leaned against the locker next to Booth and shot the passing cheerleaders a smile "Did you hear about the new sophomore?"

"Yeah, and?" Booth asked "New sophomores aren't that big of a deal," he said, shoving his pencil in his pocket and turning to walk towards his neck class.

"Seel trust me," Jake said following after him "This girl, she's like, nerdy kinda, but totally hot."

"What's her name?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, it's really weird, but I saw her in the office though. She almost looks like a stoner though, her eyes were red and blood shot," Jake said half to himself.

Booth laughed "Well, I'm pretty sure you don't know how to distinguish lack of sleep or crying from being smashed."

"Eh, probably not," Jake said "Look that's her."

Booth looked up to where his friend was pointing; a tall girl with pale skin and brown hair was facing her locker. She situated her stuff and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear as foot ball team members gathered around her whistling and reaching to touch her.

"Jesus Christ, those pervs want to screw every single girl that comes though this hall way," Booth said to himself, walking over to the crowd.

"Come on baby," A cocky man with curly blonde hair said "You know you want this."

Booth slammed his hand into the man's shoulder and squeezed "Now Toni," Booth said 'Why don't you take your posse and leave the poor girl alone."

"I can take care of myself," she said towards her locker.

"See Seel, back off, she doesn't mind," Tony said, trying to move his shoulder.

"Actually I do. I just made the choice that it was safer to ignore you then break your hand," she said taking a textbook out of her locker and putting it in the crook of her elbow.

"Bitch thinks she can…" Toni began.

Booth slammed his knuckle into Toni's neck and shoved him to the ground. He pushed the heel of his foot into his spine and leaned on his knee "I suggest you leave, or I will let the young lady beat the shit out of you."

"I bet she couldn't hurt a fly," another man said reaching out.

She put her book in her locker and grabbed his wrist pushing it backwards forcefully. The man yelped and fell to his knees.

"Holy shit!" Toni screamed "Ok, Ok, I'll leave her alone, just let me the fuck up man!"

Booth released his heel and watched as Toni scrambled up "Bitch is psycho!" he screamed running down the hall.

"Uh, you can let him go now," Booth said.

She shrugged and released her grip, turning to grab her book, a notebook and a pen.

"Bye Christian," Booth said as the boy scrambled up and ran after Toni.

Booth walked towards her "Are you ok?" he asked with sincerity in her voice.

She looked to him, her eyes red rimmed and blood shot "Yeah," she said quietly, brushing her hair back "I'm fine, they didn't do anything."

Booth could distinguish that she wasn't a stoner, she had been crying, a lot. He was about to ask why she was crying but the bell cut off his voice as the rest of the school scrambled to their classes.

"Do you know where to go?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I should be fine, thank you," she said, closing her locker and heading into the crowd.

Booth chuckled to himself and turned running through the halls to make sure he got his seat.

------

Booth flicked the pencil between his fingers, his chin propped up on his palm as he bounced his knee in boredom.

He looked up to the teacher, who stood when the door finally opened. And to much of Booth's surprise, it was the girl he saw earlier.

"Class," Mr. Hoffman said "This is our new student."

She walked in and rubbed her eye with her finger before running her finger quickly under her eye.

"This is Temperance," Mr. Hoffman said "She is new here from Cleveland?" he asked.

"Louisville, Ohio," she clarified.

"Ah my mistake, I apologize. I am Mr. Hoffman, I will be your biology teacher" he said offering his hand to her.

Temperance took it hesitantly and shook, his grip crushing her hand.

"You can take a seat next to Mr. Booth," he said pointing to Booth.

Booth raised two fingers in a half salute, and Temperance slightly chuckled. She walked down the aisle and sat in the seat next to his, putting her books into the far corner.

"Now let's get started," Mr. Hoffman said, turning towards the board.

"Hey," Booth whispered "Didn't know you were in this class."

"Well now you do," she said quickly, focusing on the teacher.

"I'm Seeley Booth," he said offering his hand to her "But, normally people call me Seel or Booth."

"Temperance Brennan," she introduced, taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"Mr. Booth," Mr. Hoffman called "You can introduce yourself later."

"Sorry Hoffman," Booth muttered.

"Alright, who can tell me how man bones are in the human body?"

Temperance's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms. Brennan?"

"206," she said quickly "Give or take."

"Very good. Now who can name the osteological make up of the human arm in order from top to bottom," Mr. Hoffman asked.

Temperance raised her hand again.

"Ms. Brennan?"

"Clavicle, humorous, radius and ulna, carpals, meta carpals, proximal phalanges, intermediate phalanges, and distal phalanges," Temperance said easily.

"Damn," Booth yelled just a little too loud, looking at Mr. Hoffman and smiling "I mean darn…"

"What?" Temperance asked "The composition of the bones in the human body is not complicated to remember."

"It is to anyone else in this world," Booth said "You know I'm going to call you Bones from now on."

"Don't call me Bones," Temperance said quickly.

Mr. Hoffman cleared his voice "It's my understanding that you are very intelligent in the structure of the human skeletal system Ms. Brennan, which gives you an advantage for the pop quiz today."

The class groaned in unison as Mr. Hoffman took a stack of papers off his desk and started passing them out.

Booth took the papers from him and gave one to Temperance, their fingers brushing slightly "Do you know all this?" he asked.

"Yup," Temperance said, scribbling down the answers quickly.

"Geez Bones," Booth murmured turning his attention to the paper, putting down all the answers he knew, which weren't much.

"Don't call me Bones," Temperance said finally as she finished the test and stood up to leave as the bell rang.

Booth smiled to himself, giving Hoffman his paper as he gathered his stuff and walked out the door.

-----

"Bones!" Booth called as he ran after Temperance as she walked away from school.

"Don't call me Bones," she said again.

Booth ran after her, cutting off her path.

She sighed and looked up to him "Yes?" she asked annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked.

"The museum," Temperance said, stepping to the side to walk away, only to have him cut her off again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because am interning there," Temperance said.

"Really?" Booth asked in a sing-song tone leaning back on his heels.

"Yes really now can I go? I'm going to be late," Temperance said.

"Let me give you a lift," Booth offered "I have to go there anyway."

"And why is that?" Temperance asked, her red rimmed eyes glaring up at him "Stalking me?"

"No," Booth said with a smile "I work there."

"Great," Temperance said to herself.

"Aw come on," Booth whined giving her his charm smile "Please."

Temperance found herself melting in his brown eyes and matched his smile "Ok," she finally agreed.

"Great!" Booth said turning her and placing his hand on the small of her back "It's over here."

Temperance arched her back slightly but then relaxed against his hand. He led her to a black Chevy pick-up truck, rust lining the bottom of the bed.

"Nice car," Temperance said sarcastically.

"Hey, it gets me around," Booth said opening the passenger door for her. She smiled in thanks and pulled herself up onto the red leather seat.

Booth shut her door and walked around to jump in the other side of the car. He put the key in the ignition and started to turn until he felt a small and soft hand cover his.

He turned his gaze to that of Temperance's her smokey blue eyes serious "You really should buckle your seat belt."

"Why?" Booth asked, his muscles twitching in his hand.

"Thousands of kids die from car crashes because they didn't wear their seat belt. If you wreck you will fly through the wind shield and you will have no chance to live," Temperance said her eyes full of concern.

Booth sighed "Which is why I don't want to wear one," he growled to himself, snapping the buckle in place.

Temperance tilted her head as she pulled back "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"What do you mean, when you said 'which is why I don't want to wear one'?"

Booth sighed as he peeled out onto the road "I just have a fucked up home like is all," Booth said.

"Tell me about it," Temperance muttered resting her head against the car window.

"Why were you crying?" Booth asked.

"What?"

"Why were you crying earlier, when you came into Hoffman's class?"

"Fucked up home life," Temperance said, giving him a sad smile.

"Well I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours," Booth said.

"Maybe later," Brennan said staring out the window.

Booth pulled into the museum parking lot and parked. He reached out and brushed his knuckle under her chin, forcing her eyes to his "It will get better," he said, trying to be reassuring.

Temperance smiled "Thanks Booth," she whispered quietly.

Booth smiled and brushed her bangs behind her ear, before pushing his keys into his pocket and hopping out of the car.


	2. Opening Up To The Protector

**An: well everyone (or a few people) said I should continue, and so I did. HA!**

**Well here is the second chapter for The Protector**

**And I promise, it will become better eventually**

* * *

"Alright Seel," the security officer, Jim, said. "It's all yours."

"Thanks Jim," Booth said, straightening his blue security officer's outfit.

Jim nodded "Call me if you need anything."

"No problem," Booth said, swinging the night stick in his hand.

Jim nodded again and walked down the hall, his shoes squeaking as he walked across the waxed floors.

Booth walked through the crowds, making sure no one was up to trouble. He was one of the lucky guards. He didn't have to stay in one place, he got to make rounds around the museum, walking to where he wanted too, and right now, he wanted to find Bones.

He walked through the crowd, and tried to think where she would be. He decided he would check the new exhibit that was going to open in a few weeks.

He walked through the halls and stopped when he saw the taped of line for the exhibit and the sign for what was inside…pirate skeletons.

Booth ducked under the tapes and stepped over the tarps thrown across the floor.

"Ok, so we are going to have the skeleton's lining the walls and the ship in the back," he heard an older voice say.

"Yes," he heard a familiar voice reply, "The ship will be something that people could walk on, and skeletons will be assembled and dressed in pirate wear, placed in the appropriate spots."

"You are a genius Ms. Brennan," an elderly man said, as he walked away.

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted, coming into view.

Temperance smiled "Aren't you supposed to be guarding something?" she asked, holding a clipboard to her chest.

"I am. I am making sure that everyone in this exhibit is cleared to be back here. You have a pass?" he asked.

Temperance chuckled and held up a laminated card, hanging around her neck. "See," she said.

Booth smiled "Very well," he said pushing her hand down lightly.

"What can I help you with Mr. Booth?" Temperance asked as she walked further into the exhibit to check on progress.

"Well, it's about 4 and I was about to run out and get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked, following after her.

"I'm not hungry," Temperance answered "Make sure that the skeletons are set out anatomically, I will take a quick look over them and then string them into a standing position," she said to a short and pudgy man with messy brown hair.

"Well, I'm going to get you to eat anyway. Want anything in particular?" Booth asked.

Brennan sighed and turned quickly, Booth accidentally bumping into her, but not stepping back. She pressed close to him and stared up to him defiantly "I'm vegan," she said simply, giving him a smile before walking away.

Booth chuckled and walked out of the exhibit and towards the exit.

------

Booth game back with two bags in his hands. He walked into the exhibit, and was stopped by the elderly grey haired man "You need to get her away from here," he said with a smile.

"Who?" Booth asked confused.

"Temperance, the poor girl has been working nonstop," the elderly man said.

Booth chuckled "I plan on it," he said stepping into a room with 20 collapsing tables lined up in the middle of the room.

Every table was occupied by a skeleton, sending an eerie shiver up Booth's spine. Temperance was leaning over one table, carefully placing the skeleton in anatomical order, her concentration focused nowhere else but the skeleton.

"Bones," Booth said, making her jump.

Temperance breathed loudly and straightened up, her back screaming in pain.

"Time to eat," he said, flashing her his charm smile.

"I have work to do," she said, leaning back over the skeleton.

"I will physically drag you out of this museum," Booth said, swinging his hand towards the door.

Temperance sighed and straightened again "Fine," she said, peeling her latex gloves off her hands and throwing them away.

She straightened her shirt, and pulled her hair back into a tighter pony tail. She followed after Booth, as he turned and left the room.

They stepped over the tarps and equipment strewn across the floor until they reached the hall way of the museum.

"Where are we going to eat?" Temperance asked as he slipped out the back exit.

"Just wait," Booth said, walking down the stairs quickly.

Temperance sighed and followed reluctantly. When they reached the ground at the end of the stairs, Booth turned quickly, placing his hand over her eyes.

"Booth, what the hell are you doing?" Temperance asked, reaching up to try to tear his hand away.

Booth spun her into him, his hand covering her eyes, his chest pressed to her back "Just trust me," he said, walking forward.

Temperance shook her head and stumbled forward, tripping on nothing as he pushed forward.

Booth stopped, Temperance stumbling back into his chest "Ok," he said taking his hand away "We're here."

Temperance's eyes grew wide as she looked in front of her. There was a large fountain in front of them. Three small babies covered in floating ribbons with vases were positioned at the top of the fountain. Water fell from the fountains, filling the large bowls held over head of the maidens below the babies. Their faces were calm as water fell over the bowl's edges into the large pool below. Bright pink water lilies floated on the water, accompanied by bright green lily pads. Bright orange and yellow fish dashed between the flowers and jumped in and out of the water. Grey stone benches curved with the fountain, the reflection of the water dancing over the stone.

Booth stepped from behind her "Didn't know this was here did you?"

Temperance shook her head, her mouth and eyes wide in awe.

Booth reached over and pressed his knuckle under her chin, closing her mouth "Don't want you to swallow a bug," he said playfully.

Temperance smiled and waited as Booth stepped forward and sat on the ground, his back pressing against the edge of the fountain.

Temperance sat beside him, their shoulders pushing against each other. Booth handed her a bag and she took it eagerly.

"See, you were hungry," Booth said opening his own bag and taking out a foil wrapped cheese burger.

Temperance smiled and opened the bag, pulling out the veggie burger and French fries he got her. They unwrapped their sandwiches and took the first bite, chewing silently until Temperance broke the silence.

"Why do you care?" she asked quietly.

Booth turned his head and look at her, but her gaze was focused on her feet "About me," she clarified.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"You are the alpha-male of the school, I'm nothing. I'm new, and everyone else things I'm either a psycho bitch or a stoner," Temperance said quietly, taking another bite of her burger.

"I know something is wrong," Booth said "Your red rimmed eyes are from crying, not smoking."

"So you pity me?" Temperance asked sadly.

"No," Booth said "You are intriguing. You aren't what you seem?"

"Is that a complement?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I think so," Booth nodded.

Brennan nodded and brought a French fry between her teeth, biting into the strip of potato, and letting it slide down her throat.

"Tell me about it," Booth said, glancing at her.

"What?"

"We have to share our fucked up home life stories," Booth said with a weak smile.

Temperance sighed, and rubbed her eyes "I used to live in Chicago. A couple days before Christmas, my parents went away somewhere. I didn't know where they went, and I still don't know. My brother brought all of our presents out, but when I saw them I-"she choked, trying not to cry "I thought they were home, and they weren't. I yelled at Russ, and made him feel like he wasn't enough family to me. He's your age, and a couple days later, he left to find a job out west, and I'm in the foster system," she finished tears falling freely now.

Booth reached up and brushed her tears away, slightly jumping as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He put his food to the side and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her back comfortingly as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Ssh, it's alright Temperance," he whispered into her hair.

"It's your turn," she said quietly.

"My father abuses me," he said hesitantly, his breath catching in his throat "My brother always fucks up, stealing my father's vodka and shit like that, and I'm the one who takes the hit."

Temperance straightened and looked at him concerned "Do you tell anyone?"

"No," he said quickly "And you can't tell anyone either."

"But-"

"Temperance, please," he pleaded.

Temperance sighed "Ok," she said hesitantly "I-I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," he whispered, running his thumbs under her eyes. "Let's finish this; I'm sure that if we wait much longer, you're going to have to chew out a few people for setting the skeletons up wrong."

Temperance nodded and they both ate in silence, contemplating the truth of the other.


	3. Uncertainty

**An: I know this is a short chapter, but someone wanted me to clarrify what Brennan's purpose was, so here's that. Along with what we all are sad to know**

**=(**

* * *

"So what exactly is your purpose here?" Booth asked, his hand resting on the small of her back as he held up the 'Off Limits' tape.

Temperance ducked under the tape "I am here to design the layout of the exhibit along with place and handle the skeletons. With professional supervision of course."

"Of course," Booth said ducking under the tape.

She turned to face him slowly "I have to get back to work though."

"Alright, need a ride home?" he offered, giving her his charm smile.

Temperance smiled and nodded "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Booth said "When do you get off?"

"Nine," Temperance said, picking up her clip board off the table next to her.

"Alright," Booth said touching his knuckle under her chin lightly "I'll see ya at nine," he said, giving her a smile, before ducking out of the exhibit and continuing his normal route.

"See you at nine," Temperance repeated before walking through the exhibit towards her pirate skeletons.

------

Booth sucked under the tape and looked at his watch. 9:02. The whole exhibit was deserted, except for one lone teenager, placing the bones in containers and putting them safely in a storage unit.

"Ready to go?" Booth asked.

Temperance jumped and turned "You scared me," she stated flatly.

"Sorry," Booth said with an innocent look.

She shrugged it off "Never mind," she said "Yes I'm ready," she finished, pushing the tub into the unit and locking it securely.

"Alright, let's go," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked from the museum

------

"Thanks for the ride," Temperance said as he pulled up in front of her new foster home. The sadness that it brought her was not conveyed through its white shutters, perfect petunias, and its light yellow painted panels.

"No problem," Booth said, leaning back against the seat "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Temperance said with a smile, she hopped out of the car and turned towards him before closing the door "Thank you for today. You have been really sweet, and I appreciate it immensely."

Booth smiled calmly "No need to thank me for that."

Temperance returned his smile "I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth nodded and waited until she was completely in the house. He put his truck in drive and pulled away from the curb, making a fierce 'U' turn and heading towards his house.

Temperance closed her door and silently went up to her room. She opened the door, and jumped when she saw her foster father.

His eyes were blood shot, and his black hair was ragged. His foot tapped the floor annoyingly and Temperance wondered what was wrong.

"Uh Dan?" she asked.

"Where were you?" he hissed.

"I was at work," Temperance said plainly, setting her book bag on her desk and placed her shoes neatly next to the desk chair.

"We are nice enough to provide for you, and you don't even tell us when you go to work?!" he screamed "Since when did you have a job!?"

"I told you about it yesterday," Temperance said, venturing further into her room.

Dan lashed out and grabbed her hair yanking her down to the ground.

She yelled in pain and choked as he clamped his hand around her throat.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again!" he yelled.

"Dan!" she choked "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Good," he said slamming her head against the floor "Maybe then you will learn your lesson," he hissed before standing up.

Temperance scrambled towards her bed, her hand around her neck, breathing heavily.

Dan rounded quickly and slammed his fist into her ribs, sending her flying across the room and hitting her head on the wall. She curled into the fetal position and cried out in pain, blood dripping from her head, breathing almost impossible from her obviously shattered ribs.

She let out a strangled sob, crying harder as the pain took her over. She never thought that Dan would hit her, let alone try to strangle her and break her ribs. He seemed like such a nice person, but now she didn't know what to think.

Temperance curled further into the fetal position and laid in the corner, her pain and crying subsiding as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. The Protector In Action

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Yay? Sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. I just got back from a trip to Cleveland, and I am very tired, but I thought. Since I am reading all of the updated stories, I might as well finish this chapter and add it for the entertainment of others. And so this chapter was born**

**LOL!**

**Ok, so you read and review.**

**And I'll go walk the dog**

* * *

Booth closed his locker and migrated down the hall, looking for Bones. He saw her at her locker, her books pulled closely to her chest; every action she made was stiff and looked extremely painful to her.

"Bones," Booth called.

She turned her head quickly and slammed her locker, disappearing into the crowd.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, running through the crowd to try and find her.

Temperance ducked into the girl's bathroom and waited until she saw Booth run by until she emerged from the bathroom and headed towards the gym.

Booth sighed and finally gave up and went into the gym. "Hey Coach need my help today?" he asked.

"Seeley," Coach Masters said slapping him on the shoulder "Of course I need your help. What do you think we should make the sophomores do today?"

"I said stretch, wall sprints, then play basketball," Booth said.

"Basketball it is," Coach said going into the storage closet to pull out the basket balls.

Temperance slowly pulled her hair back, her ribs constricting her movements. She pulled her shirt down and adjusted her mesh shorts before walking out into the gym.

Temperance stared dead on at Booth, their eyes meeting momentarily. "Not again," Temperance groaned, sitting on the spot Coach Masters had told her to sit.

Booth was about to walk over and talk to her when the rest of the students flooded into the gym and Coach Masters blew his whistle.

"Alright guys," he said clapping his hands together "Let's start with our stretches!"

Everyone stood and Booth assisted Coach Masters in demonstrating the stretches, every movement making Temperance wince in pain.

Once the stretches and wall sprints were done, Temperance couldn't breathe, tears threatening to spill over her eye lids.

"Today we get the play basketball, so Christian and Tanya, you are the team captains, choose your team mates," Masters ordered.

The class was split and the balls were thrown out. Temperance ran down towards the opposite side of the court and caught the ball as it was thrown to her. She shot the ball into the net, but screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

Booth jumped and bolted across the court, kneeling next to her and grabbing her shoulder "Bones! Bones! Temperance what's wrong?" he asked.

Tears fell freely now, as she curled into the fetal position and began hyperventilating.

Booth caught a glimpse at her neck, purple and blue bruises rimming her light skin. "Oh no," he whispered "Temperance you have to listen to me," he said "Try to turn and lie on your back."

Temperance winced and gasped in pain as she slowly rolled onto her back. He placed his hand on her stomach "Breath lightly, not deeply, lightly."

Temperance nodded and slowed her breathing, not taking deep breaths but taking smaller, fuller breaths.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Coach Masters asked "I called the nurse."

"Yeah," Booth said "I'll take her to the nurse's office," he said, bringing his arms under her back and knees, and pulling her into his chest.

She winced and wrapped her arms sorely around his neck, whimpering when she moved in his arms.

"Is she going to be ok?" one girl with long black hair asked.

Booth nodded "Yeah Angela, she should be fine."

Angela nodded, her bangs falling into her face. She walked forward and opened the doors to the gym, helping Booth maneuver her out of the room with minimum pain. He nodded his thanks and headed down the hall way.

"I know what happened," he hissed into her ear, but she was able to distinguish that his anger was not towards her "And when I formally ask you about it, you better not lie to me."

She groaned, her whole body throbbing in pain as he carried her into the nurse's office. He laid her down on the taller of the cots, stepping to her side as the nurse emerged from her secluded office.

"What happened Seeley?" the nurse asked.

"I was helping out Masters for his gym classes and Temperance here came out and collapsed after all of our running exercises. She started crying and hyperventilating, so I guessed broken ribs," Booth said, taking her hand into his reassuringly.

She looked down to their entwined hands, and then glanced up to him, her eyes closing as the nurse pushed on her sides.

She yelped and squirmed in pain, arching her back involuntarily. He pressed his palm to her stomach and pressed her down "Don't do that," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I think you're right Seel," the nurse said "She needs to go to the emergency room. Do you want me to call your parents?" she asked.

"NO!" Temperance screamed her eyes wide in terror.

"I'll talk to the principle, and see if I can get permission to take her to the emergency room. She is having problems with her parents right now," Booth said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Alright, want me to call him in here?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please," Booth said, staying silent until the nurse disappeared. He turned suddenly "Who did this to you?" he asked his eyes glazed over in anger.

"I-I" Temperance began, but then kept quiet.

"Temperance," he growled leaning over her and speaking quickly in a low voice "I know someone did this to you. I'm not stupid, and I experience it myself. Now tell me who did this to you and why?"

"Dan," she said quietly "My foster father."

"Why?" Booth stressed again.

"Because he didn't know where I was," she replied.

Booth groaned and stood up; punching the brick wall in frustration "I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Temperance hissed "You can't. Just leave it be."

"Why should I?" He asked, hovering over her again "This man thinks he has the audacity to lay a hand on you, let alone lay that hand on you forcefully. Well if you won't let me straighten that fucker out, then you have to listen to me. If he ever hits you again, you call me, and I'm coming to get you. I'll take care of you if that son of a bitch won't!"

Her heart fluttered at the sincerity of his voice, unable to speak, and only nodding in reply.

Principle Taylor walked in at that moment, Nurse Richardson on his heels.

"Hey Seeley," Taylor said, clamping his large dark hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Hey Lou," Booth said, playfully punching him in the stomach.

"So what's the problem here?" Principle Taylor asked.

"Bones has a few broken ribs that need to be attended to," Booth said "And she is having troubles with her parents and I wanted to know if it would be OK, if I took her to the emergency room."

Principle Taylor leaned back, his stomach bulging over his belt slightly, his dark grey hair falling around the bottom of his eyes. "I don't know."

"Come on Lou," Booth said "You don't know how bad it is. She is going to try and work it out, but they won't come and get her. I have to take her to get help."

Principle Taylor sighed "Ok," he said, clamping his hand on Booth's shoulder again "I trust you boy. I'll talk to her teachers and collect her work for the classes she will miss for the rest of the day."

"Thank you," Booth said, wrapping his arms around Temperance's back to help her up. He brushed his knuckle under her chin and tilted her face up, "Alright, you go change, I'll get your stuff and I'll take you to the ER. Once we get there and have you checked out, and we'll see where we go from there."

"Ok," she said quietly, giving him a weak smile, before straightening and stumbling towards the gym.

"Is she yours?" Principle Taylor asked.

Booth shook his head "No," he said simple, before turning out of the nurse's office and walking towards her locker.


	5. Relief

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I can tell you I have not forgotten about this story. I've just become engrossed in my other one. I promise I will try to update quicker, and more frequently. So here is the awaited next chapter. A happier spin on things for the final 4 days till the bones season premiere**

* * *

"Here are the forms for her prescriptions," the blonde doctor said as she smiled and handed the small piece of paper to Booth "She needs to take these twice a day."

"Thanks," Booth said with a smile, taking the form and walking back into Temperance's room and to her side "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't want to go home," Temperance said her eyes wide in fear.

Booth nodded "You probably should though, because if you don't show up tonight and then magically show up tomorrow, you're going to get hurt again."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," Booth answered, sitting on the edge of her bed and wrapping his arms around her shoulders "but this is the only way to make sure you won't get hurt again."

"Just take your books and say that you had a good day at school, and just do what they say, you know on the reasonable level. But if you think they are going to hurt you, call me and I will find a way to get you out of there," Booth said "I promise."

Brennan nodded, swallowing the knot of fear in her throat. "Ok," she whispered.

*****

"Temperance," Selene said, her long brown hair shifting against her back as Temperance opened the door to the shabby white house and pressed the prescription bottle deeper into her purse.

"Hi Selene," Temperance said, trying to fake being happy as she remained in the hall way.

"How was school?" Selene asked, twitching her head to replace her bangs away from her eye.

"It was fine," Temperance answered, running her hands through her own hair, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs as she extended her arm over her head.

"Did you learn anything new?" Selene asked as she pulled out carrots and ran them under water.

"Not really," Temperance answered.

"You already know everything right?" Selene asked with an award winning smile.

"Turns out so," Temperance answered "Where's Dan?" she asked.

"He has to work," Selene said "Some of the firemen got lazy and he has to stay there till 9 tomorrow, then he has to go back to work at 2."

Brennan nodded, resisting the urge to sigh in relief "Alright, well I'm going to go finish up my homework."

"Alright," Selene said, whipping her hands on her jeans "Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

"Ok," Temperance said, smiling to her gently before asking "Do you mind if I have someone join us?"

"Not at all," Selene said "Who is it?"

"A friend," Temperance said with a smile "You'll like him."

"Him," Selene said teasingly as Temperance just chuckled and made her way, slowly and carefully up the steps.

She set her stuff on her bed and pulled her phone from her pocket; she opened her contacts and found his name. She pressed send and then placed the phone to her ear, his voice being what she expected, frantic.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked nervously.

"Nothing," Temperance said "It's only Selene here; Dan isn't going to be here tonight. Is your dad home?"

"Yes," Booth said ruefully, ignoring his now arguing parents.

"Come over to my house, we're having dinner and Selene said you could come," Temperance asked.

"This is perfect," Booth said "Jared is at his friends, and now I won't have to deal with my DRUNKEN BITCH OF A FATHER," Booth yelled out into the hallway, silencing his parents before he heard his dad growl and try to make his way up the steps.

Booth just grabbed his keys and opened his window. He dropped down onto the roof of the porch and used the holed wall, covered in vines to drop to the ground "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Ok," Temperance said "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Booth answered, as he laughed at his drunk father moving through his room, unable to figure out that he was already pulling out of the drive way.

"Why do you provoke him?" Temperance asked as she heard his truck crunch against the gravel and turn onto the road.

"I only do when I know I can get out before he hurts me. Maybe he will listen to me and get his act together," Booth said as he drove the already familiar route to her house.

"I doubt it, but it is dangerous for you to drive and talk on the phone, so I'll see you in a few minutes," Temperance said.

"Ok," Booth said with a laugh "Bye."

"Bye," Temperance said, closing her phone, and shaking her head as she found herself unconsciously smiling well after the conversation.

Temperance made her way to her desk and took out her anatomy book, a single folded up paper falling from its cover.

She bent over, taking in a sharp breath and straightening herself, her teeth grinding against each other as she tried to keep from crying.

She opened the folded sheet of paper and smiled as she read through it.

_Thought you might like to read up on stuff I'm sure you already know! Just read pages 132-137 to refresh yourself on the internal components of the human bone. _

_~Booth_

Temperance looked up when she heard a light knock on her door "Yes?" she asked.

Selene poked her head in, her long hair falling down to her hips as she brought it in front of her "You're 'friend' is here," she said, air quoting friend before she smiled and left the door ajar, as she descended the steps.

Temperance smiled and walked down the steps, walking in on Booth helping Selene cut up various vegetables and place them in pot. "Having fun?" Temperance asked.

"It's better than doing homework," Booth said, shrugging his shoulder and expertly cutting the vegetables with inhuman speed before taking the cutting board up and tilting it over the pot, using the knife to scrape the vegetables into the boiling concoction.

"Alright Emeril," Selene said teasingly "That should be it, just let it cook. It should be ready in about an hour."

"Alright," Temperance said motioning to the stairs.

"Thanks for the help, and it's nice to meet you," Selene said.

Booth gave her his charm smile and nodded "The pleasure is mine," he said, following Brennan up the stairs and into her room.

"I have to say I'm disappointed," Booth said as he took in the light and medium blues of her room "I thought it would have been covered in skeletons."

Temperance laughed and shook her head "No, but I used to have a book case full of books on anthropology, and fake skulls holding the books up. Along with a chemistry set I played with for about three years of my life."

"Ah, always the scientist," Booth said with a smile as he ran his fingers over the feathers of the dream catcher that hung near her window.

He pulled back the blinds and smiled. He opened the window and flipped the two metal holds on the screen and pressed it out, scaring Temperance as she turned to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I can put it back, just come on," Booth said as he set the screen aside and ducked out the window and onto the slanted roof of the second floor.

Temperance sat on the window sill and swung her legs out, sliding onto the roof without hurting her ribs, before taking a seat beside him.

"I love sitting on roofs," Booth said "It's just an easy way to get away without going too far."

Temperance nodded as she looked out to the street and watched a small silver car pull up to the drive way.

"Who is that?" she asked no one in particular.

The car stopped and out stepped Angela, looking up to the roof and waving.

"Ange?" Temperance asked "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," Angela said, looking up and smiling "Hey Booth."

"Hey Angie," Booth said, his shoulder bumping against Temperance's as he saluted two fingers towards her.

"Hold on," Temperance called "We'll be right down."

"Ok," Angela said as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Temperance to duck into her room and run down the stairs, exiting the house and walking up to Angela.

"Are you coming down?" Angela asked, directing Temperance's attention to Booth, still sitting on the roof.

"You want me to?" Booth asked, standing up.

Temperance nodded "Wait, are you going to jump?"

"Why not?" Booth asked "It's quicker," he said, ignoring Temperance's and Angela's protests and stepping off the roof. He sped to the ground and bent his knees, rolling over his shoulder and back up to his feet when he hit the ground.

"See," Booth said "I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like that," Selene said as she exited the house, a hand on her chest "Who is this?"

"Selene, this is Angela," Temperance said "Angela, this is Selene."

Booth looked to Angela and shook his head, which she immediately understood.

"Hi honey," Selene said, placing her hand out for her and shaking. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Angela said, with a smile "I just wanted to see how Temperance likes school so far."

"Well that's sweet of you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Selene asked.

"If I'm welcome," Angela said, glancing to Temperance, who just chuckled and nodded "Then of course I would."

"Wonderful," Selene said "Well we still have some time, so you three can go and run around if you want."

"Thanks Selene," Temperance said, smiling to her foster mother as she moved back into the house.

Temperance turned and looked into Angela's eyes, pure concern showing through their dark depths.

"Let's go to the park," she said, motioning down the road "I'll explain it all down there."


	6. Love Birds

**AN: Alright, see I kept my promises. Probably because I have all sorts of ideas now that I am in high school. So here is the next chapter**

* * *

"Selene doesn't know," Booth said as they all sat on the swings of the park "It's obvious."

Temperance nodded and turned to Angela "She doesn't know her husband did this to me," she said, pulling her shirt over her stomach to reveal sickening purple and black bruises that covered her whole top half of her stomach.

"Oh my god," Angela said, her hand covering her mouth as she took in the horrible sight of the bruises, which Temperance covered quickly.

Temperance looked over to Booth; his head was hanging down, his hands gripping the chains of the swings in a tight grip as she noticed his hands shaking.

Temperance reached over and placed her hand over his, his hand relaxing under her fingers as he raised his head and looked to her "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Temperance whispered.

"I should shoot him," Booth hissed.

"No," Temperance said "He doesn't deserve that."

"You're right, he deserves to have his hands bound behind his back, a bag placed over his head and cinderblocks strapped to his legs as I push him into the fucking lake," Booth hissed.

"Booth stop," Temperance ordered "It isn't healthy for you to think like that. Just…stop."

"If he does it again, don't expect me to stop. I couldn't stop it the first time, and I might not be able to stop it the second time, but I sure as hell will stop it after that. Forever," Booth hissed.

"Sweetie," Angela said, touching Temperance's arm "He just wants to protect you. If he doesn't have thoughts like that then he doesn't care."

"So it's a good thing that he wants to murder someone for breaking my ribs?" Temperance asked.

"Yes, actually I should murder him for just thinking about hurting you before you got home," Booth said sarcastically.

"Booth," Temperance pleaded "Just, can we not talk about it anymore. We already got the fact that Selene doesn't know how her husband really is. That's all Ange needed clarification on, now can we just change the subject."

"Sure," Angela said "How about, did you understand anything that Senora Smith was talking about?"

"No, it was in Spanish," Booth said as the three laughed and swung gently back and forth.

"I understood," Temperance said.

"How?" Angela asked.

"My…my father taught me Spanish when I was young, I can speak it fluently," Temperance said, her voice cracking as she talked about her father.

Booth reached over and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"There isn't anything you have to be sorry for," she said gently, giving him a smile that made his heart break. He knew she was just putting on that smile, but on the inside she was sad, but then a thought dawned on him, that made his heart shatter into smaller pieces, the thought of her crying herself to sleep every night, having the feeling of loneliness wash over you again and again as you thought that no one else out there cared. He hoped that wasn't the case for her.

The three raised their heads when they heard a sharp whistle from down the street "That's Selene," Temperance said as she got up off the swing "Dinner should be ready."

"Good because I'm starving," Booth said.

"Me too," Angela said.

The three set forward, but walking around all day had taken its toll on Temperance. She was slowing and her breathing was erratic as her eyes welled in tears, her hand coming to rest gingerly on her broken ribs.

Booth stopped and walked up to her "Get on my back," he said.

"What?" Temperance asked, pain lacing her voice.

"Get on my back," Booth said, turning his back to her.

Temperance placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Booth caught and pinned her legs to him, hunching his back slightly so that she could rest against his back and he moved forward, walking with Angela back to Temperance's house.

Selene smiled as she watched the three move up the driveway, her thoughts drifting to the fact that her foster daughter and the Booth boy made an adorable couple.

"Dinner's ready," she announced "You three wash up."

"Alright, thanks Selene," Temperance said as she slid off Booth's back, smiling to him in thanks before stumbling into the kitchen and washing her hands.

Angela and Booth did the same and sat at the table together, accepting the stew that Selene made, voicing their praises over and over again, and telling their own high school stories.

Temperance smiled through the whole dinner, and helped clear the table when they were all finished.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Angela said, giving Temperance a light hug before she said goodbye to Selene and Booth and drove home.

Booth glanced at the schedule on the refrigerator and noticed that Dan was supposed to be off all weekend "Uh, Selene."

"Yes honey?" Selene asked, pulling her long hair into a pony tail.

"I'm going up to my grandfather's this weekend, he lives over in Lancaster, and I'm spending the weekend with him. Can Bones come with me?" Booth asked.

"Bones?" Selene asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that's the nickname I gave her because the first class I had with her was anatomy and she is smarter than all of the seniors in that class, she already knows all of the bones, so I call her Bones," Booth explained "And you don't have to worry, my little brother is coming, and I'm sure that my grandfather will make sure that she is more comfortable then we are if you let her come."

Selene laughed "How about, when you drive her home tomorrow, I talk to your grandfather and make sure nothing bad will happen, and if I'm sure you two will be in separate rooms, she can go."

Booth laughed and nodded "Respectable, I'll make sure to give him a call after school."

Temperance walked into the room, clad in a tight white tank top and short navy blue shorts. "Call who after school."

Booth took in a sharp breath, taking in the beauty of her pale skin "Uh…my…grandfather," he choked out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Selene and Temperance looked at each other and smiled "Why are you going to call your grandfather?" Temperance asked.

"I suggested that you could come with me to Lancaster, my brother and I are going over and spending the weekend with him," Booth said.

Temperance nodded "I'd like that," she said with a smile.

Booth returned her smile, his tense shoulders relaxing as they held contact.

"Alright," Selene said "Love birds."

Temperance blushed and shook out her hair "What time is it?"

"Almost 9," Selene answered.

"Can we go drive around for a little bit?" Temperance asked.

"Sure, be home at 10," Selene said "Hands to yourself."

Booth chuckled and shook his head "Where are we going?"

Temperance slipped on her black flip flops and opened the door "I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

Booth shrugged "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know," Temperance said with a smile, pulling herself into his truck "Where do you wanna go."

"Hmmm," Booth said, jumping into the truck and pulling out of the drive way "How about down to the river."

"Fine with me," Temperance said with a smile.

Booth pulled down into the road near the river and parked in the parking lot, jumping out and running around, opening Temperance's door and grabbing her hips and throwing her over his shoulder.

Temperance squealed and clawed at his back "Booth, put me down!"

"Nope," Booth said, locking his arm over her back and walking forward.

"Booth, come on," Temperance said, hitting his back.

"Nope."

"Why not," Temperance asked.

"Because," Booth said, throwing her off his shoulder and holding her hips, steadying her as they looked down to the river from a small cliff.

"Whoa," Temperance gasped "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Booth said, looking down to her "beautiful."


	7. On The Road

**AN: You guys were getting scared weren't you? But I promised that I would be better on my updates. And now, here I am. Here is the next chapter of the Protector, and I promise that I will get some REAL B/B action in here. I just want to take this in small chapters because my other stories I end up with super LOOONG chapters. Ugh...too much for me at one time. So sorry if my semi short chapters kinda bug you. But at least I'm updating... =)**

* * *

"Hey grandpa," Booth said with a smile as he leaned against the side of his truck.

"Seeley!" his grandfather said happily, his Italian accent almost overwhelming "How are you son?"

"I'm doing better," Booth said with a smile "Much better. Dad's been so drunk off his ass he can't even hurt me or Jared at this point."

"I am so sorry," his grandfather hushed "I wish I could take you in more often."

"Me too sometimes, but we're making it through," Booth said, waving as Temperance walked towards him, smiling as she shoved into him gently and walked around to the passenger's side of the car and slid inside.

"So, grandpa," Booth said as the engine roared to life"I was wondering if I could bring someone with me for the weekend."

"Ah, Si," his grandfather said "who is it?'

"A very good friend of mine," Booth said, shooting a goofy smile to Temperance "But her foster mother wants to talk to you first."

"Her?" his grandfather asked mischievously.

"Yes…She is a she," Booth said, winking to Temperance whose cheeks instantly flushed pink.

"Ha ha!" his grandfather laughed heartily "Are you sure she is just a friend?"

"Yes, as of now she is," Booth said with a smile, pulling up to the curb in front of her house.

His grandfather laughed on the other side of the line as Booth slid from the car and opened Temperance's door, offering his hand and helping her out of the car, her eyes rolling at his chivalry.

"Alright, well let me talk to the Madre," his grandfather rolled.

"Alright," Booth said, following Temperance into her house and smiling to Selene "Here she is," he said, handing his phone to her.

"Hello?" Selene asked.

"Ciao!" Booth heard his grandfather say enthusiastically.

Booth laughed and followed Temperance up to her room, noticing how tired she looked when she lied down on her bed and curled into a ball.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and placing his hand gently on her arm.

Temperance's head moved up in down, "Mm hmm," she mumbled.

"Just tired?" Booth asked.

"Mm hmm," she exaggerated again.

"Well, at least it's Friday, and we have a long weekend," Booth said with a smile.

"And extra two days," Temperance said with a smile.

"That's right, and if my grandfather is cleared by Selene, then you don't have to spend those days around here," Booth said "I noticed Dan was off for those 4 days."

Temperance's eyes opened "Is that why you wanted me to come?"

"No," Booth said "I wanted you to come with me anyway, but I pushed harder knowing that he was going to be here for the weekend."

She smiled, her eyes lightening as the warmth of having someone care for you washed over her.

Booth turned when Selene walked up the stairs and handed the phone back to Booth "It's fine with me," she said with a smile.

Booth smiled wildly and put the phone to his ear "So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Of course!" his grandfather said "Ciao my son."

"Bye gramps," Booth said teasingly as he closed his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Alright, you," he said, placing his hand on Temperance's shoulder and shaking "Are going to pack. I am going to go get my stuff and my brother, then I am going to come get you and we will be on our way!"

"Mmm," Temperance groaned, curling in tighter.

"I could always pack for you," Booth said evilly.

"Alright," Temperance said, leaning up and pushing his arm "Go fetch your brother and your stuff; I'll be ready when you get back."

Booth smiled and unconsciously reached out, his fingers brushing against her cheek lightly, but pulling back when he stood "I should be back in about 20 minutes.

Temperance's form was hardened, her stomach in a constant back flip with her burning cheek.

"Hun are you ok?" Selene asked, not noticing the Booth boy's action.

"Y-yeah," Temperance said with a nod as she swung her legs over the side of her bed "Yeah I'm fine."

*****

Booth smiled to Selene as he walked into the house and tore up the steps, and walked into Temperance's room, her bag packed by her bed, her form curled on her bed again.

"Come come lady Temperance," Booth said, pulling her up and throwing her gently over his shoulder.

"Ow," she groaned tiredly.

"Wanna walk now?" Booth asked as he threw her back over his other shoulder and made his way down the steps.

"Not really," Temperance groaned, propping her head up with her chin, waving to Selene as he carried her out of the house.

"Ohhh, Seeley has a girlfriend!" a young boy with shaggy brown hair whined.

"Yeah, something you'll never have Jared," Booth growled, sticking his tongue out at his brother as he dropped Temperance to her feet, and then helped her into the passenger's seat.

Booth threw her bag into the cargo bed and pulled himself into the driver's seat, honking the horn goodbye as he pulled out of her drive way and began his route towards Lancaster.


	8. Only At Night

**An: YAY UPDATE! I GET EXTRA LUFFS FOR FINALLY WRITING THIS AGAIN! I've missed it this story really, and I like the fluff, I'll probably be updating it a lot more :D**

* * *

"As you know SEELEY, I do have a girlfriend," Jared muttered from the back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really now?" Booth asked, glancing at his brother from the rearview mirror "What's her name?"

"Lisa," Jared muttered with narrowed eyes.

"How did you two get together?"

"I like her pig tails, so I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said sure, and now we share her cookies every day for lunch," Jared huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back.

Booth chuckled and shook his head "Oh little brother, you have so much to learn," he admitted, quickly glancing to his side and looking at Temperance, a small smile on his lips as he realized she was asleep.

"Why won't your friend talk?" Jared asked, leaning forward and trying to look at her.

"She's sleeping twerp, leave her alone."

"Give me gum and it's a deal."

"God kid you're so weird," Booth admitted, pulling some gum from his pocket and giving it to his brother, regretting that decision the second Jared blew the first bubble.

*****

Temperance eyes opened the second Booth drove off the highway and into Lancaster, the large trees beautiful and almost unreal as they seemed to drive through a mythical land not known to man.

"Ah she awakens!" Booth said happily, looking at her with a small smile "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"So you DO like her!" Jared screamed from the back.

Temperance laughed and sat up fully, running her fingers through her hair and gasping gently, holding her ribs.

"Jared sit back," Booth ordered his brother and looked over to her, his body rigid as he looked at her and asked quietly "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered; her breathing short and pained "Just…forgot."

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh Jesus Christ," Booth growled.

"I'm telling Grandpa!" Jared yelled, and Booth shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't care; the man has had to drive with you before I'm sure he'll understand," Booth cleared easily, smiling as he saw a horse drawn carriage slowly moving down the road.

"Can you ride in those?" Temperance asked quietly.

"Yeah," Booth said with a smile, looking over at her "Would you like to go on a ride sometime?"

She nodded and bit her lip "Yeah, I love horses. I used to be scared of them when I was little, but when I finally went on my first horseback ride with my mom I wouldn't get off for hours."

He laughed gently "Then you'll love where we're going."

"Yeah!" Jared said "Grandpa lives on a farm!"

"That's amazing," Temperance said.

"Yeah he has all sorts of horses," Booth said "When he retired, he didn't want to sit around the house for the rest of his life, so he took up his love for horses and he trains children how to ride horses, and trains competition riders."

"He also has the LONGEST trails on his property," Jared exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat as the farmhouse came in sight.

Booth smiled and turned down the dirt road, slowly driving the truck up and parking in front of the log cabin, turning his truck off and opening the door, letting Jared out and smiling as his brother careened into his grandpa.

"Grandpa!" the boy squealed, running into the old man's arms, and turning on his hip as the man walked forward.

Medium height, tanned skin and white hair, the man's eyes just screamed friendliness, and a large smile broke his lips as Booth opened the door and helped Temperance from the truck.

"So this is your…friend?" the old man asked, laughing and dropping Jared gently to the ground.

"Yes," Booth said with a smile, his hand resting on Temperance's lower black. "Pops, this is Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is my Pops."

"Temperance?" Pops asked "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you Mr. Booth," Temperance said shyly, slightly leaning into Booth's hand.

"Call me Pops sweetheart," he said, moving forward and hugging Temperance gently. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she whispered with a smile, smiling as Booth's hand reassuringly rubbed up and down her back.

"Well, enough just standing out here; come in come in."

Booth smiled and grabbed Temperance's bag, and his, gently pushing her hand away and turning her, pressing her forward gently "Let me be nice woman," he said gently, smiling at her as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"You're too nice to me," she said quietly, sending his heart into over drive as she walked into the beautiful farm house and gasped gently.

The roof stretched high, and the room was decorated in old pictures and beautiful furniture, a very large TV sitting at the head of the living room. A spiral staircase led upstairs, and from where she stood, Temperance could see a latter, that led up to what she assumed was a loft.

"Sorry shrimp," Pops said, looking at Booth "But since the loft is the best room in the house, you'll have to give it up to the lady."

Booth shrugged "It doesn't bother me, as long as I get the room under the loft."

"Deal," Pops said with a smile, bumping his grandson's fist lovingly "You hungry?"

"Starving," Booth admitted and holding Temperance's shoulders gently "How about you?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah, I can eat."

"Great," Pops said happily "How's my famous grilled cheese for a snack?"

Booth nodded and leaned forward gently, talking into her ear "You'll love his grilled cheese, it's amazing."

She shivered gently and smiled "Okay," she whispered softly, looking up to the loft.

"Go ahead shrimp, show her her room, and I'll start making food," Pops said, clapping his grandson over the shoulder and moving into the kitchen.

Booth smiled and grabbed Temperance's hand "Let's go," he said with a smile, leading her up the stair case, and climbing up the latter, jumping up and setting her bag down in the corner.

Temperance smiled as she climbed up and looked around, a large bookcase sitting beside the beautiful sleigh bed that sat under a large window placed in the roof, the moon shining down and lighting the room with silver.

"Wow this is amazing," she said in awe, moving to sit on the bed gently, lying back and groaning "Soft mattress," she murmured.

He laughed and sat down beside her, fighting the urge to reach out and run his fingers through her soft brown hair haloed against the light blue material of the sheets.

"I love staying up here," he said with a smile, looking up through the window "I always like to watch the stars before going to bed."

"If you want," she whispered gently, looking up at him "you can stay up here, I don't mind."

"No," Booth said with a gentle chuckle "It's fine, I might have to sneak up here and star gaze for a couple minutes though."

"You can come up here anytime," Temperance said with a smile, sitting up so that she could lean against the pillows "I'm so tired."

"You have to eat something," Booth said, gently poking her stomach, away from her ribs and smiling as she jumped and squeaked.

"Food kids!" Pops yelled.

Booth smiled and helped her up "Come on," he said quietly "Let's get some food in you and you can go to sleep."

*****

"Night Pops!" Booth yelled from the second floor before climbing the latter quickly, and smiled as Temperance stood, her hands crossed over her chest as she scanned the book shelve, her legs hardly covered in her short red shorts, soft scars littering her skin, making his stomach sick.

"Bones," he said quietly, smiling gently as she jumped and turned towards him, her arms tightening as her eyes scanned over his bare and muscled chest.

"Hey," she said quietly, moving to the bed and sitting on one side, hitting the side of the bed beside her.

Booth smiled and sat beside her, leaning back and looking up at the stars.

Temperance rolled onto her side and sunk into the bed, immediately asleep.

Booth smiled when he looked over to her, and ran his hands through her hair, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently "Good night Bones," he whispered softly, before standing up, and tucking her in bed.


	9. A Mind Constantly Running

**An: Hehe, I told you I would update. But this was done quickly and I'm not all gone ho about it (yeah I know I screwed that phrase up) I think it sucks, but whatever. It's 10, I'm tired, my knee hurts, and I don't have my own Booth to massage it for me :( sad face...maybe reviews will make them better...doubt it xD but review anyway!**

* * *

"Why is that girl so tired?" Pops asked, glancing between the clock and the darkened, unmoving loft.

Booth laughed, noting that it was almost 11, and Bones hadn't even stirred "She overworks herself, a lot."

Pops snorted and placed his old straw hat on his head "Then it's up to you Shrimp, to make her breakfast. My horses, and your brother, are getting restless."

Booth nodded and bumped his grandfather's fist with his, watching as Pops and Jared disappeared over the hill; and Temperance moved down the latter.

Her hands rubbed her eyes, and she stretched gently, smiling and waving as she moved towards Booth.

"Well, good morning sunshine," he teased, unsure of how she could look so beautiful when she just woke up.

"Hi," she mumbled tiredly, yawning into the back of her hand before leaning against Booth's side.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and bringing her into his side.

"Amazing," she muttered, wrapping her arms around him gently "How about you? When'd you finally go downstairs?"

"Two seconds after your head hit the pillow?"

"I fell asleep that quick?"

"Yeah," Booth said with a smile, reluctantly releasing her from his arms. "Hungry?"

"You don't have to cook for me," she insisted "I can do it myself."

"Waffles or pancakes?"

Temperance smiled and shook her head "Pancakes please."

*****

"Ah! She's awake," Pops said happily, running a brush down the side of a large white and grey horse.

Temperance smiled and leaned against the white fence blocking them from the ring. "Yes I am. I apologize for sleeping in so long."

"It's alright sweetheart, everyone needs a good night's rest."

She broke into a small smile and bit her lip gently.

"You can touch her," Booth said quietly, swinging over the fence, and helping her over.

Temperance smiled and reached out, touching the horse's neck, and running her hand down the shiny coat.

"She's beautiful," Temperance whispered "What's her name?"

"Annabelle," Pops said, pressing a kiss to Annabelle's forelock "but we usually shorten it to Belle or Bella."

"Want to ride her?" Booth asked, smiling at Pops as he simply nodded, and turned towards the saddle and bridle sitting on the fence.

"Is that alright?" she asked, laughing and stepping the side as Pops threw the saddle on Annabelle's back.

"Sure is sweetie," Pops said with a smile "She needs someone to ride her, and she seems to take a liking to you," he finished, giving Annabelle a sugar cube before slipping the bit into her mouth. "Shrimp, go grab Thor."

"You ever get him broken?" Booth asked, moving towards the barn and laughing at his grandfather's skeptical look.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Temperance asked quietly, making sure the saddle was tight enough before pulling herself up.

"Seeley can handle him," Pops assured, giving Temperance the reigns "You do know how to ride don't you?"

"Oh yeah," she assured, turning Annabelle towards the gate as she waited for Booth.

Pops opened the gates as his grandson rode out on a huge, shining, pure black stallion, with dark frightening eyes, that sent Temperance's eyes wide.

"Now that…is a beast."

"He is named Thor for a reason," Booth reasoned, smiling and nodding forward "Ready?"

Temperance nodded and jumped as the stallion reared back and kicked at the air, before slamming down and running forward.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, standing up on her heels and pressing her knees into Annabelle's side, the beautiful silver mare galloping forward quietly, and quickly coming to Thor's side.

Temperance smiled and waved gently, before cutting before Booth and shooting into a wooded trail, disappearing immediately, and sending Booth's eyes to the sky, as he muttered "women," under his breath.

*****

Eventually they met up and rode out the rest of the trail talking gently between the other.

When they neared the farm, Jared ran up to them, but kept a safe distance away from the towering black beast. "Grandpa said dinner is almost ready."

"Dinner?" Temperance asked, raising an eye brow quizzically "What time is it?"

"Almost five," Booth said, sliding from Thor and closing the ring's gate.

"Wow, I didn't realize we were out that long," she said before sliding off Annabelle and taking her saddle and bridle off her, placing them securely on the holds, before running a brush over her coat, and giving her an apple as a treat, sending her out into the field with the others.

Booth did the same with Thor, and smiled at the calmed beast, running his fingers through his long black mane "He acts like a tough guy, but he really isn't."

"Fooled me," Temperance muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, and smiling at Booth's genuine laugh.

Booth heard Pops whistle and he placed his hand on her lower back "Let's go," he whispered as he led her forward "I'm starving."

"Me too," Temperance assured, holding her hips and leaning back "And very sore."

"Pops has a Jacuzzi bathtub he'll let you soak in," he said with a smile, rubbing her back gently when they reached the front door.

"I'm never leaving here," Temperance declared with a small smile, kicking her boots off outside the door and nodding as Booth held the door open for her.

*****

"Feel better?" Booth asked, sitting on his side of her bed and looking at her as she moved up the latter.

"Yeah," she said quietly, slightly limping "I just can't seem to get the pain out of my knee."

"Your knee?"

"Yeah, I hurt it ice skating when I was 3, and when it's bent in one position or it rains, it hurts," Temperance muttered, sitting on her side of the bed and throwing her leg up.

"Here," Booth said, sitting up and patting his lap "Throw your leg over my lap."

An eye brow rose, but she followed his order, placing her leg over his lap and resting her head against his shoulder, jumping gently as his fingers pressed into the side of her knee, and massaged the pain away gently.

"How do you do that?" she asked, her voice small, but intimate, as she looked up at him from his shoulder.

"My knee always hurt when I played basketball," Booth explained, his heart pumping against his chest "My coach taught me to do this after games and practices so it wouldn't hurt."

"You play basketball?"

"Used too," he muttered ruefully, a sadness creeping to his eyes "State championships and I went up to make the final shot, but another guy jumped and tried to knock the ball from my hands, and his arm got caught with mine. He ripped my shoulder back and it's never been right since."

She sat up instantly "I'm sorry," she whispered, glancing at the shoulder she was leaning on.

"No," he said with a smile "It doesn't hurt when you rest on it, but it hurt to fully extend it sometimes, and, when it rains."

She smiled and returned her head to his shoulder, pulling the blankets over her hip and groaning gently "Thanks for going out riding with me."

"You're very welcome."

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow."

Booth laughed and turned his head gently, his nose pressing into her hair and his lips grazing against her forehead "You can use me for anything you want."

She stiffened and straightened, looking at him, her hand resting close to his neck. "Really?" she whispered softly, her hand rising up gently and making contact with the muscle in his neck.

His arm wrapped around her back, and brought her closer, his other hand leaving her knee and reaching up to brush away the hair from her face "Yeah," he assured quietly "Anything."

Her heart pulsed in her ears, and she started moving forward, her hand sliding to the nape of his neck before Pops bellowed and they jumped apart "Separate rooms kids!"

"I know Pops," Booth growled, standing up.

"He was just helping me get the pain out of my knee," Temperance covered, smiling and holding his hand for a second, before letting go and nodding. "Good night Booth."

He moved forward and pressed his lips to her forehead again, a small smile on his lips as he nodded, and moved to the latter "Night Bones," he finished, sliding down the rungs, and leaving Temperance blushing, and with a mind running a million miles a minute.


	10. Only You

**An: Hehehe you're gonna love me; you're gonna love me; you're gonna love me. Ha ha ha. And everybody knows that the bird is the word...:D**

* * *

"Booonnneeesss!" Booth called, pulling himself up the latter and jumping onto the floor "Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!"

Temperance mumbled and shook her head "Not the waking I had in mind."

"What?" Booth asked confused, an eye brow raising as she simply shook her head and brought the blanket further over her head.

"Nothing," she muttered, rolling over and groaning as pain shot through her body.

Booth plopped on the bed beside her and snuck under the covers, wrapping his arms around her and growling teasingly into her neck "Wake up Bones!"

She whimpered and her hands rested on his arms, backing further against him to stop the pain in her ribs.

"Oh Bones," he whispered, pulling back "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," she whispered, turning into him and snuggling into his chest and resting her hand on her ribs, her breath short "I'm just really, really sore from yesterday."

Booth stiffened, before he wrapped his arms around her, gasping softly as her leg wrapped over his hip.

"Shrimp!"

"I'm trying Pops," Booth called back, burying his face in her hair and holding her tight to his chest, running his hands up and down her back.

"Hurry kid!"

He huffed and gently kissed her shoulder, his forehead resting against the side of her head, his lips moving against her lips "Wake up Bones."

"I like lying here," she whispered, tightening her arms around him again and flinching as her ribs touched his chest.

"I know, but…you have to get up," he assured, rocking her back and forth lovingly "We're losing daylight."

"What are we doing today?"

"We can go on a carriage ride tonight if you want," he whispered "but Pops needs some help with the groceries today. You don't have to go, but I don't want you sleeping all day."

"Why not?" she whispered, pressing her body gently against his, her lips moving against his neck "I like sleeping."

Booth's eyes closed tight and he shook his head "Bones, come on," he huffed, moving from her arms and standing up, reciting the Saints through his head.

Temperance's eyes opened and she glanced at his rigid posture, standing up and pressing her fingers to his back, her fingers running down his spine and sending a shiver through his body. "Relax Booth," she whispered, her hand running over his shoulder before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Booth shook his head and breathed deeply, running his hands over his face, and biting his lip as he heard the water start and he cursed himself from the thoughts that ran through his mind.

*****

Booth sat in his truck, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he watched Temperance walk out of the farmhouse with a smile, her hand covering her eyes as she moved to the passenger's side of the truck, and climbed in.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, turning to him, and tilting her head slightly as she noticed his darkened eyes.

"Go to the grocery story and pick up what Pops needs, then going along with the day," Booth answered; a gentle smile on his lips, that couldn't reach his darkened eyes.

"Ok," Temperance nodded, biting her lip gently "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Booth lied smoothly "I'm fine."

"A-alright," she whispered softly, turning in her seat and pulling her seat belt over her body, as he pulled his truck out of the long gravel road and onto the highway, riding into the town quickly, his hands strangling the wheel till his knuckles turned white.

*****

"Where are ya headed Shrimp?" Pops asked, finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Bones wants to go on a carriage ride around the city," Booth said with a small smile, helping her into her jacket and wrapping it tightly around her.

"Well you kids have fun then, don't be in too late," Pops teased, winking and wiping his hands off before returning his old straw hat to his head and heading towards the barn.

Booth nodded to the door, his hand resting on her lower back "Ready?" he asked quietly, seeming less tense, but still with darkened eyes.

"Sure," she said with a smile, allowing him to lead her out the door and toward the carriages right down the road. Booth gave one of the men money, and opened the door for Bones, helping her in, before climbing in after her, and closing the door behind them.

Reigns snapped and the horse snorted, moving forward and lurching the carriage along with it, their bodies swaying and bumping against each other slightly, as they kicked their feet up, and looked to the part of the carriage open to the sky.

"The sunset is so beautiful here," she whispered "It's even more refreshing to know that even though the colors aren't as extravagant here as they are in the city, it's because there isn't as much pollution in the air here as there is in Philadelphia."

Booth chuckled and shook his head "Only you Bones."

She tilted her head, and looked at him with confused eyes "Only me what?"

"You're just extraordinary Bones," he whispered, looking at her with gentle eyes "One of a kind."

A blush crept to her cheeks and she turned her head, a small smile on her lips "Thanks," she whispered softly, barely audible over the rumble of the rolling wheels.

"Why do you like me so much?" she asked quietly, staring up at the sky, and carefully avoiding his eyes.

Booth looked at her and shrugged gently "You intrigued me when I first saw you, and when I finally got to know you, I saw a whole new person I didn't think to see."

"What kind of person?"

"Someone who is kind, and brilliant, and…beautiful," he whispered, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around her chin, bringing her eyes to his "and gentle, and…," he sighed and shook his head, brushing his thumb against her cheek "beautiful."

Her eyes closed and she leaned against his hand, her fingers reaching out to touch his chest, before sliding to his cheek, pressing her forehead against his "Kiss me," she whispered softly, her heart slamming in her ears, and threatening to burst as he moved his head a fraction and pressed his lips to hers.

She could hardly breathe as her lips moved with his, her tongue wrapping roughly with his as his arm came to lock around her back, practically pulling her into his lap, but being gentle enough to avoid any pain in her ribs.

Her lungs heaved and pressed against the sore bones and she pulled back, gasping and biting her lip "I'm sorry," she whispered gently, trying hard to slow her breathing.

He held her, not possessively, not seductively, or suggestively in anyway. He just held her lovingly, rubbing her back gently and kissing her shoulder "Don't be sorry," he assured, kissing her neck ever so slightly "But I would very much like that to happen again."

Temperance smiled and nodded her head, closing her eyes and holding him tightly in her arms, burying her face in his neck "I will make sure of that, as long as you promise to sleep with me tonight."

He stiffened and looked at her questioningly, smirking at her playful smile.

"I mean sleeping beside me."

Booth laughed and kissed her forehead "Okay, I'll risk my neck to make you happy."

"As you should."

*****

After everyone was asleep, Booth slid up the latter quietly, sneaking up to Temperance's room, and sliding into the bed beside her, opening his arms and holding her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Booth?" she whispered softly, holding him tightly, as insecurity slipped into her body.

"Yeah Bones?" he asked, running his hand under her shirt and over her bare back.

"Can I…never mind," she whispered, burying her head in his chest.

"What Bones?' he whispered, kissing the top of her head "What do you want sweetheart?"

She shook her head, and gasped as Booth pulled back to press his palms to her cheeks and bring his lips down to hers gently. He pulled away with a smile and ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek "Any better?"

Temperance smiled and snuggled into his chest again, wrapping her arms fully around him and burying her head in his chest "Much better."


	11. Nonexistent

**An: Sorry for taking awhile longer for this. Eh, as least it wasn't as long as I was before. He he :D**

* * *

Temperance Brennan never woke up with someone else. She always started the day alone, lived her day alone, and slept alone. She liked it that way. She found peace in her solitude, but it was only until she woke up in Booth's strong arms that she realized her solitude was really loneliness all along.

She heard Pops and Jared stirring below the loft, but worry didn't sink into her chest, she only started running her fingers over his chest and stomach, tracing the trenches of muscle revealed to her, as his hand rested gently on her back, soft snores were breathed into the side of her neck.

She smiled and kissed his temple ever so slightly, his body stirring under her hands, but he still didn't wake, but for that she was glad. The way his whole body relaxed, and his face rested peaceful, she understood that this was the only time all of his personal troubles were forgotten.

She understood that.

She understood him.

His arms, at that moment, tightened around her body and brought her closer to him, a soft grumble leaving his throat as he buried his face further into her neck.

"Booth," she whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine that she witnessed with her own eyes, her fingers following the reaction down his back.

"Mmm Bones?" he asked quietly, his mind delusional, and naïve to reality.

"I'm here," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder and running her nails comfortingly up and down his back, smiling and bringing him from slumber, and into the waking word, where he visibly tensed when he obviously realized this was real.

"Um, morning," he said, his hand running over the back of his neck as he moved away from her, and sat up slowly.

She smiled and sat up with him, her hand reaching up to touch the side of his face turned away from her, bringing his eyes to hers and turning his head before pressing her lips to his, a smile permanently etched onto her face.

"Mmm good morning," he said again, a gentle smile on his lips.

She laughed gently and smiled, her hand falling from his cheek to rest on his chest "Good morning," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder lovingly, before resting her cheek on the spot she kissed, and closing his eyes as his fingers ran into her hair.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly, kissing her forehead and burying his nose in her hair.

"Very. You?"

"Better than I ever had before," he admitted, wondering how deep of waters he got himself into for taking that plunge and sleeping with her…or well…beside her.

She smiled and pressed him back, so that she was curled against his side, her hand and head resting on his chest, his fingers still in her hair as they just simply lay there, silent, but speaking paragraphs in their mind.

"Shrimp?!" Pops called, and Booth visibly flinched, kissing her forehead before slipping out of bed and tip toeing to the edge of the loft, bringing his finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' motion, a playful glint in his eye, and Pops just simply laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"What were you going for?" Temperance asked with a smile, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees "Scare me out of bed this morning?"

"Yes," he teased, walking over to her and kissing her cheek gently, before resting his lips by her ear "Which means I'll have to make you scream."

She shivered and bit her lip, her body on high alert from the electric shocks that ran through her veins.

He smiled at her reaction and brought his hands to her sides, poking them gently and eliciting a scream from her lips, and sending her sprawling to the other side of the bed, panting and groaning.

"That hurt," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she stood and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely, opening his arms to her "Would a hug make you feel better?"

"Maybe, but it's a start," she whispered, her arms still around her stomach as she stepped into his arms and rested her head back against his chest, his arms circling her fully and bringing his hands to roam up and down her back, his lips pressing tenderly into her forehead.

"Mmm, we have to go home tomorrow," she whispered, shaking her head "I don't want to go back, I'm so happy here."

"I know," Booth agreed, hugging her tighter and resting his head against hers. "I'm happy here too, but, we have to go back."

"But what about Da-"

"Don't even worry about that now Bones," he whispered, wrapping his arms under her arms and lifting her into the air, holding her to him as her legs wrapped around his waist and her head rested against his shoulder like a tired child.

"Booth?" she asked quietly, running her fingers over the nape of his neck. "What are people going to say when we get back to school?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed so she sat comfortably in his lap.

"I mean…"she whispered, sitting back enough to look at him in the eyes "What exactly are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," she admitted, her eyes vulnerable and wide "I…relationships scare me," she whispered "They really do, I just…don't see myself as someone, someone else would ever want to be with."

Booth smiled reassuringly and clasped her face between his hands, leaning forward and kissing her lips tenderly "I want to be with you," he assured, one hand working to brush her soft hair from her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah Bones," he whispered, a small smile on his lips "Believe it or not, but I have this weird need to be around you."

"Hey that's your problem not mine," she joked gently, and she laughed as he rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing her shoulder gently.

"How about this?" he asked, running his thumb across her back "We ease into this. We can go on a couple of dates, and see how we work when we're together, and if it works, we'll make things official. Is that alright?"

Temperance nodded "That's rational," she agreed, smiling and leaning forward, her lips barely touching his "I can still kiss you all I want though right?"

Booth smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply before resting his forehead against hers. "Of course you can Bones. I'm all yours."

*****

"Ah," Booth said, straightening his knees and arcing his arm perfectly, the large orange ball easily swishing through the chain net and bouncing back to him at the foul line "I spent so many nights here on the weekend, playing with the neighborhood kids."

Temperance smiled and rose an eyebrow towards him "I thought this hurt your shoulder."

"It does sometimes," Booth admitted, "It hurts now, but I've learned to deal with it."

"Hm, so you still have the b-ball skills…" she admired, catching the ball as it slammed off the rim and bounced towards her.

"Most of them," Booth admitted with a smile, walking up to her slapping the ball from her hands, laughing as she yelled at him and ran after him as he moved and laid the ball up against the back board.

"That is no fair," she whimpered, grabbing the ball and wrapping her arms around it.

"Ok," Booth said "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't. Besides, I've never played basketball before."

"Do you know how to shoot?"

"Well shooting is simple, you just have to apply physics and insert the angle of your wrist, your distance from the net and the power you apply when shooting the ball."

"Oh really?" Booth asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back smugly "Show me then."

She nodded and dropped the ball to the ground, eyeing the net before raising the ball and shooting it into the air, the orange mass making a perfect arc before falling into the net.

"Oh that's so not cool…" Booth droned.

"Its science," she merely said, smiling at his slightly defeated features. "How about a game?"

He laughed and grabbed the ball between his hands "Between you and me?"

"There's no one else here Booth, so I suppose yes, it would only be between you and me."

"Smartass," he muttered playfully, nodding back towards the half court line "Alright then, I'll check it," he said, bouncing the ball to her, and stretching his arms out as she crossed the line and dribbled the ball across the court.

He pressed back against her and towered over her, leaving her laughing and bending over as she tried to get around him for a clear place to shoot.

"Booth," she laughed, trying to use her back to push him away "Stop," she whined breathlessly, laughing and feeling a tear slide from her eye down her cheek.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, the ball leaving her hands and going through the net again.

She laughed; her hands on his arms as he set her down and stared at the net in disbelief. "Why don't you play basketball?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Because I like my job, and I like studying. I would prefer doing an experiment than running back and forth on a court."

Booth smiled and kissed her neck gently "You amaze me, you know that right?"

"I don't understand why," she whispered, straightening and resting her head against his as his head rested against her shoulder.

"You're just…I've met anyone like you before," he whispered "You're unique; you're truly and utterly amazing."

She stared forward at the darkening sky and sighed gently "How do you see these amazing things within me that I can't even see?"

"Because people always take their own being for granted. They don't see how unique they are. They don't see how beautiful they are. They don't see how much they can mean to someone, because in their mind, it's just, the same old you."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck "You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it Bones," he explained, leaning forward to place a kiss right between her eyes.

She shook her head and smiled "I never would have thought that I would meet someone like you."

"And what am I like exactly?" he ventured, a smile on his lips.

"Someone who actually gave me a chance," she whispered, her eyes flashing with sadness.

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her lovingly on the lips, and holding the kiss for what felt like forever, their tongues moving together gently before parting, completely breathless.

"Every person who passed you up, was a complete and total idiot," he complimented "But I'm glad they were idiots, because I like you all to myself."

"I like it too," she agreed, smiling and swaying gently in his arms, shivering as a cold breeze brushed against her skin.

"You cold?" Booth asked gently, hugging her tightly to try and keep her warm.

"Sort of," Temperance agreed, snuggling into his chest.

"How about we do this," Booth whispered against her ear "We go back to Pop's and we put a really big blanket on the floor in front of the TV with LOTS of pillows. Then we can curl up in our pajamas, and I can make some of my semi-famous hot chocolate to warm you up, and we can watch movies until we fall asleep."

Temperance smiled and kissed his cheek gently "That sounds perfect."

*****

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Booth finally woke up and turned to TV off before falling back against the pillows and wrapping his arms around Temperance again. They fell asleep half way into the second movie, his hot chocolate warming them both inside and out and making them even drowsier.

She fell asleep against his shoulder, his arms around her as her soft breathing started lulling him to sleep. Eventually they fell asleep against the other, and somewhere in the night, Temperance moved to rest on her side, and Booth followed after her, resting his chest against her back and wrapping his arms tight around her.

Sure Pops crossed his mind before he fell asleep, but when his nose buried in her neck and their breathing mingled together in the night hair, he only cared about her, and being with her.

Everyone and everything else was nonexistent.


	12. Please Answer Me

**An: Angst is back...and it makes me sad :(**

* * *

Booth gasped as he felt a hand come over his mouth and someone yank him from his sleeping position, his voice muffled by weathered skin as he was pulled into the kitchen and thrown before his Pops, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Are you having sex with that girl?"

Booth coughed and shook his head "No!"

"Don't lie to me Seeley," Pops growled, and Booth put his hands up.

"I swear Pops; I've never done that with Bones."

"If I find out you're lying to me I'll cut your penis off Seeley, and lord knows what would happen if you got her pregnant!"

"Ask her when she gets up," Booth insisted "I've never had sex with her, I've never felt her up, I kissed her, I had my first kiss with her when we went on that carriage ride but that's it, we aren't even officially together!"

"Why the hell not?"

Booth sighed and rested his hand over his eyes, sure that he had no way of winning this one. "She's never had a boyfriend before, so we're going slow. We decided to go on a couple of dates and see what happens before we make anything official."

Pops narrowed his eyes, and chewed on his lip for a little, contemplating, before nodding "Alright, but just don't impregnate her."

"Pops!" Booth growled, shaking his head as the older man grabbed his hat and moved outside, lighting one of his cigars and heading towards the barn.

He heard her turn on her side and groan, mumbling and yawning, before he heard the shuffle of blankets, and a slightly displeased groan.

Booth walked into the living room, and found her sprawled out under the blankets, looking up at him and smiling "Hey," she murmured, tilting her head to the side "What's wrong?"

"Pops threatened to cut my penis off…" Booth said, sitting down beside her and bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and looking down at her.

Temperance laughed and shook her head "Why?" she asked quietly, reaching up to run her fingers over the lines of muscle in his arms.

"Because he thinks I'm going to impregnate you…"

"That's highly unlikely. I'm keenly aware of my ovulation dates and with protection and birth control-"

"And the absence of sex!" Booth interrupted, his palms facing the ceiling in exasperation.

"Well that too," Temperance agreed, sitting up and kissing his shoulder gently and leaning into him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently "How'd you sleep?" he whispered, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Fine," Temperance answered, looking up at him and leaning up enough to kiss his chin gently "How about you?"

"Other than being attacked, I slept pretty good," he admitted, smiling down at her and sharing a laugh before leaning forward to press his lips to her softly, their mouths slowly moving together, before splitting with a smile on their faces.

"We have to go back today," she whispered, resting her forehead against his and sighing softly, keeping her fears of returning home to herself.

"It'll be alright," Booth whispered, kissing her nose lovingly "I'll still be there for you."

"But what if he…" she started, a single tear rolling down her cheek, and she stopped herself from speaking further.

"You'll call me, or send me something," Booth whispered, "If he's storming up the steps to hurt you, send me a text message that makes no sense, or call me and hide your phone. Either way I'll come for ya."

Temperance smiled and wrapped her arms tight around him, his fingers running through her hair as she lovingly kissed his neck "Thank you Booth," she whispered, a tear dropping onto his skin "You have no idea how much this…and you, mean to me."

Booth smiled and held her tight to him, wrapping the blanket up and around her shoulder, cocooning her to him and leaning her face up to kiss her lips tenderly "I'll always be here for you Temperance," he whispered softly, brushing her hair behind her hair "I promise."

*****

Pops clapped his hand over Booth's shoulder and nodded, squeezing gently before saying "I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier, but I compared stories, and it seems you were in the clear."

"I wouldn't lie to you Pops," Booth insisted, smiling gently "You know that."

"I know," Pops nodded "I just really like that girl of yours, I don't want you to do her wrong."

"I don't plan to," Booth whispered quietly, laughing and hugging his grandfather as Jared walked ruefully from the house.

"Do we really have to go?" he whined.

"Sadly," Booth said; a weak smile on his lips "But we have school tomorrow squirt, and you get to go see your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Pops bellowed, looking down to the younger Booth and raising a questioning eye brow.

"We just share cookies…" Jared murmured, looking down to his feet.

Booth laughed and pointed at his little brother "Ha! I knew it."

Jared reached out and tried pushing his brother, but Booth didn't move, and he grumbled, hugging Pops and refusing to let go.

Booth rolled his eyes and placed his brother's bag in the bed of his truck, smiling when Temperance walked out with her bag slung over her shoulder, reluctant to give it to Booth but sliding it in his hand, and smiling when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Come give me a hug sweetheart," Pops said, opening his arms and hugging Temperance gently, kissing her on her forehead and rubbing his hands over her shoulders "Stay safe, and know I'm always here if you need me."

She smiled and nodded, holding Pops elbow gently "Thank you," she said quietly, turning towards Booth as he walked up behind her and rested his hand on her lower back.

"I'll call you Pops," he said, fist pumping his grandfather and resting his arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"Alright Seeley," Pops nodded, squeezing Temperance's hand and nodding, before they stepped towards the truck and Booth helped her inside.

They waved as Booth pulled away and sadness slipped through their veins as the farmhouse disappeared, and they headed back to Philadelphia.

*****

Booth smiled as he saw his brother asleep in the backseat, and he stepped out of the truck, walking around and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly and pulling back enough to kiss her softly, lovingly, his hand resting on the side of his truck as he pressed her back against the cold metal.

She smiled and laughed against his lips, "Can't you take me with you?" she asked, pouting gently.

"I wish I could, but I don't think my place is much better."

She frowned and whined, kissing him again "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to leave you," he whispered, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," she murmured, frowning as he stepped away and pulled her bag from the bed of his truck, throwing it over his shoulder and holding her around her waist and leading her to the door.

He kissed her softly on the lips and placed the bag on her shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow," he assured.

"Ok," she whispered, kissing him again and resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what to do if anything happens," he whispered, holding her hand and reluctant to let go, he kissed her forehead and ran his hand over her arm.

"I know," she whispered, nodding to the truck "You should probably get home, take care of Jared…I'll be fine."

He held her and sighed into her neck "Alright," he said, stepping back and kissing her hand "I'll call you later."

"Ok," she said, smiling and waving as he slowly drove away and she shook as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome home sweetie," Selene said, hugging Temperance gently. "How was the trip?"

"It was fun," she answered with a smile "I really enjoyed it."

"Good, are you hungry?"

"Not really," Temperance whispered "But thank you. I think I'm just going to head upstairs, unpack and take a shower, then go to bed."

"Alright," Selene agreed, watching as her foster daughter disappeared into her room before moving into the living room, unaware of her husband moving upstairs angrily, and bursting into her room.

"Where the fuck were you?" Dan growled.

"I went with a friend of mine to his grandfather's for the long weekend," Temperance explained, her hand concealing her phone as she slowly opened it and moved to select Booth's number.

"You worthless bitch," he growled, shutting her door and stalking forward, Temperance trying to shoot towards her door, but being stopped with a hard punch to her ribs, the pain immense and sending her collapsing to the floor, gasping for air and fighting for consciousness.

"You're life is in my hands now," Dan growled, tearing her from the floor by her hair and throwing her into the edge of the wall, her head cracking against the hard wood and sending her spiraling to the floor "And if you're smart, you'll ask ME before doing anything."

He left her there, and she tried so hard to grab her phone, but the device was too far away, and she passed out, her fingers only centimeters from her phone as it vibrated on the floor, Booth's number pleading for her to answer.


	13. A Secret Night

**AN: Eh, kinda short. More like a filler chapter if nothing else. But, what ever, it's here. :D**

* * *

Booth was anxious that whole night. He didn't sleep at all, and just sat up staring at his phone. He didn't want to assume something and scare her so quickly, and she didn't send him anything to suggest she was hurt.

But he did tell her he would call her that night…

So why didn't she pick up?

He didn't eat that day before school and truthfully left early, staying by the door for the half an hour before the bell rang and the students dismissed to their classes. He waited until the tardy bell for class before he slunk off to calculus.

He was paranoid, and on edge the whole day, almost taking Jake's head off as he came up to him.

"Hey dude," his friend asked, concerned at Booth's touchy mood "What's going on?"

"Bones isn't here," he growled, his hands clenching his locker door so hard he was sure it would bend to his fingers.

"Bones?" Jake asked, "You mean that new chick?"

"Her name is Temperance," Booth spat "Only I call her Bones though."

"O-okay dude," he said quietly, unable to ask anything before Booth slammed his locker door and stalked to his next class, practically running out of the school the second the bell rang.

Booth sped to her house and slammed the door hard when he stopped, stalking up the walk and knocking on the door, lightly, and trying to put on a smile as Selene opened the door.

"Hello Seeley," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm worried, why wasn't Bones at school today?"

"She didn't feel good," Selene said, crossing her arms gently over her chest "My husband checked up on her in the morning and came down and told me she was too sick to go to school."

"Your…husband?" Booth asked; his voice straining and his eyes becoming wide.

"Uh, yeah, he's here now, do you want to talk to him?" Selene asked, jumping gently when Dan walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Who's this Hun?" Dan asked, looking to Booth, who had his hands clenched tight he swore his knuckles were going to burst out of his skin.

"This is a friend of Temperance's, he came to see what was wrong with her when she didn't come to school," Selene said, tilting her head gently as she studied Booth's agitated stature.

"Ah, yes she's sick," Dan said, a smile on his face that Booth so craved to tear from his lips.

"May I see her?" was all he could manage, feeling his muscles tightening to the point of shaking.

"I think she would be better left alone."

"Please, let me see her," Booth whispered, his voice pleading, and his eyes wide.

"She'll be back at school when she feels better, she shouldn't be bothered now," Dan replied, spite in his voice that made Selene look at him in interest.

"Honey, I'm sure she won't mind-"

"No," he growled "She doesn't need visitors; you'll just have to wait until she comes back to school. Good bye," he finished, shutting the door on Booth, and staring out the window until Booth stalked to his truck and sped away.

Booth parked at the park, and locked his truck, walking through back yards until he slipped into Temperance's back yard, crawling up the railings of the house until he sat on the roof and looked into her room.

Her door closed and he saw her shoulders shaking, anger pulsing through him again until he lifted her window and heard her gentle gasp.

"Ssh," Booth said with a smile, slipping fully into her room "It's just me."

She smiled and weakly tried pushing up to move over but failed miserably and groaned in pain.

"What happened sweetheart?" he asked, sitting down beside her and running his fingers through her hair, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"When I got home," she whispered, her hand shaking as it settled on his side "I tried calling you, but when I tried running he punched my ribs again and threw me against the corner of the wall. I passed out when you called me and I wasn't able to reach my phone."

"Oh, Bones, I knew I should have checked on you when you didn't answer," he whispered, his voice portraying complete failure as he leaned his head down and rested it against her shoulder.

"No, it's alright," Temperance croaked, resting her hand in his hair.

"No," he growled "No it's not. I should kill the dirty bastard for hurting you again."

"You can't tell anyone about this Booth," she ordered weakly "Because if you do, I'll be sent somewhere else, and I don't want to lose you."

"So you're just going to suffer?" Booth asked, his eyes tearing as he pulled back and ran his fingers gently over her cheeks.

"If I have to," she assured, pressing as hard as she could against the back of his head and bringing him forward to kiss him softly "As long as I'm alive, I don't care what he does to me. It's always better when I get to see you."

"I can't let you be in so much pain all the time," Booth whispered "I'm not going to let you stay here."

"Well then where am I going to go?" she asked, her hand falling to his cheek.

"I don't know yet," he said "But I'll figure something out, I promise you that. I won't let you stay here in this hell hole."

She smiled and chuckled weakly, groaning and resting her hand just above her stomach "It hurts," she whispered.

"Oh Temperance," Booth whispered, pulling the blankets down and raising her shirt up over her stomach, his throat constricting at the sickening sight before him.

She quickly pushed her shirt down and pulled the blanket up, frowning and turning her head away from him in embarrassment "Please, don't look at it."

He leaned down and rested his head against her shoulder, holding her gently in his arms, and pressing kisses against her arm "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Ssh," she whispered, turning her head and pressing her nose into his hair "It's alright, please don't blame yourself."

Booth sighed and nodded, lying down with her and holding her gently in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, avoiding the back of her head and placing very gentle kisses on her forehead.

"I wish you could stay here all night," Temperance whispered, running her fingers gently over his chest and holding him tightly to her.

"I can," Booth whispered "If you want me too. I'm a light sleeper; if I hear footsteps I'll just slip out and hide in your closet."

She laughed gently and nodded "If you insist," she whispered "But I don't want you to get in trouble, or hurt."

"I won't," Booth assured, wrapping his arm fully around her and placed a kiss to her forehead "I promise."

She reached over and brought his hand to his stomach, interlacing her fingers with his, and bringing his knuckles to her lips.

"Booth," she whispered gently, tilting her head up to look at him.

"What is it Bones?" he asked, his hand running over her head and brushing her hair from her face.

"Thank you," was all she needed to say, before kissing him and resting her head comfortably on his chest, closing her eyes and easily falling asleep.


	14. Kiss Filled Nights

**An: I think it's crazy how much you people like this story...xD Insane people.**

* * *

"Hey," Booth whispered, his hand rubbing her shoulder gently, his lips pressing repeatedly into her forehead "Temperance."

"Mmm?" she groaned, wrapping her arms tighter around him and burying her face deeper into his chest.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Booth asked, running his finger under her chin and gently bringing her eyes to open.

"Booth?" she asked softly, smiling as the memories from last night came to mind "Hey."

"Hi gorgeous," he said quietly, smiling and leaning forward to place a tender kiss against her lips.

"Mmm," she chuckled, groaning as the slightly numbed pain shot through her muscles. "I'm great."

"I hate seeing you hurt," Booth whispered, wrapping his arms fully around her and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, it's alright, I want to go to school today anyway," she assured, wrapping her arms weakly around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, if you were in an environment I liked better I'd make you stay home," Booth said, running his hands soothingly along her back "and I'd skip school to take care of you."

"Aww, risking your future for me," she teased, groaning and rubbing her eyes "What time is it?"

"Almost 6, I hear Selene; she's most likely going to come up here soon. Are you sure you're okay to go?"

"Yes, Seeley," she muttered, burying her face in his neck, raising her head when she heard footsteps.

He smiled and caught her lips in a loving kiss before he slipped from her arms and ducked into her closet, poised easily in the corner as he watched Selene slowly open the door.

"Tempe?" Selene asked, walking across the room to sit on her foster daughter's bed "How are you feeling sweet heart?"

"Better," Temperance assured, a smile on her face no matter how much physical pain she was in "Much better."

"Do you want to go to school today?"

"Yeah," she whispered, rolling out of bed and keeping her hand clasped over her mouth to keep from screaming "I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll write your note and leave it on the counter, but if you decide you want to come home, just, call me from the school alright?"

"I will," she smiled, "Thank you."

Selene nodded and slipped from her room, closing the door, and allowing Booth to move from her closet, a smile on his face as he pulled out a long sleeved, v-cut blue shirt "Will you wear this for me today?"

Temperance smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"I think you look pretty in blue," Booth whispered, smiling his charm smile "But truthfully, you look pretty in everything."

Her eyes rolled to the sky and she shook her head "What do you want Booth?"

"I'm pretty sure I just told you," he said sarcastically, holding up the shirt "I want you to wear this."

She laughed and groaned, doubling over and holding her waist "Damn you."

He rushed over to her and straightened her up, holding her shoulders and bringing her against his chest, holding her and shushing her, rubbing his hands up and down her back "Calm down."

She groaned and fell against him, shaking her head "Today is going to be hell."

"Then stay home, he didn't hurt you yesterday did he?"

She shook her head "No, he was relatively nice to me; but I want to go to school."

"You're crazy," Booth whispered, smiling and pulling back to rest his hands against her cheeks.

"You just set me up for a very cheesy line that I am refusing to say," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly, their tongues only caressing before Temperance's alarm blared and she groaned against his mouth. "I have to get ready."

"And I should probably go home and jump in the shower," Booth said, scratching at his chin and smiling sheepishly. "I'll come by and pick you up at 7:30."

"Alright," she murmured, kissing him again and chuckling when he ducked out of her window and waved before sliding down to the ground. "Crazy man," she said under her breath, picking up the shirt he picked out and smiling to herself.

*****

Booth pulled his truck up beside her and smiling like an idiot as she pulled herself up and rested against the back of the seat, out of breath before looking at him "What?"

"You wore the shirt," he said, smiling and pulling the hem away from her hip teasingly.

"I told you I would."

"Aw," he muttered, smiling and leaning over to kiss her gently and run his fingers through her soft hair.

She smiled and shook her head "We actually going to go to school today?"

"Maybe," he teased, kissing her again "Maybe not."

She chuckled and slapped his chest "School," she ordered.

"God you're such a nerd," he teased, reaching over and resting his hand just above her knee.

"But I know for a fact that you find my intelligence both interesting and attractive," she pointed out, resting her hand over his and rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Mmm yeah," he said, smiling and turning his hand over to interlace her fingers with his, smiling as her hand squeezed his hard and she brought his knuckles to her lips.

He bit his lip as he smiled, his fingers moving and brushing against her soft lips, slowing his truck as he reached the school zone and pulled into the senior parking lot.

"I think we have to go inside," he muttered, frowning.

Temperance laughed and shrugged "I think so too," she whispered, smiling and opening the door of his truck.

He whimpered as he slid outside and when she walked around to the other side of the car he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead "You better not be bothered by PDA."

She smiled and rolled her eyes "Making out against my locker might be a no," she said, rubbing his side comfortingly "Sorry."

"Eh, that sort of bothers me too, so that's alright," he said, hugging her again and running his hands down to her hips, pulling her against him gently and pressing his lips to hers, smiling and grabbing a hold of her hand "Shall we begin to embark to hell?"

"Oh you're being melodramatic," Temperance insisted, holding his hand as he led her around the side of the school and towards the door "It's not that bad."

"No," he agreed, opening the doors for her, and resting his hand on her lower back as he led her into the office for her to get her admit slip "but it could be better."

The teacher smiled over the counter and took Temperance's note, writing information on the pink slip before tearing it off and giving it to her.

"Thank you," she muttered gently, placing it in her pocket and allowing Booth to once again lead her out of the office and towards the cafeteria.

"Want something to eat?" Booth asked, nodding towards the line.

"Sure," Temperance whispered, smiling up at him and walking into the kitchens, smiling and saying hi to the cooks before grabbing some sort of cereal bar to eat.

Booth pulled Temperance's chair out for her and she rolled her eyes, sitting down and turning herself towards him "Do you have to work today?"

"Yes," Booth said "Do you?"

"Yeah, but I got lucky. Dan is on midnights, so he won't know," Temperance said, smiling, and running her fingers gingerly over her ribs.

"What do you have 8th period?"

"PreCal," she answered easily, smiling at Booth's gaping mouth. "Don't say you didn't expect that."

"I guess not," he muttered, laughing and resting his hand on her knee once he finished his 'breakfast' "I have Theater Stage, ugh, so I'll meet you outside of Ross' room."

"Alright," she agreed, looking up as the bell rung and her mouth fell slightly.

"Aww," Booth said "We have first period together, don't look so sad."

She scoffed and stood, hitting his chest and rolling her eyes "Cocky bastard."

He smiled and kissed her softly "You like me, so that's your fault."

"Eh, good point," she stated, smiling and moving with him into the crowd and departing to their lockers for only a moment before meeting back up in anatomy.

*****

Right before the bell rang Booth crouched beside the door, smiling when all the students left their last class and he grabbed Temperance's hips, smiling and laughing when she gasped and punched his chest.

"Jesus Bones," Booth grumbled, laughing as he rubbed his hand over the spot she punched.

"Don't sneak up on me," she muttered, walking to her locker and placing her books away, and closing the metal door.

"No homework?" Booth asked, smiling and resting his arm across her shoulders.

"No," Temperance whispered, wrapping her arms weakly around him, and placing her head on his chest.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Booth asked, leading her outside and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I get off early," she muttered "They only need me till 6."

"Want to go out after that?"

She smiled up at him and nodded "Sure, I'll clear it with Selene, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"It's a deal," Booth said, opening the door for her, and clamping his hands around her hips, kissing her neck teasingly, and smiling at the gentle giggle he brought from her lips.

*****

"This was fun," Temperance whispered, tilting her head over to look at Booth, staring up at the sky.

Booth smiled and looked over to her and nodded "I agree," he hushed, his hand covering hers and closing his fingers around hers.

"I always liked star gazing too," she said, her hand heating against the cold blanket laid out in the bed of his truck.

"I thought it was a simple aspect of life you would appreciate," he stated, smiling and rolling onto his side, his hand coming to rest against the top of the tank top she wore with the v-neck shirt, his fingers brushing against her bare skin.

She blushed under his worshipping hands and her fingers gently pressed and ran down his neck, wrapping them around his jaw and turning his head towards hers, leaning up to move her lips against his.

She moaned softly as her hands ran into his hair and she pressed him harder against her mouth, her ribs burning as their breaths escaped heatedly when their mouths opened and closed on the others, their tongues wrestling before parting and returning to clash against the other.

They smiled against each other's lips and they laughed gently when they parted, his fingers running down cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You must have really screwed someone over," she whispered, smiling and chuckling as his lips descended and pressed lovingly to hers.

"No, I must have done something certifiable for sainthood," he assured, his hands cupping her cheeks before kissing her again and resting his forehead against hers.

"It's almost 10…"

"I know."

They frowned and rested their hands against the other, holding each other loosely before closing their eyes and shaking their heads. "I have to go home."

"I know," he whispered again, kissing her nose gently.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered, her hands running down his sides.

"I don't have to," he assured, smiling and leaning down to kiss her again.

She chuckled and scratched her nails against the bare skin his shirt revealed at his hip "You know it's going to be so difficult for us to not spend the night together now."

"Well, that's fine with me," Booth smiled, standing up and bringing her up into his arms, kissing her deeply before stepping off the back of the truck, and allowing her to lower herself into his arms, her feet hovering off the ground as his arms wrapped around her back and she kept her arms locked behind his neck.

Temperance smiled and kissed him again, using her legs to close the back of the truck and keeping her lips moving with his as he carried her to the passenger's seat and sat her inside.

She laughed as his lips broke away from hers and he closed the door, moving around and jumping into the driver's seat.

He leaned over and they kissed again, laughing as they pulled each other closer, bringing their bodies flush together and teasingly sending their hands to map out the other's body.

"Booth," she grumbled against his lips, "We need to go back to my house, or Selene is going to freak out."

Booth laughed and shook his head, kissing her neck and sitting up, running his fingers through the back of her hair and turning the car on "Time just sucks."

"Yes, yes it does," she assured, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

*****

Booth smiled and kicked his shoes off, leaning back against her headrest and listening as he heard water running, his hands running down his jeans before resting behind his head.

He heard the shower stop, and smiled as she stepped into her room, her towel wrapped tight around her, while her skin and hair dripped with water. "Hey."

"Hello beautiful," Booth said, smiling as she pulled a shirt out of her closet and she looked at him expectedly.

"Okay okay," he mumbled, his hands covering his eyes as she slipped her clothes on and scratched at her bare legs.

"You aren't going to sleep in all of that are you?" she asked, pointing to the t-shirt and jeans he still had on.

"Wow Bones, I didn't know you wanted me out of my clothes so bad," he teased, laughing and standing up before sliding his shirt over his head.

She rolled her eyes and slid into her bed, turning her light off and staying on her back to cradle her ribs while he moved beside her in only his boxers and rested his head playfully on her shoulder, looking up at him and kissing her jaw.

"Night Bones," he whispered, holding her to his chest and running his hands through her hair.

"Mmm," she groaned, his hands soothing her immensely "Night Booth," she murmured in return, quickly falling asleep in his arms, and tangling her legs with his unconsciously, a smile on her face.


	15. Caught In The Act

**An: So...uh...three words...DUN DUN DUNNNNNN XD**

* * *

Booth woke up early, and smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her neck tenderly again and again until she came out of sleep and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a gentle giggle leaving her lips.

"Well, this is never a bad way to wake up," she whispered, curling her legs around his waist.

"Mmm," he growled in approval, running his hands under her shirt and up her back.

She shivered and gasped softly, arching into him and rotating against him while whimpering as her sore ribs screamed in protest.

He laughed and rested his hand on her stomach, stilling her and allowing him to pull back and kiss her tenderly. "Pesky ribs," he whispered teasingly.

"I concur," she groaned, resting her hand over her bruises. "They just get in the way."

Booth laughed and pressed her on her back, pulling the blanket away and pushing her shirt up to her bust, the paled but evident bruises still bringing nausea upon him. He groaned and leaned down, kissing every single one of her bruises lovingly, before rolling the light material down, and brushing his fingers over her flushed cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I'm still not used to having someone kiss my stomach," she whispered, curling in on herself, and turning to bury her face in her pillow.

"Oh," Booth whispered, resting down beside her and running his fingers through her hair, brushing the strands behind her ears. "So you're saying you're still not used to being worshipped."

"Worshipped?" she asked, raising a skeptical eye brow with a smirk on her lips.

"Yes," he returned in the passion hushed voice that sent sparks through her body. "Worshipped."

She gasped and his hands circled her cheeks, holding her face between his palms as he advanced on her, pressing his lips to hers and bringing her tongue to curl with his. She rested her hands on his sides and whimpered, her hands running up into his hair when he pressed her further into her mattress.

She was left breathless, fighting to breathe painlessly, but failed, her eyes watering slightly as their tongues fought for dominance.

Her tears slid against his cheek and he immediately pulled back, wiping her tears away, and pressing a kiss to her forehead "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead again and again.

"No," Temperance murmured, smiling and wincing as her lungs expanded to far "It's fine."

"You hurting is never fine," he argued, but couldn't help smiling in return to the siren like grin on her lips.

"This pain is just collateral damage. It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me."

"You care too much."

"Maybe so," he drug out, smiling and winking gently when he finished his words. "Or maybe I care just enough."

She sighed and shook her head, sitting up and groaning gently, while pressing her hand into her stomach when she moved. "You might want to get ready to hide in the closet," she teased, smiling at him as he rested in the middle of her bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"But I'm comfortable," he whined, hiding under her sheets and burying his face under her pillows.

Temperance laughed and tore her sheets away, meeting him half way and kissing him gently, before footsteps echoed in the halls, and Booth immediately shot up and slid into her closet.

"Morning Temperance," Selene said, smiling as she peeked in "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," she whispered, smiling and making her bed before moving to her dresser and pulling some of her clothes out.

"Alright, I was just making sure you were up. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'll get something at the school if I'm really hungry."

"Okay, but try and get something to eat before school," Selene ordered playfully, smiling and winking before leaving Temperance's room, and allowing Booth to climb out finally.

He grunted and stood looking through her shirts and pulling out an all red t-shirt, with a black design in the lower left corner, along with a pair of black jeans and handed them to her.

"This is my outfit for today?" she asked with a smile, taking the clothes and setting them on her bed.

"Yes it is," he stated, smiling and leaning down to pick up his jeans from under her bed and pull them over his hips.

Temperance smirked and walked to him, her fingers diving in between the hem of his jeans and his skin, tugging them gently until they were only millimeters apart "I would very much like to see you in this all day, but I don't think the school would approve of it."

"Probably not," he agreed in a hushed tone "But they can't do shit outside of school."

"Ah the glory of loop holes," she murmured, laughing and pressing her lips to his, their kiss short, but dripping with passion before they parted, and she turned her finger in a circular motion.

Booth sighed and turned, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as she slid her night shirt over her head and pulled her white tank top over her torso. She slid on her jeans and buttoned them on her hips, walking to her desk and putting on deodorant while he turned and smirked at her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" she asked, smiling, as he huffed and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Remember you drive two people to school now."

"Eh, I guess you're right, I should run home real quick."

"Yes I am, it would be beneficial for you to recognize that I am right most of the time," she stated, smiling at him and running a brush through her hair.

He grumbled and teasingly stuck his tongue out at her, opening his arms and hugging her before pulling back and kissing her good bye. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and slid it over his head, before he moved to her window. "I'll be back in 20, my night time mistress."

Temperance laughed and shook her head "Because that's exactly what I am."

Booth's smile lit up and he winked at her before ducking onto the roof and climbing down into the back yard, jogging towards the park and driving home at record speeds.

While Temperance stayed and slid the shirt on that he requested, and smiled at the contrast of red to her pale skin. She ran her fingers over her face and pinned half of her hair back behind her head. She grabbed her books and multiple pencils before walking downstairs and setting everything on the kitchen table.

"Well you look pretty," Selene said, smiling gently "Red is a really good color on you."

"I attribute that to the paleness of my skin, but thank you," she said, smiling and grabbing a banana from the counter when Booth's truck arrived.

"Ah you're boyfriend's here," Selene teased, smiling slyly as the teenager brought her books to her chest.

"He's not my boyfriend," she stated truthfully, waving good bye before walking from the house, and sliding into the truck and sitting her books in the middle of the bench seat.

"Why Bones, you look so pretty today, I wonder who picked out that WONDERFUL outfit," Booth said dramatically, shifting his truck into the drive, and turning down the street.

"Eh, some random kid that keeps breaking into my bedroom," Temperance brushed off, smiling at him, and leaning over to kiss him when they reached a red light. "Selene called you my boyfriend."

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"Yes," she whispered "Sadly."

"Sadly?" Booth screamed, smiling at her and laughing "You wanna date me, you wanna date me."

"You wanna sleep with me," Temperance objected in turn, smiling as he coughed and looked at her sideways, before staring at the road. "It's obvious since you always creep in my bed at night."

"Oh you like it, cuddle bug."

"Cuddle Bug?"

"Yes, I woke up in the middle of the night and you were all snuggled against me, it was quite cute really."

"Say that sentence outside of this truck I'll cut your penis off…"

"Ow," he mumbled, slightly turning away from her "Jesus you can be very violent."

"You have no idea," she stated, leaving it at that, and smiling at him when he gave her sideways glances.

It was 4th period, and Temperance sat at a computer in her BCA class, going through exercises with Microsoft Excel when she heard the door open on the other side of the class, and heard a chair roll up beside her.

"Do you ever actually go to class?" she asked, leaning her cheek on her fist as she turned to look at him with a bright smile.

"That's the luxury of being a senior sports star, you get to do what you want," Booth explained, leaning on the table.

"I'm going to laugh when you fail, and have to retake your senior year over again," Temperance joked, typing in the last of the numbers before saving the document and closing the program, sitting back and looking at him with a smile.

"It'll be your torture," he argued, smiling widely at her "Just another year you have to spend with me."

"I don't HAVE to spend that year with you," she mumbled, smiling at him and leaning over to kiss his cheek "but I would most certainly like to."

"It's because you wanna date me," he whispered teasingly into her ear, hushed and smiling as she laughed and shrugged a rational shoulder.

"Well, I'm not going to go around and lie, pretending I'm repulsed by you."

"Aw, so you really do like me," he whined, smiling as the basketball coach, who also taught the computer classes, walked over and rested his hand on Temperance's shoulder.

"Is he bothering you sweetheart?" he asked in his deep monotone voice, laughing gently and glaring playfully down at Booth.

"Coach you know I would never do that!" Booth exclaimed, smiling but laughing in disbelief when Temperance nodded up at the tall man.

"He is bothering me Coach," she said simply, smiling and winking at Booth's disbelieving face.

"Maybe you should go to class then Seeley, leave the poor lady alone."

"You're evil," Booth said, chuckling and touching the tip of her nose gently "Evil, evil woman."

"Go learn something," Temperance pushed off, grinning as he mumbled and stood.

"Someone isn't getting a ride home," he threatened, staring smugly down at her, but allowing his shoulders to fall when she looked up at him, chuckled cockily, and returned.

"Someone might actually have to sleep at home tonight."

"Evil, evil woman," he whispered again, laughing and leaning down to kiss her cheek before being thrown out of Coach's room.

She was dressed in a tank top and her shorts when she walked from the bathroom and into her bedroom, where Booth's bare chest held shadows from her bedside lamp.

She smiled at him, and stood before him, arms crossed, staring at him until he rose to his feet and slid over to her.

"You wanna date me," he teased, running his fingers across her lips before resting his palm on her cheek.

"You know that, but you won't ask," she observed, hands reaching out to rest against his ribs.

"Maybe I want to take you out on the town and make a huge deal about it before I ask you…"

"Maybe I don't want you to."

"Well, the maybe I should ask you then."

"Maybe you should."

"Well, alright then. Temperance…Bones, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh, you seem quite annoying at times, but…I'll accept," she whispered, smiling up at him, and keeping her hands on his expanding ribs as he bent down and captured her lips, their mouths moving quick against the other for the longest seconds of their lives, before Dan threw open her door, with rage burning in his eyes.


	16. A Confrontation

**An: Bahaha, so my inbox got BLOWN UP with the reviews and alerts from you guys and I'm so honored. I don't really know why you guys like this story so much, but I'm not going to complain because all of you who review are just amazing, and you're what make me want to write quicker, and more, just so I can read your thoughts.**

**But one thought I would like to add, is why exactly you like this story so much.**

**Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan growled, eyes narrowed and trained on the almost naked man whose arms were secure around his foster daughter, shielding him from her.

"I'm protecting someone I care about from a monster," Booth returned in spite, his hands reaching behind him to settle on her hips, while his body fully blocked her from Dan. "I've seen the scars, the bruises, the pain in her eyes, and I'll be damned if I sit by and let you hurt her again."

"You shouldn't be in here the first place," the older man growled, his muscles tensing visibly, which made Booth tighten his grip on the quivering form behind him.

"I'll be where she likes me to be," he answered in return, his thumbs rubbing against her hips in attempt to soothe her. "And if she wants to be held at night, I'll be at her window in a second."

"And my gun will be trained at your head," Dan threatened, smiling and tilting his head "So I suggest you leave now, or get your ass kicked."

"Like I said before, I'll be damned if I sit by and let you hurt her again," Booth growled, quickly turning and wrapping his arm around Temperance's waist; gently moving her out of the way when the possessed man lunged, but fell against the wood of the bed.

"Run," he whispered, pushing her out of her bedroom door, and digging his elbow into Dan's ribs when he tried to reach out and grab her hair in an attempt to pull her back.

The older man gasped, and with all of his might, slammed his fist into Booth's cheek.

Booth stilled and looked at the man with darkened eyes of pure hatred, before he lashed out and grabbed his throat. Dan's head collided with the wall, and his feet dangled in the air as he was pushed up vertically, hanging by his throat.

A smirk crossed Booth's lips and his fingers tightened against his trachea "Don't ever think about speaking of this, or taking your anger out on her. If you do, I'll take you to the police and show them this nice bruise that's going to be on my cheek in a couple hours. I'll make sure to take pictures, if I need them later. You were stupid enough to hit a man who's still legally a minor."

He held him there, and horror flashed across Dan's glazed eyes. He held fast, but dropped the choking man to his knees when his skin reached a shade of purple to Booth's liking.

The towering basketball and football player took a last crack to his ribs, before grabbing one of Temperance's bags, and throwing some of their clothes in them. He grabbed her books and her pencils, before moving out the door, and finding her crouching against the wall bordering the kitchen and the living room.

"Where is Selene?" he asked quietly, opening his arm, and trying to calmly coax her from her spot.

"She had to go talk to a friend or something. I'm not really sure but all I know is that she isn't here," she spoke quietly, standing and timidly walking over to him.

"I'm taking you to my place," he murmured, holding her tight to him and kissing her temple again in again in silent soothing. "I'll make sure the door is locked and I don't be a smart ass. I don't want my father to start any shit."

Her arms shook as she wrapped them around him, and she didn't speak, just simply buried her face in his chest, and allowed him to lead her from her house, and to his truck parked right down the street.

"You still can't sleep?" he murmured, reaching over and brushing the tip of his fingers across her cheek, pushing away a small lock of hair.

"No," she whispered, reaching over and outlining the bruise on his cheek. "It's so dark…"

"It's nothing," Booth assured, his hand gently circling her wrist, and bringing her fingertips to his lips. "I promise you. I hurt him more than he could ever hurt me."

"I don't know…it's just…that primal lust for blood that Dan exhibits scares me immensely, and often incapacitates me from acting normal for…quite…a long time."

"Well, since I'm pretty sure neither of us are going to get much sleep tonight, why don't we take the day off school tomorrow, and go to Pop's place for the weekend again," he offered, wrapping his arm around her back and running his fingers comfortingly across her shoulder blades.

"I find that I feel safe at Pop's ranch," Temperance murmured, snuggling against him and resting her face in the crook of his neck "I also find that I feel safe here as well."

"As you should," he returned immediately, wrapping his arms fully around her, and bringing his lips to brush against her ear. "I'm never going to let anyone ever hurt you again Temperance. No matter what it takes, I'll make sure you're happy, and healthy, and never in pain again."

"That isn't practical," she argued weakly into his neck, but her body in turn, pressed harder against his. "But it is a nice thought."

"It's not just a thought Bones, it's a promise, from the bottom of my heart. I promise."

A single tear of overwhelmed emotion fell from her eye, and rolled against his chest. She took in a deep breath and brought her arms fully around him before asking in the quietest of voices "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"You know, so many people ask that question, but we can never produce an answer," he spoke in return, running his fingers along her spine the way he knew always made her fall asleep.

"Mmm," Temperance groaned into his neck, and she kissed his pulse lovingly. "I concur. I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I did it."

"I am too," Booth whispered, smiling as her breathing started to slow, and her body felt heavier in his arms, sure signs of her impeding sleep. "I am too."


	17. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**An: So I'm working on the SLOWEST computer known to man. My grandparents are 'hip' enough to HAVE a computer, but they can only go so far in 'hip' ness level with this dinosaur...**

**D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R A DINOSAUR!**

**Ahhhh Ke$ha...you never fail to entertain. XD**

* * *

"I got enough clothes to last you for the weekend, and brought everything you could have possibly needed," Booth assured, slipping his shirt over his head, facing his wall, as Temperance slid her jeans on over her hips.

"What? Did you automatically assume I was going to say yes?" she teased, looking over his shoulder at him before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yes, I knew you would say yes," he muttered, turning around and walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her neck gently. "Besides, you had such a blast at Pops, I'm sure you wouldn't ever turn the offer down."

"You have a point there but remember his valid threats about removing your genitalia," Temperance said, reaching back and poking his side. "Now that you've courted me, he'll be much stricter."

"Courted you?" Booth laughed, shaking his head and hugging her tighter "I didn't ask you to marry me Bones."

"No, but you romanced me into a relationship with you," she whispered, lowering her hands to rest over his. "And that precisely, is what 'courting' is."

"I wooed you," he said smugly, smiling and laughing as she turned in his arms and leaned away, looking up at him with interest.

"Excuse me?"

"I wooed you Bones," Booth repeated, smiling and kissing her nose. "I made you go 'Woo!'."

A smile broke wide across her face before she found her hands settling on her stomach from laughing so hard. She shook her head as she looked up at him, and soon had to avert her eyes to try and relieve her laughter. "You're simple," she whispered breathlessly, wiping away the tears that gathered under her eyes.

"And you look beautiful," he whispered tenderly, kissing her just below her ear with his hands on her hips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but there is one more thing I'd like to do before we leave…" Temperance trailed off, her eyes squinted mischievously as he looked at her confusedly.

"And…what is that?"

"This," she muttered, grabbing his wrists, and using her body to press him back against the wall, her mouth moving against his as she pressed herself flush to him, grinding herself against him only once, before stepping back and sliding her bag over her shoulder, smiling at the stunned Booth staring at her with a gaping mouth.

She smiled and walked to him, pressing her fingers under his chin and contacting his lips before she opened his bedroom door, and quietly snuck outside.

He smirked as she walked away, and he rolled his eyes, muttering "Evil, evil woman," before following after her.

"Well, Seeley, Temperance, I didn't know you were coming this weekend," Pops said, narrowing his eyes and reaching out to hold Booth's jaw between his fingers. He turned his grandson's head and looked at the large bruise on his cheek, and growled in anger. "Who did this to you? You're dad?"

"No," Booth stated, shaking his head, and moving to wrap his arm around Temperance's shoulder. "Last night, her foster father got a little mad, and instead of hurting her again I was his punching back for a shot."

"Meaning you kicked his ass?" Pops asked, tilting his head, and laughing when Booth and Temperance both nodded in affirmation. "That's my Seeley! The White Knight."

"In shining armor," Temperance confirmed, smiling up at him before resting her head on his shoulder, and bringing her arms around his waist.

"I see something has changed here," the older Booth said, smiling and winking.

"Well, not necessarily," Booth said, kissing Temperance's forehead lovingly. "It's just been made official."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night," she muttered, her voice holding a slight sadness that sparked Pops' understanding.

"Is that what set that bastard off?" Pops' asked, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking her head in pure disgust.

"Yes, among other things," Booth grumbled, sticking his hand in his pocket and flashing the Booth charm smile to get him off the hook.

But Pops' wrinkled eyes still narrowed in threat, and he shot his finger out, pointing to both of the teenagers before he said "Whatever you do…I better not see it…or hear it…or be notified I'm having a grandchild while you're still in high school."

Both kids nodded their heads in understanding, and shared a humored look while trying to hold back laughter.

Pops nodded and looked to the refrigerator "Just stalked up on food. Why don't you figure out what to eat for lunch Shrimp and lovely Temperance can come with me and help wash my horses?"

"Parting us so soon Pops?" Booth asked dramatically, wrapping his arms around Temperance's shoulders and bringing her fully against his chest.

"Sadly yes," Pops nodded, smiling and laughing as the two held onto each other for what looked like dear life. "Go on, the sooner you two break it up the sooner you two can piece it back together."

"I don't know what that means," Temperance muttered under her breath, looking up at Booth for clarification, but her eyes closed when he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and removed his arms from her shoulders.

"He just means the sooner we stop trying to stay together, the sooner we're going to actually be together."

"Ok, now I understand," she nodded, smiling up at him and clapping her hand over his shoulder "Have fun cooking house wife," she said jokingly, smiling over her shoulder and stepping out of the farmhouse.

Pops laughed after her and shook his head, smiling at his grandson and nodding his head. "You chose a good one Seeley. She reminds me so much of your grandmother."

"Feisty, Intelligent, and willing to burn anyone's balls that get in her way," Booth nodded, repeating the words his grandfather always used to describe his passed grandma.

"Exactly, she is," Pops agreed, smiling and patting Booth's back. "Have fun house wife."

"Oh go clean your horses old man!" Booth shouted, staring down his grandfather playfully as the older Booth pointed to both of his eyes, before pointing to him.

"Annabelle remembered you," Pops said, taking his straw hat from one of the fence posts and putting in on his head before heading up the hill to the farmhouse with Temperance at his side.

"I'm glad she did, I find I am very much connected to her," Temperance said, looking over her shoulder, and smiling as she found Annabelle moving to the fence's edge, looking straight at Temperance.

"Well, you and Shrimp can go ride after lunch, but go easy, I don't want you opening any wounds that bastard of a foster father gave you," he ordered, shaking his head at the thought "Why haven't you two reported it yet?"

"Because I'm not anywhere close to 18, and I don't want to be sent to another foster care house. I want to stay with Booth, and if I report it I'll be sent away within the next 3 days," she explained, her eyes pained as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"What is Seeley planning on doing? I know he's just not sitting around and accepting that."

"I don't know what he's planning, but he told me that he'll figure something out."

"You know, you two are welcome to stay here," Pops offered. "I can take you, Shrimp, and Jared from that hell hole and you can go to the school here."

"That sounds really wonderful," she whispered sadly, looking across the fields and woods surrounding the area. "I wish I could, but I don't know what to do really. Pass that idea by Booth though, and he'll most likely find out something. He's a lot more intelligent then he gives himself credit for."

"I know that," Pops nodded, smiling and resting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "If you need anything you know you can come to me right?"

She smiled and nodded "I know," she whispered, a warm sensation settling in her chest.

"Good, I'll talk to Shrimp tonight; run my idea by him if you want me to."

"I want you too," she affirmed, smiling and walking into Pops' outstretched arms, his large hands coming to settle on her back.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie, I promise you that."

"Pops' told me about his idea," Booth whispered when he climbed the ladder into the loft.

"I asked him too," she whispered quietly, her arms wrapped around her knees curled to her chest.

"Would you like to move here?" he asked, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

She nodded her head "It wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I agree," he muttered, resting his hand on the other side of her, against her hip, leaning down to press his lips to hers. "I'll try and figure out something. I promised I'll get you out of that hell hole."

"I know you will," Temperance whispered, leaning up and kissing him again, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "I've never once doubted anything you've said."

He smiled, and propped himself up with his arms before he leaned on his forearms and brought them closer. "Do you doubt that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, smiling and laughing gently "I doubt that."

"Well you shouldn't," Booth muttered, his voice deep and passionate as he stared down at her. "Because it's true."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she whispered, bringing her fingers to run across his cheek.

"Yes, and the eye's beholder, thinks you're beautiful," he assured, moving his hands to the sides of her face and brought his lips down to hers.

She moaned softly against his mouth, and smiled widely, running her fingers into his hair, muttering "Crazy man," against his lips.

He smiled and laughed, rolling over her and lying close beside her, his arm coming to rest around her back, bringing her into his chest. He moved his mouth with hers before he pulled back and kissed her lips in small, tender pecks, whispering "Beautiful," over and over again before he touched his lips with hers.


	18. All Volcano

**An: So, here is the next installment whipped out during the Bones marathon at midnight. But we had to stop after 5 episodes into season 5 because my Aunt got all tired the stuff...Pff...But, I'll risk my sleep for Bones, and will be awaking at 6-7 in the morning for the Bonesness to continue. :)**

* * *

Temperance yawned and stretched after she slipped down into Pops' living room, smiling as Booth sat on the couch and lifted his eyes to his girlfriend. "So I'm guessing your ribs are starting to feel better," he whispered, smiling and reaching out for her.

She nodded and moved towards him, smiling and laughing when his arms circled her back, and he raised her tank top to blow his mouth against her stomach, like a parent would do to a small child.

She sunk to her knees and straddled his lap, smiling as she held his face in her hands, and brought her lips down to his, gasping gently when pain erupted into her lungs, and she had to straighten her back.

"Still sore, but, still painful," she muttered, the muscles in her neck tightening as she held her breath and found it a lot less painful when she didn't breathe.

"Aww, my poor baby," he muttered, bringing her to sit at his side, her legs still stretched across his lap, his arm coming to circle around her back.

"I'm not a baby Booth," Temperance argued, locking her gazes with him and smiling anyway. "You…weren't being literal were you?"

"No," Booth whispered, smiling and leaning down while moving his lips to settle against hers.

She smiled and rested her palm against the side of his face, opening her mouth heatedly when his tongue passed tenderly across her lower lip.

She whimpered softly when their tongues made contact, and found his arms tighten around her hips, pulling her almost fully into his lap, while one hand made its way up into her hair.

The tendrils of auburn curled around his fingers, and sparks shot to her lower spine, her back arching and bringing her chest to press flush to his.

A clearing throat caught their attention, and the two propelled apart, nervously smiling and blushing as Pops stood in the living room and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot slowly. "What did I say about me NOT seeing anything?"

"For you…not…to…too literal again," Temperance whispered, lowering her eyes to her lap, and glancing at Booth out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry Pops," Booth muttered, smiling and laughing when he stood, and quickly found himself in a headlock, his grandfather's knuckles digging into his skull.

"Don't break my rules Shrimp." Pops teased, smiling and finally releasing his grandson. "You know I don't skimp out on my promises."

"I know, I know, old man, I'll make sure we're locked away in the loft next time we kiss," he muttered, looking at Temperance and smiling evilly.

"Don't look at me like that," Temperance exclaimed, laughing and shaking her head, "As you're aware, the loft is MINE, and only you can enter if it's okay with me…"

"Exactly," Pops said, playfully slapping Booth across his head. "Temperance knows to call for me if you get too annoying."

"Bones doesn't think I'm annoying, do you Bones?"

"I think she does, right Temperance?"

Temperance curled her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knee, and smiling while chuckling softly. "No, Booth, you aren't annoying. You can be a pain in the ass though."

"Bones!"

Pops threw his head back in laughter, and he shook his head, squeezing Booth's shoulder, before he moved towards the door, heading out to the farm. "Make her something to eat Seeley."

Booth smiled and turned to Temperance, moving forward and sitting down beside her, leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. "Are you hungry?" he whispered softly, smiling at her as he kept his lips only millimeters from her skin.

"Yes," she whispered, reaching over and bringing her fingertips to brush against his cheek "but not for food."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her lower back, holding her tight to him as their lips met again, and the soaring of their hearts continued with the fierce contact of their mouths and tongues.

Booth smiled as he sat on the metal fences, Temperance's auburn hair blazing in the sun as she ran a brush over Annabelle's coat, smiling and running her hand along the horse's neck lovingly, before opening the gates and allowing the mare to enter the fields.

Temperance turned and walked over to Booth, smiling up at him and resting her hands on his thighs, stepping between his legs. "Why are you smiling?" she asked softly, feeling her breath leave her in one fell swoop the moment his lips pressed to hers.

"Because I think you're beautiful," he whispered, smiling and hooking his toes under one of the fence bars, allowing both of his hands to circle her face when she stood on one of the rungs and brought herself closer to him.

"I'm glad you moved here," Booth admitted, pulling back enough to speak, and use his fingers to brush her hair behind her ear. "I wish you never had to deal with the pain that you have here, but, I'm glad I got to have you in my life."

"Through all the abuse, mentally and physically, being able to sleep with you at the end of the day was a small sacrifice on my part," she whispered lovingly, bringing her arms around his neck and bringing her lips back down to his. "I feel this weird sensation when I'm with you," she muttered against his lips. "I can't explain it…but I like it."

Booth chuckled and looked at her in interest, cradling her face tenderly and placing a kiss right in the middle of her forehead. "I think I know what you're feeling, but…I'm not going to scare you that much. Not right now at least."

She tilted her head, and looked at him in interest, curiosity in her eyes as she leaned further towards him to keep herself from falling backwards. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Because babe, I feel the same way, and I'm more feeling smart, while you're book smart," Booth explained, smiling and standing up quickly, bringing them both from the gate when he thought she was going to push him.

"So you're saying I'm cold, and you're all sensitive under your jock exterior?" Temperance asked, smiling and running her fingers over the tanned skin of his arms.

"You are nowhere close to cold," Booth growled huskily, wrapping his arms tighter around her back and bringing her into his chest, his lips descending to kiss and suckle against her neck. "You're Iceland. Underneath you're all volcano."


	19. Would It Be Bad To Imply That I Love You

**An: Hehehehe, yay, chapter fluffiness for the win!**

* * *

Temperance smiled as she peaked out from the bathroom, and stepped out, a large towel wrapped tight around her body. "What are you doing?"

"Chillin'," Booth murmured into the pillow, obviously still half asleep.

She moved beside him, and sat down on the side of the bed, brushing her nails down his spine, and across his lower back, smiling and chuckling evilly as his hips propelled into the mattress involuntarily and he growled. "I suggest you don't do that," he whimpered, his arms tightening on the pillow held below his chest.

"Why not?" Temperance whispered, leaning down and pacing hot, opened mouthed kisses across the muscles of his back.

"Temperance," Booth growled, his muscles tensing under her lips as he felt his blood rush south.

"What?" she asked tenderly, leaning against him slightly to graze her teeth against the spot behind his ear.

He moaned softly into the pillow, and one of his hands rose to run his fingers into the soft tendrils of her dampened hair. "Please, don't torture me."

"Maybe I find it fun to torture you."

"Maybe I think you should stop before you get into some serious trouble," Booth teased, leaning on his elbows and turning to look at her, but his eyes immediately widened and he returned to his face down position against his pillow.

"What?" Temperance asked, smiling and leaning back, quickly moving her hand to her falling towel.

"Nope," was all he relented, reciting saints in his head, but failing to stop the picture of her mile love ivory legs from being engraved in his mind.

"Booth, what's wrong?" she asked, smiling and running her fingers over his shoulders, curling her knee closer to her and brushing her smooth, heated skin against his arm.

"My lord, you're going to kill me Bones," Booth whined "Please get dressed and spare me my pain."

"By the way the muscles in your lower back are tensed, and the way your hips are pressed harder into the mattress, I'm pretty sure what you're feeling right now is not pain," Temperance whispered, flicking her tongue against Booth's neck, before closing her lips against the skin in a tender kiss. Standing up immediately with a small chuckle, and slipping back into the bathroom.

Booth was able to calm himself down by the time Temperance exited the bathroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair brush ready in her hand.

She smiled at him knowingly and nodded towards him, now lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Feeling okay there?"

"Yes," he murmured, laughing and sitting up, parting his legs and patting the spot between them.

She complied and moved to sit between his legs, sitting up fully and beginning to bring her brush to her hair, but she laughed when he took the brush from her hand, and began running in through her auburn locks.

"I love your long hair," Booth whispered, leaning forward to kiss her neck lovingly while running the brush slowly through the easily parting tendrils.

"Why? I find it quite a nuisance, I'm thinking about having Angela cut it," Temperance admitted, running her fingers through her hair, and pushing her bangs back.

"No," he argued, bringing the brush under her hair and pulling it to the ends, "I like running my fingers through it."

She smiled and laughed gently, taking the brush from him and setting it on the bedside table, before she brought her hair over her shoulder and leaned back against his chest. "I can at least trim some of it off."

"No."

"Not…6 inches?"

"No."

"4?"

"No."

"2?"

"No."

"1?"

"No."

"Not even a centimeter?"

"No," he said defiantly, running his fingers down through her hair before he brought his arms fully around her again, and he kissed her head lovingly. "I love your hair. I love a lot of things about you."

"Oh?" Temperance asked in interest, running her fingers over his arms. "And what are they?"

"Well," Booth began, his thumb brushing gently across the small strip of stomach her shirt revealed. "Like I said, I love your hair; and I love that crooked smile that you plaster on your face before you laugh. I love that glint in your eye you get when you're happy. I love your free spirit, and your overwhelming intelligence. I love your kind heart, and your ability to care, and listen, no matter what shit you go through. I love how strong you are, and how tough you are, and how the very first moment I met you, you kicked the ass of the biggest jerk walking the halls of that high school. I love how you seem to have this mask that you put on for everyone else, but, you never put that mask on around me. I love how dedicated you are to science, and your work, and I just…"

"You just what?" she asked, looking up at him and brushing her fingers across his chin. "Booth, are you okay?"

His heart was beating in his ears and he gulped gently, disbelief settling in his stomach as he finally realized, and admitted to himself this feeling he had been feeling since the moment he laid eyes on her. His eyes shifted to hers and he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her nose, sending her curling into his chest. "Yeah, I'm okay Bones."

"What were you going to say?" Temperance inquired, kissing his neck gently, and smiling as she pulled back "and why is your heart beating so fast?"

"My heart always beats like this when I'm with you Bones," Booth admitted, a small smile on his lips. "And, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Actually, yes you were going to say something. You began a sentence and abruptly ended it, but I'm taking your denial of actually speaking as a form of 'brushing off' the thought," she ranted, smiling up at him and kissing his chin.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that, oddly, I also love when you go off on scientific rants."

"Ha, you love me," she whispered, interlacing their fingers together while tilting her head once again to kiss his chin.

"Would it be bad if I did?" Booth asked quietly, his breathing catching in his throat nervously as he waited for her response.

She tensed gently in his arms, but soon moved to settle on her stomach, her arms wrapping fully around him before she tucked her head against his neck, and hugged him tightly to her, her voice the softest murmur he ever head as she whispered "No."


	20. I Won't Let You Lose Control

**An: Yay some angst/fluff/tension ness! If that's even possible. I don't know if it is. BUT I do know...that I have a lot of writing to do tomorrow, since I was a fuck tard, and slept till 2 o'clock in the afternoon today...soo...yeah...NIGHT!**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

"Booth I can't go back," Temperance whispered, fear in her voice as she reached out and grabbed his wrist tight, before he moved towards the ladder to reach the second floor.

"Bones, baby," he muttered, moving towards her and bringing his arms fully around her, his hands running comfortingly through her hair. "I promise you I will not let anything happen to you, and I'll make sure to check out the house before anything happens. I'll sneak in through your bedroom window and check around to see if he's there."

"What if he is there and he sees you?" she asked, her arms tightening around his back. "What if he hurts you?"

Booth laughed and shook his head, bending his knees for a second to wrap his arms around her lower back, and bring her into his arms, her legs circling his hips as he held her tight to his chest. "Babe, he's never going to hurt me," he whispered, holding her as she leaned back to look at him, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"How can you be so sure of your immortality?" Temperance inquired, her eyes still holding the deep darkness of worry.

"In no way am I sure of my immortality," he corrected, brushing his thumb across the skin under her eye. "I'm sure in the fact that no man with that much anger, can fight properly. When you fight, you have to be conscious that you're opponent is going to move, and you have to be quick on your feet. When you're angry, you forget that, and focus your energy on punching, or kicking someone into oblivion, and easily tire yourself out."

"I don't like how you know that," she whispered, her arms tightening around his neck a fraction. "From your dad?"

Booth nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "He used to come home angry, but only a little bit drunk and hit me, but now the bastard is too drunk off his ass to do anything to me."

"Why is a man who is so wonderful dealt such a horrible life?" she asked gently, seriously contemplating this happenstance, while a small smile broke across his lips.

"So I could be your hero," he explained, smiling and leaning forward to press his lips to her neck "So I could be your protector."

A sharp intake of breath was brought in as his lips pressed to her neck, and her nails dug into his shoulders. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to her skin again experimentally, another gasp reaching his ears.

He pulled away and her hands rested against his cheeks, their lips coming to touch, and quickly open to the other, passion pumping into the teen's veins as her legs tightened around his waist, and he pressed her against the wall.

"Shrimp!" Pops called from the living room, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his grandson to appear in the small amount of space he could see of in the loft.

Their kiss stilled, and they both released a breath they were holding in, smiling and laughing ruefully as they rested their foreheads together, and Booth reluctantly had to let Brennan fall to stand on her own legs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hands framing her face as he placed a gentle kiss to her bruised, full lips, his fingers brushing against her jaw.

"It's fine," Temperance pushed off, resting her hands on his chest and kissing him again before he had to pull away, and move into his grandfather's sight.

"Yeah Pops?"

"Do you want me to fix you two some grilled cheese sandwiches for the ride home?"

Booth looked to Temperance and she ran her hands through her hair, crossing her arms over her chest casually. "If you want him too," she whispered, smiling and brushing her teeth against her lip.

"Sure Pops, that'll be appreciated," Booth called out, waiting for him to move into the kitchen, before he moved over to Temperance and ran his knuckles up her arm. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, her fingers coming to brush against her lips before she spoke: "I'm fine, just flustered."

"Did I push you too far?"

"No," she laughed, stepping fully into his grasp and bringing her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing against his nape "Flustered in a good way."

He laughed and leaned forward, kissing that spot on her neck, and pulling a sharp breath from her lungs. "I like this spot," he teased, smiling and nuzzling against her skin.

"I can see that," Temperance muttered breathlessly, smiling and strengthening her hold on him as he kissed her neck again, and she pressed her body into his. She breathed out a shaky moan and dug her nails once again into his shoulders. "We should stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" Booth asked, his breath brushing against her neck, but he kept his lips from touching her skin.

"No," she answered immediately, hugging him tighter and kissing the shell of his ear. "But we probably should."

"Mmm," he groaned, his hands coming to rest on her hips before he placed one last kiss to that spot before pulling away and placing a tender, but longing kiss to her lips.

"I know," she whispered, holding his hand between her two. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead "Bones, you have nothing to be sorry about. If I'm pressuring you just push me away, I won't mind."

"It's not so much that you're pressuring me, I just…I find I am effecting by your actions more than to my liking."

"What? Do you think you're going to lose control or something?"

"Yes," she confessed quietly, her fingers running across his cheek. "And I don't do well when I'm not in control of myself. I run, in fact, when that happens, and the last thing I want to do is run away from you."

"Well, I'm not the kind of person to let someone I love run away from me," he muttered, holding her chin as he kissed her forehead again, and smirked at her stunned form before sliding down the ladder.


	21. Catch Up To Reality

**An: Sorry for taking so long to update this, but here it is finally, and you guys are going to love me for it. :)**

* * *

Booth knew from the second they left Pops' house and moved towards his truck that she was scared, and incredibly tense. He could practically hear her heart slamming against her chest as they got in their seats and moved down the dirt driveway. He reached over and laced their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips and looking at her with a smile.

"Hey," he whispered "Look at me."

Temperance complied and turned from the window to look at him, fear darkened in her eyes and he squeezed her hand tightly. He smirked and leaned over, kissing her softly on the lips and bringing his hand to brush her hair behind her ear before locking their fingers again. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Promises sometimes only go so far," she murmured, looking to her lap and shaking her head.

"Don't talk like that," Booth ordered, unbuckling her seat belt and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her across the bench seat until she was rested against his side. He brought her head to rest on his shoulder and his hand rose to run his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and kept his arm around her, driving easily out of Lancaster and towards Philly. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine. Bones, I swear."

She didn't reply, and simply burrowed her head in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck softly. "My protector," she mumbled with a smile, looking up at him when they stopped at a red light, and sharing a tender kiss before she returned to her place in his shoulder and soon found herself asleep.

"Stay here," Booth ordered, kissing her softly before closing the door to his truck and jogging through the backyards of her neighbors, easily climbing up onto the roof and slipping into her room.

He looked around and listened into the hallway, sneaking out when he didn't hear anyone, and he crouched down at the top of the steps; listening intently.

He heard Selene move through the kitchen, some sort of good smelling food being cooked as she talked into a phone.

"No, sweetie I understand. It's alright. Dan, I'm serious, it's fine. So I'll see you next week? Alright, have fun then babe. I love you. Bye."

Booth's face contorted in disgust and shook his head, wondering how someone could love that dirty bastard, but that feeling was replaced quickly with relief and he snuck out her bedroom window again, sliding from the roof and jogging back to his truck, snagging a daffodil from one of the neighbor's gardens before he opened the door and slipped inside.

"So?" she asked, her face lighting up when he handed the flower over to her, and she laughed, bringing the stem between her fingers and the bud to her nose. "How did you know?"

"I know you Bones," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her gently before he placed his truck in drive and nodded. "He's gone for the week."

"How do you know?"

"Heard Selene talking to him."

"You should be a sniper," Temperance breathed out, looking at him with a smile and shaking her head. "Either that or a ninja."

"Ninjas are cool, but I'm more of a Pirates man," he teased.

She smiled and pointed at him "I got that double reference," she said, knowing he was speaking not only his preference for actual pirates, but along with the Pittsburgh Pirates baseball team.

"See, I'm rubbing off on you," Booth murmured, parking in front of her house and looking at her with a smile. "We're creating metaphorical marks on each other."

"Not just metaphorical," she growled, pulling her hair back to show him the light hickey on her neck that she easily covered with her long brown hair, glaring at him and punching him in the arm before she got out and pulled her bag from the bed of his truck.

"Oh you liked it," he teased, running after her and wrapping his arms around her waist, stopping her and pulling her back against his chest. "If you didn't you wouldn't have been moaning so loud."

"Seeley, I suggest you learn your boundaries," she laughed, turning to him and bringing their lips only millimeters from the other. "Or else, I'll start locking my window."

Booth gasped when he fell forward and she stepped back, smirking evilly at him and walking into the house, leaving him on the porch shaking his head and looking to the sky for help, before he stepped in and smiled at the scene of Temperance wrapped in Selene's arms.

"Mmm I missed you," Selene whispered, kissing Temperance's temple gently before she nodded to the cheese stuffed manicotti cooling on the stove. "Are you two hungry?"

"Starving," Booth groaned, plopping down in one of the chairs at the table, and smiling when Temperance walked over and sat on his lap.

"You're always hungry," she stated, bringing her arms around his neck and sticking her tongue out at him before he leaned up and kissed her gently.

"Yes I am, because I'm a growing boy," he agreed, nodding his head once and laughing with his girlfriend as he tightened his arms around her.

"So, are you two together now?" Selene asked, smiling at her foster daughter as she pulled plates from the cabinet, and set them on the counter.

"Yes we are," she answered proudly, brushing her fingers through his hair and smiling down at him. "I don't think I really had a choice though, he was practically stalking me."

Selene and Booth laughed, and he tightened his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "She's right. Standing outside her window all night, throwing rocks and calling her in the middle of the night just to hear her breathe."

Manicotti was placed in front of them, and Selene found herself becoming breathless from laughter, shaking her head at the two and smiling when Temperance brought the food into her lap and took turns alternating between feeding herself, and feeding a bite to Booth. "Well I for one am glad, you two are a cute couple."

"Cue the romantic montage where we run through the streets and stumble into a photo booth at the mall and get crazy pictures taken," Booth commented, being silenced by a piece of cheese stuffed pasta being placed in his mouth.

"You watch too much TV," Temperance argued, smiling and placing the plate back on the table when the pasta had been eaten.

"You don't watch enough."

"You're right. I read, and study. I occupy my brain cells with information instead of lies passed through the media, and I don't confuse life with a horrible TV sitcom."

"Hey! Be careful, or I will turn your life into a horrible TV sitcom."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Okay you two," Selena said, whacking them both with a towel "That's enough. Go entertain yourselves of something."

"Let's watch TV!" Booth suggested, and Temperance simply shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"No, we're going to go to the park. Walk, take in fresh air, be healthy!"

"Ew…"

They stayed in the park the whole day, running and playing around, but eventually found themselves sitting on a swing, Booth actually sitting on the swing while Temperance sat in his lap facing him, her arms around his neck as he swung them forward and backward gently, and their lips moved together.

Booth dipped them back teasingly, and she squealed and gripped onto his chest, laughing and brushing her hair behind her ears before he straightened and started swinging again, smiling at her and kissing her nose.

He held her tight to his chest and they swung higher and higher, laughing and tightening their hold on each other when they felt their balance faltering, and Booth stumbled onto his back, Temperance falling onto his chest as the swing wrapped around their ankles.

They laughed and Temperance rested her head against his chest, her fingers running over his t-shirt as he untangled his legs and rested on the ground, his fingers running through her hair. "Temperance," he whispered, his voice sending a chill down her spine.

"Hmm?" she asked quietly, looking up at him and smiling when he pulled her up a fraction to place a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in terror and her breathing hitched, her body automatically moving to sit up, but he rested his hand against her cheek, and his thumb passed against her skin, calming her easily.

"Booth…"

"I'm not pressuring you to say it in return. I don't need you to say it in return, I just want you to know," he whispered, sitting up with her and brushing her hair behind her ear, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against her jaw.

She smiled and her eyes seemed to glitter at the production of tears and she eagerly leaned forward, her hands resting in his hair as she brought their lips and tongues together. He brought her into his lap and ran his hands up her back as she held onto him and kissed him like it would be the last time she saw him.

"I need you to know…I feel something too…I need you to know that I-"

"I know," he interrupted, smiling and using his thumb to brush away a tear that had snuck from her eye.

"How can you know when I don't even truly know?"

"Because I can see it," he whispered, smiling and kissing her forehead lovingly. "And you're still trying to catch up to your own reality."


	22. So Much More Than That

**An: Alrighty. Well, here it is. :) XD Just goin' on with life I suppose.**

**"THOSE TURTLES THAT WERE CLIMBING TURTLES COULDN'T CLIMB OVER THE TURTLE FENCE!"  
"WHY?"  
"IT WAS TURTLE PROOF!"  
"HOW?"  
"IT WAS 3 FEET HIGH!"**

**...^^ Yup :) The randomness ensues.  
**

* * *

"Selene."

"Yes dear?"

Temperance brought her hands in front of her, chewing on her lip softly before she met the caring eyes of her foster mother and glanced over to Booth who made his way into the small house. "Would you mind if Booth spent the night?"

"Of course not sweetie," Selene brushed off. "I know that I can trust you two, and believe it or not, I check on you in the middle of the night, and I know he's been sneaking into your room," she finished with a wink, smiling as she placed the last plate in the cupboard.

Booth laughed and moved to settle his hand on Temperance's lower back, his thumb working against her shirt. "That's so awesome," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I'm sneaky," Selene assured, smiling at the intertwined couple. "So, don't try hiding things from me."

"Never would we ever," Booth assured, wrapping his arms around Temperance's stomach and gently kissing her shoulder.

She nodded and motioned for the stairs. "Well, go get cleaned up and head to bed squirts. You both have school tomorrow."

"Yay," he growled sarcastically, laughing when Temperance reached behind her and slapped the side of his leg.

"Oh stop complaining, half of your classes are with me anyway. The other half you leave your classes to come see me."

"Are you failing?" Selene asked, raising her eyebrow teasingly.

"No this one won't let me," Booth admitted, smiling his charm smile at the glare that connected with his eyes. "I mean…aw, honey you're so amazing, helping me be smart!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the reason I don't respond well to sarcasm," she whispered, leaving his grasp and moving up the steps, laughing when he ran after her and swept her into his arms, running into her room and plopping her on the bed.

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door, laughing maniacally when his girlfriend's hand forcefully met the door. "Booth, I want first shower. I don't trust you to not mess with my things or steal all the hot water."

"Should've been faster Bones!"

"Booth…BOOTH!" Temperance yelled, gasping when he flung the door open and leaned out to silence her with his lips, sharing a deep kiss with him before he quickly said "Sorry" and shut the door on her again.

"You insufferable…man!"

"You love me!"

"I never said that."

"You say it all the time babe. With your eyes."

"Oh my god you're so full of crap," she breathed, shaking her head and moving into her bedroom. Flopping onto her bed, she reached under the frame and pulled out her physics book, turning towards the back and pulling paper from between one of the pages. She grabbed a pen from her bedside table and glanced across the text printed in front of her, her hand working at taking detailed and fully complete notes.

Only about ten minutes later, Booth walked into her room, his towel slung low on his hips that sent a spark through Temperance's nerve endings.

"Why are you taking notes on quantum physics? That's next nine weeks."

"I find that doings my notes early allows me to make them overly detailed and helpful than if I would have to go through and take notes for all of my classes at the same time," she explained, looking up at him and brushing her fingers across the defined muscles of his stomach. "Leave me any hot water?"

"Yes I did darling," he whispered, crouching down and resting his chin on his crossed arms settled on her mattress.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Watching me take notes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty," he muttered, smiling wide and leaning forward to kiss her shoulder.

"I'm getting a shower."

"You can't run away from me forever Bones!"

"No but I can get twenty minutes of peace."

"It will be a lonely peaceful."

"But peaceful all the same."

"This is awesome, I don't have to ninja scale the side of your house and creep through your window this time," Booth whispered, smiling and snuggling into the pillows wafting the smell of her shampoo while she moved around her room and put on her clothes.

"Great, you aren't a creeper."

"You're snippy."

"I'm not snippy," she argued, pulling a shirt over her head and dropping her towel over the back of her chair. "I'm just making sure you stay in your place."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around one of her pillows, groaning when she climbed onto his back, lying on top of him and resting her chin against his clavicle.

"Comfortable?" he asked, smiling and kissing the fingers brushing against the side of his neck.

"Quite," Temperance agreed, reaching towards her lamp and turning the light off. She pulled her pillow to her chest and rested it against his back, snuggling against him with a smile before he groaned and whined: "Bones."

"If you want me off Booth you can easily roll me over," she argued, laughing when he sat up suddenly and sent her bouncing to the other side of the bed. "See that wasn't so hard."

Booth rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing a sheet over her and settling on his back. "Go to sleep crazy woman. We have to go to school tomorrow. And learning is very important Bones. We are the next generation; we have to make up for all the stupid people before us."

"That was…just…amazing," she laughed, shaking her head and brushing her bangs from her face. "Is that your Nobel Price speech?"

"No Bones, it's my reason for living, and going to school," he said seriously, looking at her and immediately laughing. "No, not really. I really only suffer those long eight hours because you're there."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Temperance disclosed, rolling closer to him and settling against his chest, her cheek resting in the perfectly matching hollow of his shoulder. "Mmm, good night Booth."

"Night Bones," he returned, kissing her hair softly, and covering her hand rested on his stomach with his own.

* * *

"I…have a question," Booth said as sidled to his girlfriend's side.

"And that is?" she asked before crouching down and pulling one of her large textbooks from the bottom of her locker.

"Will you tutor me in anatomy?"

"What?"

"Tutor me, please. I'm an epic failure when it comes to science," he pleaded, taking the book from her hands and smiling his charm smile.

Temperance glared and snatched it back, before pulling out a smaller, thinner text book printed in Spanish. "What's your grade as of now?"

"Not good enough to get into any sort of college that's for sure," he groaned, waiting until she wasn't paying attention before he took the books from her arms again. "Now Bones, this is a chivalrous thing for me to do. I'm your man so just go with it."

"You know I can carry my books by myself Booth," she argued, trying to grab them away from him, but whining when he held them over his head.

"Bones."

"Fine. It doesn't really matter anymore since we're going to lunch and once that is over we have to go to different sides of the school," she muttered under her breath, taking her lunch from the top of her locker and slamming the horrible painted green door before they made their way towards the middle of the school.

They made their way down into the lowered section of the school and made their way to their table near the second flight of stairs, sitting close together and allowing their books to take up the rest of the small table.

"Okay, so, will you help me?" he pleaded, smiling and thanking her for the food that she gave him out of the lunch she packed that morning.

"Sure," she answered, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "What is it that you've had most problems with?"

"Just all of the confusing terms and the differences and how to distinguish them," Booth answered, shaking his head. "It all sounds the same, and it all means nothing to me."

"Alright. I'll talk to Hoffman after school and I'll arrange with him a list of things to touch for the next grading period, and for this one, we can study together and I'll help you create memorization techniques for the things you don't understand. If you ace the final test you're grade should be brought up greatly."

"Thanks Bones, could you also help me in calculus?"

"Sure."

"I love having a smart girlfriend," he said happily, bouncing in his seat and nibbling playfully on his sandwich.

"Yes, I can come in handy in many different situations," Temperance assured, smiling at him and stretching her legs out under the table until they were rested against his legs, turning slightly in her seat when there was crashing and cussing on the other side of the cafeteria.

Two girls stood on their sides of the table, both tall, blonde, and dressed like hookers. One girl had the other's shirt fisted in her hand, while said blonde assured she was going to kick the other's ass. The principle yelled from the elevated walk way above the cafeteria, but one blonde leapt over the table and took the other to the ground, her skull hitting off the linoleum with a smack.

Students stood and cheered, pulling out phones and cameras but Booth sat still, rolling his eyes and moving one of his hands to rest against her ankles.

"I'm guessing you know the inside drama with this one?" Temperance asked, drinking from the bottle of water sitting in front of her.

"Yes. Cassie and Sharon. They've been best friends since first grade, but Cassie's boyfriend slept with Sharon, and I'm assuming, they just found out," Booth answered, smiling as Cassie's dick of a boyfriend, Chase, tried to break it up, but got two swift punches to his groin and face.

"I understand the whole concept of satisfying biological urges, but wouldn't it be common sense to not enter into a fully fledged relationship with someone if you didn't find them attractive enough to have sex with only them until the emotional ties deteriorated completely?"

"Some people just don't understand the concept of a 'relationship' Temperance," Booth said, disgust lining his words. "They care only about having sex with the sluttiest girl in the school just to up their social standing. They don't actually care about having any sort of emotional connection with another person."

"Well, it's their loss," she whispered, watching as the two teachers pulled apart the still clawing girls and hauled them towards the office, where the principal stood fuming. "Besides, too much sexual activity at an early age leads to pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections."

"I thought it was diseases…"

"Nope, it's infections now," she assured, smiling at him as he gently moved his hands against her ankles.

"You get enough to eat?" he asked quietly when she placed the last of her trash in the brown bag and pushed it away from her, bringing her water bottle into her hands.

A smile broke across her lips and she nodded. "Yes I did," she assured, smiling at the caring protectiveness he had for her, and the unconscious rubbing of her ankles.

Pulling her legs back to her she leaned over and softly pressed her lips to his, her fingers circling the side of his hand and squeezing gently.

"What was that for?" he muttered when she sat back, his free hand coming to shield her own.

"Just, for being you," Temperance answered truthfully.

Leaning forward on his elbow he glanced up at the teachers, before he crooked his fingers towards her and gently touched the bottom of her chin when their lips came together again, smiling softly before they pulled away and chuckled softly. "Well then I very much like myself," he muttered, laughing softly, and moving to stand up when the bell rang.

"I do too," she assured, reaching over and brushing her fingers against his cheek. "I guess there are some things in life we just aren't meant to understand."

"Hey," he whimpered, pouting and looking at her with pleading brown eyes.

"Aw," she whined, moving to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just kidding."

"I know I just wanted to make sure I could still charm you with my puppy dog pout," Booth muttered, kissing her forehead before sneaking around the other side of the table and smiling evilly.

"Charm? More like manipulate," Temperance growled, shaking her head at him and taking her books into her arms. "Go to class Seeley."

"Oh, first name basis. Bad…" he muttered, taking her trash before she could grab it and throwing it into the trashcan, smiling and kissing her cheek softly before he whispered good bye and took off jogging down the hall.

"So, I see things between you and Stud Muffin have been going well," Angela said, smirking and waggling her eye brow as she walked with Temperance to their next class.

"It has."

"Have you guys hit the sack yet?"

"No. It's more than that Angela," the young genius muttered, brushing her hair behind her ear with a small smile. "So much more than that."


	23. Complicated

**An:...I saved this file at 4:20...if I was immature it would mean something...but it doesn't...:)**

* * *

"I…hate…finals!" Booth growled as he placed his head in the book before him and repeatedly hit his head off the pages. "This is all so stupid. I'm never going to have to know the significance of bones breaking."

"You might…"

"I seriously doubt it. And why are there eighteen different fractures?" he asked in frustration, turning to Brennan and growling at her slightly amused smile. "Why? Why eighteen? Why can't one break be enough? It all hurts the same."

"Booth, just calm down."

"I can't. I'm seriously freaking out about this because I can't seem to grasp the first thing to any of this," he vented, raising his head until it settled between his palms. "I'm going to fail."

Temperance chuckled and shook her head, running her hands through her hair, before she slightly bounced from her bed, and walked over to the desk he was occupying. Her arms circled around him, and her soft lips found their way to his neck in a comforting and sensual kiss. "Hey," she whispered, smiling when he turned his head to look at her. "You aren't going to fail okay? You just need to relax, and try to find techniques to help you memorize."

"I know that," he muttered, turning in the chair so he could bring her into his lap. "It's just…when I look at it all…it's just so complicated."

"Then don't look at it all," she offered, brushing her fingers through the short strands of hair before she pressed her lips to his temple. "Just take it a step at a time. We still have a week before our finals, and our anatomy test is on the last day."

"It's also the only test I have to take that day."

"Mine too," she smiled, laughing softly, before continuing with her point. "So, we can spend the rest of the week studying, and then review the harder things right before the test so you'll remember. You're okay with your other classes right? You just need help in anatomy and calculus?"

"Yes, but I'm a lot better at math than I am at science," Booth confessed, looking to the three page list of defined bone fractures he had to remember.

"Alright, well first of all," Temperance started, standing up from his lap. "Come and sit over there with me," she motioned to her bed, and he smirked before following her lead, and sprawling out on the comfortable mattress.

"Sit up," she ordered, slapping his thigh and laughing when he jerked into a sitting position.

"Dangerously close there Temperance Brennan…dangerously close."

"Hence my point," she said, smiling, before she sat on the far edge of the bed, and crossed her legs. Glancing down at the paper, she brought the end of one of her pens between her teeth, and hummed slightly as she ran over all of the definitions he had. "Alright…so, you have eighteen different fractures you have to memorize. Do you know any of them right off the top of your head?"

"Open and closed fractures are easy enough to remember," he stated, leaning forward on his elbows. "Open fractures are when the bone is protruding from the skin, and closed fractures are when the bones are broken, but the skin is still intact."

"Good," she rewarded, smiling before she pointed to the next term on the paper in her lap. "The next is a simple fracture, which is where the break occurs along a straight line, and breaks the bone into two pieces. How would you be able to easily remember that?"

"Well…if it's along a straight line, then it's simple. When the bone is broken a bazillion different times then it's a lot more complicated."

"Good, but I have to tell you that 'bazillion' isn't a real number…"

"I know Bones," he smiled, reaching forward so he could settle his hand against her ankle. "It's just an expression."

"Oh…alright," Temperance muttered, nodding before she glanced down and pointed to the next scribbled down word. "Multi-fragmentary fracture. The bone splits into multiple pieces."

"Like bullet fragments."

Without warning, she hung off the side of her bed, and pulled out a notebook full of lined paper. Opening the cover, she turned to a blank sheet, and brought her anatomy book into her lap as a hard surface to write on.

She wrote quickly, but her script was impeccable, and the curviness of her lines made Booth smile, and chuckle at how elegant her hand writing was, compared to his chicken scratch. His eyes fell on her face, and her smooth, pale skin enticed him. Reaching out, his fingers contacted the warm ivory expanse, and he smiled when she jumped, and her beautiful smoky eyes met his.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet, almost self conscious voice.

"You're beautiful," was all he returned, and his smile only seemed to widen as a small blush crept to her skin.

"I thought we were talking about bones…"

"I am talking about Bones."

"Wrong type of bones."

"Or maybe I'm talking about the right type, and you're talking about the wrong type."

"I think you're just trying to procrastinate."

"And use you as the source of procrastination?" he asked in a faux hurt voice, his free hand going dramatically to his chest. "Never."

"You're amazing," Temperance huffed under her breath, laughing loudly when he sat back and cockily raise his hands behind his head.

"Thanks babe, you're pretty awesome too."

"Can we work Booth? We aren't going to get anywhere if you just keep interrupting like this."

"What? Open, bone's out of the skin, closed it's not, simple they break down a straight line, and fragmentegented is multiple pieces, what else do I need to know?"

"How to properly say fragmented," she commented, looking up at him with eyes full of playful distain. "And the other fourteen bone fractures you need to know for this test."

He smiled at her, and shook his head, curling his fingers in a motion to bring her closer to him. "Come here," he whispered, opening his arms so that she could sit against his chest.

She rolled her eyes before she complied, and settled their studying materials in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her front, and pulled her into the curves of his body. He placed kisses across her neck, shoulders and cheek, and smiled at the tired, but blissful look, that graced her features.

"Tomorrow, I probably won't be able to spend the night," he whispered, his face cast down sadly, as she turned in his arms and looked at him in interest.

"Why?"

He felt his heart crumpling at the sadness in her words, and he reached his hand up to cup the side of her face. "Well…Jared is supposed to stay the night with his friend Jack tonight, but tomorrow he isn't staying with anyone, and I'm not leaving him alone with my dad."

"We really need to get out of here," she whispered, reaching for his free hand so she could trace the length of his fingers with her own. "We need to go somewhere where we all can be safe."

"I know," he answered, leaning forward so he could rest his head against her shoulder. "God I know. I'm trying. I really am. I don't want us to be wrapped up in the bullshit that social workers dish out though, because…I don't want to lose both you and my little brother."

"Maybe, whenever you find the college that you want to go too, we can all just sneak out there. We can both raise enough money so that we could rent a small apartment."

Sadness flashed across his face, but he quickly glanced downwards so she wouldn't catch it. He loved the idea of them all being a family, but he had failed to tell her that he wasn't going to be looking at colleges anytime soon, because he felt the Army had better opportunities for him.

He had a craving to help people, and he felt going into war, and helping not only his country, but innocent people terrorized by insurgents would help him fulfill that craving…but he also had a craving for her. He wanted everything with her, but how would he make sure she is okay and well in the last years of her high school career, and into college if he was in Serbia, or Afghanistan, or Iraq? And what would he do about Jared?

"Booth, are you okay?" she asked tenderly, reaching up to gently touch the side of his face.

"Yeah Bones," he assured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I've just…got a lot on my mind, and it's all tiring me out."

"Well, it's about time we go to bed anyway," Temperance whispered, resting her hands on the side of his face, so she could bring their lips to touch.

He slowly leant back, and she crawled until she was settled against his chest; their lips not daring to part. Their tongues melded together slowly, and lovingly, and his hands ran deep into the strands of her hair to press her closer to him. Her hands ran down his chest, and when she touched bare skin at his hip, she gently scratched her nails up his chest, until she brought his shirt over his head.

"Mmm, Bones," he muttered, bringing their lips together again. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for bed," she said matter-of-factly, chuckling into the side of his neck.

"God you're a tease you know that?" he growled, running his hand up her back.

"I know," she said, quickly swinging off him and grabbing the shirt she discarded.

He smiled at her and shook his head, scooting further over to his side, and waited for her to step out of her sweatpants and tank top, and slip into his shirt. He turned onto his side and opened his arms, pulling her back into him once she turned the light off.

His lips found her shoulder, and her temple, and he tiredly held onto her as he listened to her breath. "I love you, Bones. I really do."

"I know you do," she whispered, turning her head so she could kiss his forehead. "Now get some sleep, we'll figure out everything in the end."

She turned in his arms again, and he sighed as he rested his head against her shoulder again, muttering "I hope so," before they finally relaxed, and fell asleep.


	24. Cracks Are Forming Love

**An: Alright. Thought I would ground this out before I got on with the story. This chapter is like an introduction to the conflict, so be afraid...be very afraid. But be glad because I'm making slow, but steady headway on my other stories that are needing of my attention.**

**Also...I SURVIVED THE TITANIC!**

**SUCK IT!  
**

* * *

Angela glanced over at her friend; resting her cheek against her hand and spreading an allot of blue and purple pastels absently across the paper propped on the large desk before her. Her fingers; like everyone else's; were stained, but to the aspiring artist, her friend's mood was also stained.

Angela straightened and wiped her hands on the apron resting over her body. Reaching over, she waded a piece of brown paper from the bathrooms in her hand, and eyed the teacher; standing over and helping another student, before she chucked the wad across the room and hit her shoulder.

Temperance looked up, and Angela frowned further at the sad look in her eyes. She met Angela's gaze and raised her eyebrows, silently asking what she wanted.

"What's wrong?" Angela mouthed, stealing glances towards the plump Mrs. Grayson, knowing that as this time they weren't allowed to talk; or do anything other than draw for that matter.

In response, Temperance shook her head and turned back to the dark storm scene she was messily and carelessly creating, ignoring the huff she heard from her friend on the other side of the room.

Angela's hand shot out and crumpled another paper, standing up slightly and chucking it across the room, hitting her in the head, and wincing when Mrs. Grayson bellowed Angela's name.

"Miss Montenegro! Throwing things in my class?"

"It was just paper…" Temperance immediately jumped in for Angela's defense, her eyes devoid of care, or for that fact; emotion.

"Miss Brennan, since you are a stickler for the rules you should be aware that throwing things in my class is strictly forbidden," Mrs. Grayson argued, unaware of Angela shaking her head in warning.

"And I understand that, when it is something along the lines of a carving tool or a paint brush because there would be more chance of blunt force trauma of getting cut, but a wad of paper is hardly deadly, and therefore unconcerning," she stated, her voice taking on the same tone she spoke with when debating in her science class.

"So it would be perfectly fine for everyone to be throwing wads of paper during my class?" Grayson asked, crossing large arms over an even larger chest.

"Well, seeing as how there usually isn't a need to throw wads of paper, unless of course you were trying to get someone's attention, and then a single hit would suffice enough…"

"Keep talking back Miss Brennan and you'll find yourself in lunch detention."

"I'm not talking back; I'm simply stating that you are being absurd and irrational. My friend is concerned for me, and I apologize that your strict policies about feeling limit us from being able to ask simple lines of inquiry," Temperance returned, turning towards her teacher to face her with head on strength.

"Maybe you feel that way because you don't feel enough Miss Brennan."

"Well I'm feeling a hell of a lot now I wish I wasn't. Besides I find it both idiotic and unproductive to trust your judgment solely on how you feel. I prefer to think, more than feel…"

"Well, during lunch you can think all the way to Coach Batton's room."

"That makes no sense. My IQ is incredibly high, why would I need to create conscious thought to simply move the muscles in my legs?"

"Brennan, you're a smartass."

"I just stated I'm very smart, though it has nothing to do with my ass," Temperance shot back, smiling smugly as the football players in the back corner of the room busted out laughing.

"She has balls dude," one smiling boy said, his green eyes shining with humor.

"Ovaries," she corrected automatically, looking to Grayson for the next arguing matter, but happily washed the pastels off her fingers and hung up her apron once a pink slip was waved in her direction. She glanced up into the stern, heavy set eyes of her teacher and huffed at the disapproving look trying to be burned into her skin.

"Office, young lady," Grayson finally demanded, frowning while Temperance smiled, and mimicked her earlier waving of the slip through the air.

"Anything for my therapist," she shot over her shoulder, smiling again at the loud laugh that came from the green eyed football player.

"Oh Bren…" Angela muttered, shaking her head. "What happened to you?"

* * *

"Temperance…this isn't like you," Principal Taylor said sadly over steepled fingers. "What has happened to make you act like this?"

"Stupidity and irrationality," she stated coldly.

"I know it's more than that sweetie…has something happened with a friend, or with your family?"

"My family disappeared…I just have meager substitutes."

"Your friends?

"The loyal few I have haven't hurt me…yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"Obviously by the way I'm avoiding the subject, I don't want to tell you. I know you're supposed to be a confidant but you'll make it into a bigger deal than it is, and I'm here for a reason. Now either punish me, or let me go so I can grab my books for pre-cal…"

Taylor sat back with a sigh and shook his head, tearing up the slip before him and throwing it away in the waste basket beside his desk. He looked at her with pity in his eyes, and spoke with it bleeding in his voice. "Lunch detention for today will suffice, Temperance."

"Thank you," she growled, standing up and storming from his office, with anger crackling in her wake.

* * *

"Dude! Seel!" Jake bellowed as he ran after his friend on the way to lunch. "You're girl is a hell of a fire cracker. She bitched out Mrs. Grayson today. It was fucking hilarious."

Booth narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did she get into a fight with Grayson? That isn't like her."

"I have no idea," he muttered, shrugging a nonchalant shoulder. "She looked somewhere between sad and pissed all morning, and when Angie tried to get her attention by throwing paper at her, she defended her by calling Grayson strict and stupid pretty much, then got sent to the office."

"What did Taylor say about it?"

"Apparently, just gave her lunch detention."

"Huh," Booth muttered, looking towards Coach Batton's room. "Thanks for that Jake."

* * *

Batton looked up when the bell rang and Temperance walked in, sitting down in one of the wheeled chairs tucked under one of the rows of long tables. She didn't look at him, or speak, instead sat back in her chair and watched the idle animations play across the computer screens.

"Now, my Temperance couldn't be here for detention," Batton muttered in his deep baritone voice, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I am," she assured; her voice weak and quiet. "Argued too much with Mrs. Grayson today and got in trouble."

"Why?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Well, probably won't have too. I'm sure I'll hear about it all during planning."

Temperance smiled and shook her head, absently circling the faux wood designs on the table top with her finger. "Well you'll have to tell me what she said so I can make sure you know the truth. Knowing her she'll either make me out to be an abomination from hell or a pity party."

"Is it Seeley," Batton asked, nodding his head when she looked up at him quickly and then averted her eyes, and brought her hand up to brush away a tear that escaped from her eye. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No it isn't his fault," she muttered, shaking her head and sniffling. "It's my own insecurities that are making me worried. But it's just a bunch of stupid, emotional, girl crap that neither of us what to deal with."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Smiling weakly, she shook her head and sighed softly. "I'm not really hungry."

A strong knock echoed through the room before Booth walked in and glanced at Brennan. He turned to coach, and stared him down with steely coal colored eyes. "Do you think I could talk to her?"

"It's up to her sport," Batton said, turning towards Temperance, and standing when she nodded once. "Alright. Then I'll be outside."

Booth moved into a chair beside her, and waited for the door to close before he started, "Bones, what's going on?"

"I got in trouble…"

"Temperance," he whispered, reaching out and brushing his finger under her chin. She turned her eyes to his, and he frowned when he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his lap, holding her tight to him as she buried her face in his shoulder, and silently let her tears fall. She shook in his arms, and he soothed her lovingly, brushing her hair away from her face and peppering kisses across her skin.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, rocking her slightly in his lap.

She took in a deep breath and pulled back to look at him, wiping away her tears violently before she released a strangled huff and looked at him with fiery eyes. "I feel like you've been avoiding me all day. You hardly talked to me this morning, and you haven't so much as looked at me until now. What did I do wrong? And, if it is going to end like this, I would prefer you break up with me now instead of drag me along."

Booth chuckled and shook his head, reaching up to wipe away the moisture on her skin, before he kissed her forehead and tucked her into his chest. "Bones, I do not want to end our relationship, and you have done nothing wrong. There are just a few things I'm worried about is all."

"Then talk to me Booth," she pleaded, sighing and breathing in shakily. "I don't like it when you distance yourself from me."

He sighed and ran his hands down her back, kissing her cheek softly. "It's just…I'm worried about you, you and Jared, and my grades have been slipping because I've been trying to find a way around this life…among other things."

"What other things?"

'_Damn it Booth. You have to tell her. You'll have to leave for the base in Pittsburgh in two months for training…'_

"Just…keeping you safe Bones. As of right now, that's all I'm worrying about."

She sighed and brought her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck. "I wish you could stay tonight."

"How about, you sneak through my window tonight?" he asked, smiling at her when she pulled back to look at him, her still slightly saddened features screwed into that of confusion. "Or…through my back door at least…"

"What about your dad?"

"He works from eleven to five, and then drinks till eight. It's once he stumbles home that I'll have to worry about anything," Booth explained, kissing her cheeks, before landing his lips on her own.

The kiss sparked with passion, but they kept it short, and pulled back after a few seconds, looking at each other and silently willing the well being of the other.

"Alright," she whispered, smiling at him. "I'll ask Selene, and you, Jared, and I can all go do something downtown somewhere."

"Sounds perfect," he laughed, kissing her again, deeper, and longer than before. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her neck before he released his lips from hers to press a long kiss to the front of her throat. A small mewl broke from her lips, and his smile shined tenfold, before he held her tight again and whispered into her hair that he loved her.


	25. I Love You, I Need You, I Can't Lose You

**An: Okay, longer chapter, but I have no idea how good it is. I think it's...okay I guess, but I'm not absolutely enthralled with it. So, just calm down and don't expect much because I truly have no idea how well I wrote this...even though it is rated M. :)**

* * *

For some reason; hiding near the back of his house made her nervous. She could hear drunken bellows and the sound of glass breaking; along with the yells of a woman begging him to stop. She saw the shadows and saw Booth's form, a gasp forming on her lips as she noticed the silhouette of a small child hiding behind his legs.

She shook with anger as the hunched form of Booth's father pushed aside his wife and raised something in the air. Her breath held, and a tear slid down her cheek as the object slashed down, and caught Booth's shoulder.

She heard his voice; his exclamation of surprise, and his urgent cry telling Jared to run upstairs.  
She saw his hand hold his shoulder, and she saw the quick slug he gave his father, that sent him flying over a table; breaking the lamp that illuminated their shadows.

Against his direct orders, she slowly crept to the back door, and opened the screen before sliding inside. She looked around and moved up the stairs silently; dropping her bag in his room and moving to peer into Jared's room; smiling when she saw Booth cradling his little brother.  
She noticed the blood seeping from beneath his shirt and felt the tears fall heavier down her cheek. She stepped back and snuck into the bathroom; pulling out the blue first aid kit, and carrying it with her as she walked into his room and placed the box on his bed, then turned to absently look at his dresser.

She smiled as she took up a picture littered on the mahogany surface; looking over her features; scrunched up by the kiss he pressed to her nose. She picked up another shot he took; one of the few where he got her to actually look into the camera and smile; and she felt herself grin before she went to set the picture back in its place, and noticed a ring settled under the pictures.

She gasped as she ran her finger over the silver band; sliding up to touch the diamond that was settled daintily on the top. Absently; she let it slip onto her finger, and felt her heart pounding when she realized the size was perfect, and that Booth's footsteps were echoing down the hall.

She slid the ring off and put it back in its place; turning and smiling weakly at him when he walked in, and jumped; shaking his head before he shut the door behind him, and tried to keep his shoulder hidden. "I thought I told you to wait for me," he said quietly; shying away from the concern in her eyes.

"I came just a little bit early, and caught what happened," Temperance whispered, moving to stand in front of him. He looked shaken, and when she reached up to press her palm to his cheek, he grabbed her wrist, and placed soft, feather light kisses to the tips of her fingers.

"I'm sorry, that you had to see that," he whimpered, pulling her closer to him so he could press his forehead against her own.

She shook her head and gently pressed her fingers to his heart; shivering when she pulled her hand back, and her fingers were stained red. She held onto his wrist, and motioned for him to sit on his bed; the shamed look in his eyes still present as he complied with her wishes.

She moved to stand in front of him; looking at him questioningly, while clasping the hem of his shirt, and raising it over his head. She shook at the sight of the gash on his shoulder, and a soft sob released her lips.

He tried to cover up the stab wound, but she masochistically brushed his hand away, and turned her attention to the first aid kit that was settled by his hip. "I couldn't see what it was he hit you with…but I never would have thought he would stab you," she whimpered; pulling out a cloth, and placing peroxide on it before dabbing it on the cut.

He hissed and reached out to grasp her hip; tensing against the burn. "Yeah…it's a first," he muttered; groaning and leaning back to stare at the ceiling. "That fucking burns."

"I know," she whispered; pulling the cloth back and covering it with gauze. "But if I don't put peroxide on it, it might get infected, and then you have to explain how you got stabbed in the first place."

Booth grumbled and leaned forward to rest his head against her shoulder; taking in and holding a deep breath as she pressed tape to his wound, and then took her hands away; letting the pressure of her hands slip away. She let her hands fall, and settled them on his thighs; looking up at him with soft eyes, before she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the tape.

Bringing her hands to rest against his muscular stomach; she stilled and let her fingers twitch; a soft shiver brushing down her spine as she looked up at him, and rose enough to place a soft kiss against his jaw.

"B-Bones?" he asked quietly; his hand rising to cradle the back of her head. "What…what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," she whispered; the darkness falling over them completely as the outside porch light was clicked off by a silent force.

"You…you don't have to…take care of me like this," he muttered; framing her face with his hands, and brushing his thumbs against her cheeks softly.

His eyes bore into her own, but instead of the fear and nervousness he had in his own, he saw love in hers. She was calm, and understanding on a level he was afraid to see. In all truth, he abstained because he didn't want to hurt her; physically and emotionally, and he didn't necessarily know how smart it would be to do this, and then have to explain to her that he was going to Pittsburgh over Christmas break.

The way she slid from her crouch, and pressed him onto his back sent a fire ripping through his body; seemingly igniting everything that existed under his skin. He looked up at her and tried to keep his breathing regulated, but failed completely when she leant down and pressed her lips to his.

Groaning softly, he opened his mouth to hers; his hand rising to touch her side, and settle on her hip. His other arm; constricted by the bandages and the pain in his shoulder; rose just high enough for him to cup the side of her neck; his fingers tangling in the soft strands of her hair as their lips and tongues synced together in a soft, passionate tempo.

The hand at her hip slid to her back, and his fingers brushed against the skin revealed between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her jeans; her soft skin burning hot and smooth to the touch. His cool caress sent a soft whimper from her mouth, and she gasped when he wrapped his arm completely around her back, and settled her on her back; his weight being held on his elbows as he kissed her deeper.

She moaned quietly and slid her hands up into his hair; curling her knees to cradle him deeper into her body. She slid her hand down his back, and scratched her nails against his skin; letting her hands migrate down to the jeans that he had slung around his hips.

"We don't have to do this," he choked out quickly; pulling back and looking down at her softly; reaching up to gently brush his thumb against her cheek.

"I want to," Temperance whispered; arching her hips up to press into his erection; swallowing his moan with a swift kiss to his lips. "And if this is any indication…you want to too."

"I just…" he started; groaning and ducking his head into her neck; kissing and sucking softly on the skin. "I just want to make sure that…you know…that we aren't doing this for pity…or lust, but because we care about each other."

"Booth," she muttered; reaching up and cupping the side of his face. "I've never done this before…but, I want this with you."

"Are you positive?" Booth asked; placing soft kisses to her neck. "There's no rush for either of us."

"You mean…you haven't-"

"No," he assured; smiling at her and brushing his finger against her cheek bone. "No, of course not."

She smiled, and chuckled softly; reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips, before she slipped her shirt over her head, and showed him the lace black bra that held the soft, silky mounds of her breasts. "I want this," she whispered; scratching her nails down his chest, until she reached the button of his jeans. "I want you...to make love to me."

He shivered and rose as much as he could on his arms; allowing her to undo his jeans, and push them down his legs; her lips sucking softly on his neck and throat, as she threw the garment away and brushed her hand up against his tented erection; shivering at his throaty groan.

She shook as his hands came back to brush against her stomach; his lips following suit, as he lowered himself and placed soft, loving kisses against her abdomen. Her muscles quivered under his kiss, and her fingers brushed through the soft strands of his hair as he kissed lower, and stopped when he reached the waist of her jeans.

Whispering softly to her; she rose into the air; allowing him enough space to pull her tight jeans down from her hips and then off her legs. He brushed his hands down her legs, and pressed a soft kiss to her knee; whispering: "You're beautiful," tenderly; before he let his hands fall to massage her ankles, like he always did when she used his lap as a foot rest.

Temperance smiled at him, and rested her hands on her bare stomach; the nervous fluttering turning into a different kind of fluttering she usually felt when she was around him. He kissed up her stomach again, and pressed a soft kiss to her neck; sucking on the skin, and smiling when her nails dug into his shoulders in ecstasy.

She whimpered and moaned softly; arching into him and running her fingers through his hair as he softly pressed into her, and growled at the heat that burned at their contact. He let his hands roam over her skin; softly memorizing and burning tender touches into the ivory expanse she had allowed him to see.

He pulled his lips from her neck, and littered soft kisses across her shoulders, before he connected their lips passionately. He ran his fingers through the long, soft length of her auburn hair and whimpered when she arched herself into him and whispered against his lips: "Take it off…"

Booth smiled against her lips, and slid his hand under her back; unsnapping her bra, and softly tracing the edge where fabric met skin, before he pulled it away, and gasped softly; kissing the mounds of flesh lovingly.

His fingers danced down her legs, and he allowed his fingers to tighten against her hip; the soft fabric of her panties prickling at his palm. He slid the garment down her legs, and shivered when she rid him of the only clothing that separated them, and arched her hips up to press into him.

They both whimpered softly, and Booth released a shaky breath, as he rested his head against her shoulder. "If you keep that up, this won't last long, Temperance."

"Then why are you waiting?" she asked; arching into him again while simultaneously sucking on the front of his neck.

"I just…want you to be sure," Booth muttered; groaning and pressing into her again; running his fingers deep into her hair.

"Booth," Temperance whispered; kissing to his lips and holding his face between her hands. "I'm positive," she assured; reaching over and opening the drawer under his night stand and pulling out a condom he didn't know she knew was in there.

"Can I ask why all of a sudden?" he asked softly; smiling at her mischievous look before taking the package from her and tearing it open with his teeth.

She gently kissed across his jaw as he slipped the condom over him, and as he positioned himself at her entrance. Smiling softly; she held her lips at his ear and whispered three words that almost brought him to tears, and brought their bodies to officially couple.

"I love you," she confessed; breathing in and holding a pained, but pleasured gasp as he stretched her, and held her so tenderly that it made her heart swell.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked quietly; his fingers running lovingly through her hair as he peppered kisses all over her face and kept his arms secure around her; his heart pounding in his ears and blocking out everything except the sound of her voice.

"Sort of," she whispered; kissing along his shoulders and digging her nails into his back. "Just…go slow, please."

"That's what love making is, Bones," Booth whispered; starting up a slow, languid, pace; while connecting their lips together lovingly. "You really love me?"

"Yes," she whimpered breathlessly; resting her head in the crook of her neck as both pleasure and pain wracked her body. At moments she would tense, but during others she would relax and shiver; the never ending waves of change brushing over her until she felt a tingling sensation in her lower belly and she felt pre-climax tears spring to her eyes along with the frantic rise and fall of her chest against his own.

He felt the flutter of her walls around him, and he tightened his hold around her; burying his face in her neck and taking in a heavy breath of her scent while her nails dug into his skin. "Temperance," he growled; his arms starting to shake with the rest of his body as he felt a tightening in his groin that easily signaled his impending release.

Moaning softly; but muffling the sounds with his skin; she whimpered and cried out; piercing her nails deep enough into his skin to extract blood, but the momentary pain didn't bother either of them as pleasure blurred their vision black, and they clung to the other as they came together and their strangled, gasping cries echoed in their minds as heat radiated to every part of their bodies; settling just under their skin.

Sweat stuck their skin together, but the heat of their sweat couldn't mask the burning tears he felt dripping down his chest. Concerned, and with a rapidly beating heart; he pulled her back, and brushed his fingers under her eyes; kissing her softly and looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her smile was sweet, and he gasped audibly as she reached forward and brought their lips to crush together; the constant movement of their mouths bringing him to a state of delirium. "Stop asking that," she commanded; groaning as he slipped from her, and fell to her side.

He removed the offending latex that covered him, and threw it away in the waste basket beside his bed. Turning towards her, he brushed his fingers across her jaw and placed a loving kiss to the side of her face; brushing his fingers through her hair, until she turned her eyes to look at him, and smiled softly.

"We're going to be exhausted and terribly sore for school tomorrow," she said quietly; laughing and placing a tender kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"Then just don't go."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the Friday before exams. You really think we're going to do anything?"

"Oh admit it. You just love three day weekends."

"I do," he agreed; smiling and resting on his back; opening his arms to her like he did so many nights before. She sidled up to his side, and rested her head against his chest; the feeling of their cooling bodies pressed together completely; flesh to flesh; both comforting and electrifying. "But, I love them a whole lot more when I get to spend them with you."

Temperance smiled up at him, and laced her fingers with his against his stomach, before she brought their lips together softly and lovingly. "Okay," she agreed; snuggling against him once more and sighing contently as his fingers ran through her hair. "You know, I never missed a day of school until I met you."

"Well…I never actually went to school until I met you," Booth admitted; smiling and kissing her forehead tenderly. "We are each other's shining light; bettering each other's lives a day at a time. I help you live and experience love…"

"And I help you accept learning as something that doesn't have to be the enemy," she whispered; kissing his chest while squeezing the hand she had laced with her own.

"You help me be smart…"

"And you help me feel."

"Exactly," he muttered; holding her tighter and bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I love you, Bones. So, terribly much."

"I know," she returned; her voice small and tired as she fought to hold onto the consciousness that was slipping further and further away from her. "You show me that every day. I only hope I do the same. You mean everything to me, Booth, and I have no idea what I would do without you."

Shivering, he felt tears slice down his cheeks at his impending future. He had pictured the worst possible outcomes every single night before he fell asleep, and every night he hoped and prayed that when he had to tell her that he was being enlisted into the army he would still have her in his life.

Looking down at her; he watched as she slept, and he placed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead once again, before he closed his eyes and tried to quell the pleads to God that kept running through his mind.

'_I can't lose her…I can't ever lose her. My life is meaningless without her. Please…don't tear her away from me, because of my own selfish decisions….please.'_


	26. Good Morning, Beautiful

**An: _PLEASE READ THIS!_ **

**So yes! Here is the morning after. I know this took way too long but I'm sorry. I know that some of you (I know I do), feel a little strung out when you're waiting for that next update, and for that I cheesily offer you...*sigh* my Twitter account.**

**I hate twitter, I really do, but I find it super convenient; so therefore, you can follow me, or make an account and follow me, and I will keep you posted with story progresses. Of course when I'm updating about a story progress some spoilers might be involved, and spoilers are always fun...well not so much spoilers as little hints. :)**

**So go to _twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus_, and you will be graced with my page. I'll be tweeting new stuff as much as possible from both my phone and computer. I know it's a cheesy line, but it makes me feel loved to have my own viewer community...:)  
**

* * *

His dirty window blocked most of the sunlight that streamed into his room; a pleasant smile brushing across his lips as he awoke from a wonderful sleep, and tightened his arms around the woman sleeping beside him. She was curled tight in his blankets and he allowed one of his knuckles to softly trace down the curve of her back; a smile on his lips as she groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

He glanced over his shoulder; his eyes widening in surprise as he realized it was close to noon, and Temperance was still fast asleep; her lithe form curled contently in a small ball under the soft white blanket that he had covering his normal sheet.

Tightening his hold around her; he buried his nose in her hair and laced their fingers together; his thumb brushing against her soft skin. He waited another half an hour until her body started to stir, and she released a pain filled groan.

"Sore," she croaked out in a sleep husky voice; tightening her hold around the hand that was settled in her own.

Chuckling deep in his chest, he nuzzled his nose against her neck and placed a soft kiss against the tender skin; holding her tight to him as he let his other hand move to rest against her abdomen. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Mmm no," she grumbled; moving onto her back and looking up at him with a smile. "It's a pleasant sore."

He smiled lovingly and brought his fingers to her face; letting his hand slide down until his palm was settled perfectly against her cheek. He heard the hitch in her breath, and smiled wide before he lent down and brought their lips together; their mouths opening automatically to the other.

Soft mutual groans of pleasure left their lips as they started to gravitate to each other; limbs circling as the sheets fell away from their naked bodies, and they both hissed at the intrusion of cold that brushed over their skin. He chuckled and smiled up at her; brushing her hair behind her ear with a tender pass of his fingers before he leaned up enough to pressed a kiss to her nose. "Lunch?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want Bones."

"I want a lot of things," she teased; ducking her head against his neck so she could place a suckling kiss against his skin. "But anything you can scrounge up will be perfectly fine for me."

Laughing, he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her body; kissing her heavily, before moving his lips down her neck and chest until he ended against her lower stomach. He sat back on his heels and crawled from his bed; slipping on his boxers and absent mindedly passing his hand down his chest. "You're sure you don't want me to get you anything? Ibuprofen?"

"No," she chuckled; sitting up and bringing the sheet to cover her chest. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright," he whispered; leaning his fists against his mattress so he could kiss her softly; a smile erupting across his lips the second her hands rested against his cheeks. Letting himself drift away from her, he returned his lips to her forehead and quietly said: "Good morning beautiful."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Moving her way from his room; Temperance silently crept downstairs, and moved into the kitchen; wrapping her arms around her lover from behind with a smile on her face. He released a soft chuckle and rested his hand against her arms; looking over his shoulder to gaze at her smiling face. "Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know," she confessed; softly kissing his shoulder, before stretching up to kiss his jaw. "I'm just…really happy when I'm with you."

Booth's lips turned up in a smirk, and he circled in her arms; lifting her up and turning, so that she was sitting on the counter. He moved between her legs and rested his hands on her waist; softly tugging on the shirt of his that she had thrown over her body. "You're sure it just isn't endorphins and dopamine?"

"In a chemical stand point…that's all it is, but in a humane stand point it's a whole lot more," she promised; wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him forward enough to bring their lips together hungrily.

"It's hard to believe that this year is half way over," he said wistfully; shaking his head sadly as he moved his fingers through her hair. "I wish time would…slow down."

"That's never going to happen," she stated; smiling at him and brushing her hands down his chest. "You can't control time, just like you can't fight a rip tide. You just have to go with it, and make the most of everything while you have the chance."

"Who knew you would be the optimist in the relationship," he teased; kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

"Booth, neither of us are optimists," Temperance reasoned; kissing the bandages that were still covering his wound from the night before. "But we take turns being the optimist for each other when we need it."

"I wish you could realize just how much I love you," Booth whispered; pulling back enough to capture her lips in a searing kiss; their tongues fighting heavily in their mouths and using up the precious amounts of oxygen that their lungs could hold. She let her fingers spike up his hair, and his hands settled against the small of her back; holding her in the loving cradle of his arms, until they both broke apart and gasped for breath against each other's lips.

Chuckling breathlessly; she muttered: "I'm sure I realize fine," before she brought their lips together once again; her legs tightening around his hips until the faint smell of burning food was sucked into their lungs.

"Lord," Booth growled; holding her face in his hands before he kissed her lips one more time, and moved away from her. "I can't seem to do anything right around you. You're such a distraction."

"But, I'm the best kind of distraction," she added; smirking at him and laughing as he snatched up the grilled cheese sandwich, and threw it away.

"That is true, but there is nothing worse than a burnt grilled cheese sandwich. If I served that I would be ashamed and Pops would be disappointed," he argued; placing another dollop of butter into the sizzling pan. He placed another sandwich into the pan and turned the heat down; turning back to her so he could place his hands on either side of her hips. He rose an eyebrow to her, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear; softly kissing her nose before he touched under her chin and brought their eyes together. "Do you want something to drink?"

"If I did, I would tell you to get me something," she explained bluntly, a smile on her lips as his hand slid to her cheek. She tilted her hand into his grasp and placed a soft kiss on his wrist; her fingers reaching out to softly touch his bare torso and tug him closer. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine," he hushed; leaning his chest against her own as he pressed a loving kiss to her temple. "But I'm sure you aren't going to accept that."

"You know me so well," she agreed; tearing back the bandages and frowning at the nasty gash that littered his seemingly flawless skin. "I should clean this again."

"After we eat," he promised; brushing her hand away enough so he could pat his bandage back against his skin. "Once we get some food in our stomachs you can play doctor for as long as you want."

"Well…no matter how much I would enjoy that…there has to be some studying done since we skipped school today," Temperance offered, smiling at the aggravated groan that left his lips. "Finals are next week Booth. We'll have plenty of time to relax between our tests."

"You will have time to relax between your tests," he amended; resting his forehead against her shoulder momentarily. "I'll just have to study some more."

"It won't take that long. We can go to school a little bit early in the afternoon and review before, and I'll just wait until you're done."

"And do what? Sit in the commons area, staring at the ceiling?"

"I can bring a book Booth," she insisted; smiling and kissing him softly as she pressed him back, and slid from the counter to flip the sandwich sizzling over the stove. She turned back towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck; smiling as he circled her in his arms once again, and rocked her back and forth. Their lips joined together, and Temperance soon found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her back pressed against the wall. The handle of the front door jiggled, and their lips tore apart; both of them looking at each other in horror before she slipped from his arms, and she quickly snuck up the steps.

Booth stood in front of the stove and moved the cooked sandwich to the plate beside him; glancing over his shoulder as his mother moved weakly through the door. "You okay, mom?"

Her gaze forced up quickly, and the smile she gave him was weak. She nodded her head and tightened her arms around the bag held to her chest; worrying her lip with her teeth before she met her son's eyes. "I'm fine Seeley. What are you doing home so early?"

"I didn't see a need to go to school," he lied smoothly. "We have our exams next week, so we aren't doing anything in class. We already have our review sheets, and now we pretty much just go from class to class and talk."

"Oh, okay," she agreed; ignoring the eyebrow raise that was shot her way. She knew she never gave in to excuses easily, but she had a plan that she needed to rethink. "Where's Jared?"

"School. He's going home with his friend tonight, and spending the weekend with him. He has a soccer game Saturday. Are you going?"

"I'll try, but you know how busy I've been lately."

The glare he shot her froze her heart, and the sigh she released was enough to give herself away. "You know I can't do this anymore Seeley."

"Yeah, just like you can't stand to think of your sons before yourself," he growled; flipping another one of his sandwiches angrily. "Who gives a shit anymore mom. If you're going just get your stuff and leave. I'll make sure to take care of my baby brother…it's not like we were going to be here much longer anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've only got three people in this world that I truly love, and they all deserve to be happy. Happiness isn't offered in a home run by a drunk and a coward," he hissed; throwing the sandwich onto the plate and turning the stove off. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Alice Booth's mouth fell open as she watched her oldest son tramp up the stairs; the soft sound of pattering feet disappearing into nothing above her head. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes as she brought her hand to the necklace that hung around her neck. She opened the golden heart, and looked upon the small baby pictures of her sons, and silently said a prayer for them both before she grabbed her grandmother's rosary sitting on her bedside table, and snuck out the back door.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Are you okay?" Temperance asked; her arms tightening around her waist as she watched him practically throw the plate onto his dresser, and slump down onto the edge of his bed.

"No, Bones. I'm not," he said loudly; scratching his fingers down his face. "Everything is being thrown at me at the last minute. How am I going to juggle everything now that my mom is just walking out of the picture?"

"What do you mean juggling everything?" she whispered; shifting nervously on her feet as she let her gaze drift up to his.

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair; spiking up the short strands before looking at her with pleading eyes. "It doesn't matter," he grumbled; nodding to the grilled cheese sandwiches sitting on the dresser. "Go ahead and eat up, sweetheart."

"What about you?" she asked; reaching for the plate as he shook his head again.

"I've lost my appetite," Booth muttered; smiling weakly at her and opening his arms to her in a silent invitation for her to settle in his lap.

Temperance answered with a soft smile of her own and grabbed the plate off the mahogany dresser; about to make her way over to him until an envelope fluttered to her feet, and his face paled when she brought it into her fingers. The plate was abandoned on the dresser once again, and her hands were shaking as she brushed her thumb across the insignia in the top corner of the message. She looked up at him and took in a shaky breath; tilting her head as she whispered: "The Army?"

He ascended to his feet, and tried to move closer to her, but with every step forward that he took, she took one step back. They shared a mutual look of terror, and as his fingers came in contact with her arm, she shied away, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Booth, what is this?"


	27. It'll Never Stop

**An: Sort of short, I know, but this part was important enough that it was supposed to be in a chapter of it's own. The title kind of makes me giggle, because it's got a little double meaning, but you all don't want to tread in the deep recesses of my mind, so therefore I'm not going to make you. :)**

**I say again, prepare for some angst. I don't know WHEN I'm going to get around to it...but when I do...beware.  
**

* * *

"Booth, what is this?"

"It's an invitation," he whispered, his whole body shivering at the sadness that was settled deep in her eyes.

"From the army?"

"Yes. It says that I have to go to the base in Pittsburgh during our Christmas vacation, for training and health screening. I'll have to take stress tests and fitness tests to make sure I could survive emotionally and physically in a war."

"Christmas break? That's…two weeks."

"Yeah I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He tried to move closer to her, but she stepped back with every step he took forward, and he was forced to remain still and look deep into the blue eyes that had been brightened with tears. He released a quivering sigh and tried to reach up to brush away the tear that had spilled down her cheek, but she jerked away.

"Booth, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded as her hand came up to quickly brush away the single rolling drop of moisture.

"Because I was afraid of this happening," he muttered; his body slumping onto the edge of his bed. "I was afraid of hurting you."

"Well…we're here now," she growled as she backhanded more of her tears. "So please, fully explain to me, why hiding your future from me was a good idea."

"Bones, I don't know if that is my future," Booth amended quickly. "This is only training, to see if I CAN be in the army. It's not like I'm enlisting."

"You're considering it though," she pointed out. "And consideration is enough."

She advanced forward, and grabbed the clothes that she had shed the night before. She quickly donned them, and grabbed the light, black jacket that she had placed on his desk when entering the warmth of his room. He stood and moved closer to her; his hand coming to gently hold her forearm. "Bones…please don't leave."

Her eyes turned to his, and he gasped audibly against the cold pain he saw in them. She removed her arm from his hand, and she slipped her jacket over her shoulders with a shake of her head. "I just…I need time," she explained, before the reverberating sound of her footsteps, followed the timid closing of his front door.

~*~*B+B*~*~

The frigid cold has finally paid off, and as enough water had risen into the atmosphere, white, fluffy snow littered the ground. She didn't know where she was going, but with each crunching step, she felt her resolve faltering, and her body temperature decreasing. She huddled close to herself to try and ward off the chill, but eventually she gave up, and settled on the edge of a dock stretching out into the river.

She watched the grey colored water that stood practically motionless before her, as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her breath came out in puffs of condensed air and as her body continued to shiver, she felt those shivers turn into sobs.

Temperance didn't understand why she was crying, but understood that it hurt enough to cry in the first place. He wasn't going to the war, and it was only training, but just the thought of him being sent into one of the most dangerous places in the world crushed her heart. She knew that, as a senior he would have to worry about where he was going to go in the future, but she supposed that, deep down, she wanted him to stay in the area so she could be with him.

She felt safe when she was with him. She was happy when she was with him, but just like any other happy time of her life…it had to end.

She jumped when she felt a blanket rest on her shoulders, and she dug her teeth into her lip when she looked up to see him looking down at her with red, puffy eyes. He sat down behind her, and wrapped her in his arms; his lips pressing against her winter chilled cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a tear laden voice. "Bones, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to lie to you, but the one thing I didn't want you to do was worry about me being sent away. This is only a test, to see if I want to do this…like a college orientation."

"Booth…we both know that's bullshit," she muttered as she turned fully into his arms. "You have a chronic mania for protecting people."

"Mania?" he chuckled; his hands working fiercely to bring blood back into her arteries.

"You should have just told me," she whispered; her eyes turning up to his own. "You need to tell me. Your future is important to me, and I want to be there for you…no matter what you choose to do. If you want to go into the army…share it with me, and I'll be there to support you."

"I told you this isn't set in stone," Booth assured. "I don't know if this is what I really want to do, but I do know that I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"To Pittsburgh, for Christmas. Come with me."

"Am I allowed too?"

"Yeah Bones," he said with a smile, a soft kiss being pressed to her forehead. "I'll be staying at a hotel a couple miles from the base, and I'll be in their labs and on their courses for most of the morning, but afterwards I'm free to do anything I want, and I don't want to spend Christmas without you."

"What about Jared?" she asked quietly, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

"He'll be with Pops. I'm going to stop there for a few days since we have an extra week off for Christmas, and we're going to have our family Christmas before I head to the city. You know that Pops would kill to see you again, and Dan will probably be on a break for the holidays," he explained; his arms tightening around her. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Selene did tell me a couple days ago that she and Dan would be going to his Aunt's for a family celebration, and she hoped that I had other plans," Temperance confessed, a smirk on her lips as she softly kissed his cheek. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind me going with you."

"Then it's settled. We will be going to Pittsburgh for Christmas. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to go to a Steelers' game while we're there."

Her eyebrow rose towards her hair line, and she looked at him quizzically; her parted lips becoming covered with his own, before he chuckled, and helped her up from the docks. "Football, Bones. The Steelers are a football team."

"Oh," she muttered, a nod of her head following the arm he wrapped around her shoulder. "I suppose as long as you inform me on the rules and regulations of football before we actually go to a game, then that'll be alright."

"It's a deal," he whispered, his hand coming out to meet her own. They laughed as they shook hands, and Booth ran his fingers through her hair before he connected their lips, and their tongues fought between their mouths as they both stumbled back to his truck.

"I love you, Bones," he confessed quietly when her back touched the metal of her door. "I never want you to forget that. No matter what happens, between us or with anyone else, I want you to remember that I love you…that I'll always love you."

"You can't tell that you'll always love me," she muttered practically, a smile on her face as he opened the door to his warmed up truck and his hands rested on her hips before he lifted her into her seat.

"Yes I can," he nodded, his body stretching up to kiss her once again. "I promise you always Bones. I'll always love you. It'll never stop."


	28. Anatomy Exams and Diehard Fans

**An: Yay for new chapters. We've got some Christmas VA-K for you, before any sort of angst, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts.**

**If you want spoilers for upcoming stories or hints, follow me on twitter and tumblr.**

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
Tumblr: lalexis(dot)tumblr(dot)com  
**

**

* * *

The Friday before Christmas Break**

He smirked as he looked down at the beauty resting under his sheets; her body curled into a tight, warm circle. He pulled his coat over his shoulders against the cold that had settled in his room, and he reached down to pull up the comforter that had fallen to the floor. He settled it over her shoulders, and tucked the ends around her, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

She stirred under him, and soft whimpers left her throat as her bright blue eyes opened to his own. Her lips turned up in a smile momentarily, before she stretched her arms over her head, and shivered as the cold air rushed to her heated body. She curled back into his blankets, before she looked up at him and let her fingers reach out to brush her bangs from her face. "What time is it?"

"7:30," he answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and reached out to play with the long strands of her chestnut hair. "I have to go in for my first, second, and fourth period exams."

She chuckled tiredly, and yawned against the back of her hand before she reached up to touch the material covering his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you had to go in yesterday when I didn't have too."

"Yeah and I'm sure you were entertained."

"I packed the whole day."

"Exactly," she whispered with a smile, her fingers running through her hair as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest against the cold. "What are you planning to do after fourth?"

"Drive back here and get you. We can go out and get something to eat before coming back for seventh. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Do you still want a study a little before we take the exam?"

"Yes please," Booth huffed, as he smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder. "I remember most everything, but a few things are still jumbled. Over all I think I'll do well."

"Well you can verify that with me once we're done," Temperance returned, her body leaning into his weakly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before she settled her head against his shoulder and allowed his arms to circle around her form. He was chilled, and his clothing scratched at her skin, but she was content. The sigh that left her throat was whimsical, and she smiled into the column of his neck as his fingers ran through her hair still, and his lips pressed against the tender skin of her temple.

"Go back to sleep," he offered quietly as he let his fingers touch down the curve of her spine. He stilled his fingers at her lower back, and he started soft circles in a single spot that seemed to drain any and all energy away from her. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Mmm, I don't want you to go," she mumbled quietly, as she moved her hands from the warmth under the covers, to the heat of his body hiding under his jacket.

"If you go to sleep you'll get to see me sooner."

"No I won't. No matter what I do, the time to at which I'll see you again will be the same. If I go to sleep, it will only feel like I will have to wait a shorter time, when in actuality it will still be the same length of time."

"Alright, it's too early for smart speak," he whispered, his hands coming up to hold her shoulders. He pressed her back onto his bed and pulled the blankets up over her head; his laugh echoing through his room as her hands rose up and she pushed the blankets away from her face, which remained astray with strands of her hair. He reached towards her and helped her palm hair away, before he leaned forward and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay," she muttered, as her fingers traced the lines of his face. "I love you."

"I love you," he returned softly, as he turned his head into her hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," Temperance argued, as her eyes started falling.

"Yeah," he agreed, a soft smile touching his face, as he moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "All I need is you."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Where did you get all these x-rays?" Booth asked, as he sat back in his chair and watched as she pulled out a large cover stuffed with x-rays. She placed the stack on the lunch table and pushed her bag further away from them, before she pulled out the first two and sat them in front of him.

"Selene has good friends at the hospital. I asked her to ask if they had old x-rays that couldn't be used by any means for the hospitals. Now, look at these two x-rays, tell me what breaks they are, and how they occur," Temperance asked, moving the two graphs towards him, before sitting back casually; mimicking his posture.

Their eyes connected and he took in a slightly nervous breath, before he picked up one of the x-rays and turned it up towards the light. He looked over the opaque colors of the broken bone, and narrowed his attention towards the break. He glanced at the surrounding tissue, and then back to the bone, before he handed it to her and straightened his stance. "A spiral fracture to the femur. The spiral fracture is common in motion injuries and child abuse. Must have hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Good," she returned with a smile, before she placed the x-ray under the casing and pulled out another for a later time. "But if you have to write an essay I suggest that you not say that it hurt like a son of a bitch."

"I would be being realistic. Hoffman would respect that."

"I'm sure everyone knows that if you break your femur, especially if you twist your femur to actually break it, it'll hurt pretty damn bad."

"Maybe, but your articulacy on paper could inspire me to write my whole entire essay on exactly how much it would hurt to break your femur."

Her lips turned upwards in a smirk, before she silently handed him another one of the x-rays and nodded her head for him to continue. She watched as he squinted and ran his eyes over the picture depicted before him. He brought his lip into his mouth, before he moved closer, and then backed away completely and handed the graph back to her.

"Compression fracture to the second lumbar vertebrae, caused when the bone is crushed, such as carrying something too heavy."

"Very good," she congratulated again, before discarding the x-ray with the others. She pulled another out and moved the two closer to him, but as she sat back to watch him, she couldn't help but have her own pride move at her insides and force her to ask. "Do you know exactly how x-ray's work, and who's theory it was that 'began' the first x-ray?"

"R…Rutherford?"

"Wow, I'm surprised," Temperance muttered; her fingers lacing over her stomach. "That's correct. Rutherford's gold-foil experiment; which used alpha particles to pass through a flattened piece of gold foil. Some particles went all the way through the empty space of the electron cloud, while others bounced off the nucleus of the atom to depict that something was in its way."

"Greenstick fracture," he spoke after her, his smile smug, and proud. "Left ulna. A fracture that is incomplete and is not broken across the entire bone. Most common in children."

"Hmm," she muttered; bringing her knees to her chest against the edges of the table. "I'm turning you into a scientist yet."

"And look at this stuff all day every day? No way. You can keep your bone play for yourself, there Bones, and I'll just be there on the sidelines to encourage you…lord knows you'll need it. Who could look at bones for the rest of their life and have to remember all this crap?"

"Me…"

"Well you're special, you don't count."

"If I'm so special than, wouldn't I count?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Since you're special you aren't normal. I'm talking about normal people. People who aren't super geniuses that are going to obtain three doctorates in six years…"

"Your process to obtaining your statistics is very inaccurate and confusing Booth. You're aware of that aren't you?"

"Yup, but I already took stats, and don't need to relive that," he grumbled, smiling at her with his charm smile, before he once again brought the graph to the light and immediately handed it back to her after seeing the section of bone protruding at a ninety degree angle from the poor bastard's ankle. "Now that's just freaking sick…"

*~*~B+B~*~*

Absently, Temperance let her fingers trace designs into the table top; her cheek rested against her fist as she glanced at the clock once again, and wondered how Booth was feeling. Her exam had been easy to her, and she had finished it within twenty minutes. She turned her test into Mr. Hoffman, and as she left she shared one last look with her boyfriend, before she smiled at the smile he gave her and made her way back into the commons.

She brought her knees to her chest once again, and traced the basketball that was drawn on her sweatpants. She tried to think of anything that needed her attention, but nothing came to her mind. Her exams went flawlessly, and she was up to date with all of her classes. The only thing that she could think about that she needed to do, was get Booth a Christmas present, but even with that she already knew what she wanted to get him.

She let her fingers circle the table once more, before she felt two hands press quickly into her side, and she jumped in her seat on the squeak that she cut off with her own hand. She glared up at Booth, who stood happily over her, and bent down enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "Miss me, buttercup?"

"Yeah up until those last ten seconds," she muttered, as she stood from her seat. "How do you think you did?"

"I actually remembered most everything," Booth declared, his arms unconsciously going around her waist. "I'm surprised that I actually learned from you, seeing as how you distract me a lot more than Hoffman ever did."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one. So, how about we get out of here, get Jared, get our stuff, and head towards Pops' ranch. I got us Steelers' tickets for next Sunday. My initial training should be done by then, and we can start off our relaxing vacation with a game of football."

"I'm not sure freezing to watch a bunch of guys pile on to each other is considered a relaxing vacation," Temperance pointed out, her fingers running over the curve of his collar.

"Just wait until you are painted black and gold, and your throat is scratchy from screaming, and you get to reap the fan benefits of watching your team win, Bones. That…that is the meaning of relaxation."

"Must I really be painted for this sporting event?"

"Yes Bones, it's a necessity."

"I'm sure not everyone paints themselves for these things Booth. Why must I be one of them?"

"Because you are going with a diehard Steelers fan. Meaning you are a diehard Steelers fan by association. I've already bought a jersey for you and found another pair of the Steelers' socks that I already have, so you can wear them. They're super warm, you'll love them."

Her eyebrow rose and she tilted her head, her silence stretching between them as his smile stretched with each passing second. "I can just picture it now, you with streaks of paint on your cheeks. Bones you're going to look so cute. I'll even hold you up on my shoulders for a better look when you actually get into the game."

Her eyes rolled and she turned away from him; grabbing her coat and bag before he could snatch it from the table. She tightened her coat around her and started moving towards the front doors of the school, a smile lightening her face as Booth followed her, rambling off a verbal list of all the sports memorabilia he was going to have to find for her, and voicing again and again exactly how much she was going to love the experience.


	29. The Pleasure Is All Mine

**An: Alright, here is the next installment. Just some small adventures to and in the great land of Pittsburgh, PA! :D I truthfully love Pittsburgh, and I especially love Primanti Bros. :D I had to get one that had like three cheeses, because that was literally the only sandwich that didn't have meat on it but it was still so friggin good O.O**

**So good I was craving it will writing this story. :)**

**Hit me up on twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**And next chapter will be the Adventure into Steelers Football. :D Woot woot!  
**

* * *

"Alright my man, I'm looking forward to it. Will you be in your usual spot?" Booth asked into his phone, as he leaned over to kiss Temperance's cheek before he took her bag and placed it into the bed of his truck. "Alright, that is great man. I heard you put some additions onto Shasta. Really? We'll have to take another cross country road trip. Alright, tell Karen I said hey. Okay, I'll see you in T-minus 3 days. Bye."

"Who was that?" Temperance asked as she placed more of her bags in the back.

"My friend Jamie," Booth explained, throwing the last of the duffel bags into the bed before covering their belongings with tarp and dropping to the ground. "He said he'll get tickets for us and make sure we have an exclusive seat in his fan bus."

"Fan bus?" she asked, as she placed her hands in her pockets and steeled her shoulders against the wind.

"Oh yes. I can't even begin to explain it, you just have to experience it," he ordered, walking around the truck to open the door for her. "My lady?" he asked, smirking at her as he offered his hand to help her into the seat.

Her eyes rolled in protest, but her hand slipped into his own, her lips falling against his before she climbed into the truck, and waited for Jared to come bounding out of the house. The cold weather got to him instantly, and the child bolted for the open car door. He climbed in beside Temperance, and slipped into his seat in the back, curling in on himself and pleading that they shut the door. The two teenagers smiled at each other, and Booth slammed the passenger's side door closed, before he made his way to the other side of his truck, and sidled in beside his girlfriend. He made sure that the heat was turned to its highest, and he checked his gas gauge before he clicked his seat belt and made sure everyone else did the same.

"Oh wow," Temperance muttered as she slid the hook into the lock. "You're actually wearing your seat belt now?"

"Well…yeah, Bones. It's stupid NOT to wear your seat belt in the winter," he scoffed with a teasing tint in his eyes. "Ice is a son of a bitch, and that stuff could be the death of you."

"You never wore your seat belt before," Jared piped in, smiling to the couple sitting in the front. "Even in the winter. You said it held you back."

"Tattle-tail," Booth grumbled, as he tried to fight the smile that was stretching across his face. "Now I have to admit she has an influence on my habits."

"You didn't have to admit anything, but since you did so semi-willingly, I won't tease you…too much," Temperance promised, her hand settling against his knee and squeezing lovingly. She rolled against her hip and placed a kiss to his cheek before the young child in the back brought into the conversation the one thing they feared of the most.

"I spy with my little eye…something…white."

"Snow."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Booth and Temperance spent a couple days in Pops' company before they started to make their way to Pittsburgh. They spent their time relaxing in the warm, log cabin, while the snow sprinkled outside. Every once in a while, on a way to the barns to help with the horses, they erupted into a full out snow ball war, and many of their afternoons were spent wrapped together in the same blanket, while they sat in front of the roaring fire at the end of the room.

Booth tried to convince Pops in letting him open their presents there, but the stickler for Christmas tradition refused, and turned their presents over to Temperance's watchful eye, with strict orders to NOT open them until Christmas day. She was able to hide their gifts deep in her luggage, or under the seat of Booth's truck, but every time that his grandfather was out of earshot, he turned to her and begged for her to break the rules. He would let his arms circle her, and he would rain kisses across her skin as he whispered his pleas right into her ear, while his fingers would dance across her tender, barely touched skin. But still she held out, and simply silenced his attempts with deep kisses of her own.

And so on the final night in Lancaster, he decided that they could use a break from the cooler air in the loft. While Temperance was helping Pops, he blew up their air mattress, and surrounded the area with pillows. The heat of the fire licked against his arms, and he smiled as he threw a sheet over the mattress, and followed with large, comfortable comforters. He watched as she danced into the house, jumping and trying desperately to warm herself, before she stilled and looked at his smiling face.

"Booth, what is this?" she asked, as her hands tore away her gloves, and she stepped easily out of her boots.

"Well, Bones. It's winter time now. It's a little too late to go camping, so until it warms up again, we're going to camp inside," he explained, smirking as he patted the spot beside him. "I was thinking about stringing sheets across the chairs to make it a real tent, but I don't know if Pops trusts me enough to have you in such a secluded area."

"You're damn right I don't trust you," the older man grumbled, before he smirked and winked to his grandson. "This right here is perfect. I can see everything."

Temperance's cheeks colored and she chuckled as she discarded of her large coat and rested it on the back of one of the chairs. She made her way across the room, and easily plopped into her boyfriend's lap, the comfort of the fire bringing warmth back into her tingling limbs. She wiggled in his grasp and smiled as she reclined against his chest and looking up into his eyes. "I've never done something like this before," she whispered, as a soft sadness passed quickly across her eyes. "Thank you."

"We haven't even gotten to the fun yet Bones," he muttered as he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. "I have marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, and a light bulb waiting for us."

~*~*B+B*~*~

On their first night in Pittsburgh, the two were tired from staying up all night 'camping' and then having to drive the four hour trip. It took them almost another hour to get across town, as Steelers fans left and right flooded the city and clogged traffic. They reached their room at two in the afternoon, and once they got all of their things into their modest hotel room, Booth instantly dragged her outside and once again into bumper to bumper traffic.

"I don't understand it. You were so eager to get out of this traffic, and now you get right back into it again," Temperance muttered, her fingers brushing against his neck leisurely as she watched him concentrate on the road in front of him.

"Yeah Bones, but this is Primanti Brothers. Anyone who EVER steps foot inside of Pittsburgh should go to the Primanti Brothers. And this might be our only chance to go. Tomorrow, during and after the game, it'll be packed," he explained, his hand rising to grasp her wrist so he could place tender kisses against her knuckles.

"And why is this restaurant so special?"

"They've been around since the 1930's Bones. It started with Joe Primanti selling sandwiches to truckers, but one day this guy walked in with potatoes and asked if he could fry them. Afterwards everyone thought they looked pretty good, so some people asked them on their sandwiches, and the rest is history. The Primanti Brothers restaurant is the TRUE taste of Pittsburgh, and no one with a right mind would pass up this experience," he explained, as he took a quick turn onto the back roads, and started to cut through the city.

"It sounds really unhealthy if you ask me," she teased as she traced her thumb against his jaw.

"It is, but who cares."

"You will when your arteries clog."

"Bones…it's meat, and coleslaw, and french-fries, on one sandwich. It's heaven, and Pittsburgh, between bread. No one cares about calorie counts."

"Uh, I do."

"Temperance Brennan," Booth yelled playfully, his hand reaching out so he could ruffle her hair. "For one, you are a gorgeous, gorgeous woman. You're healthy, and fit, and should not be conscious about what you eat what so ever. Two, this is all a part of the process. Imagine that this is an anthropology lesson, and you have to insert yourself into the culture. Primanti Bros is part of the culture. Insert yourself…please. I promise you, you will not be disappointed."

"I'm only teasing you," Temperance promised, as she slicked her fingers through his hair once more, before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "If I didn't want to…insert myself…as you put it...I would never have came."

Booth smiled over at her, before he whipped his truck into the slanted parking lot. The small building was busy with life inside, but not as busy as Booth had thought it would be. He parked as quickly as possible and practically dragged Temperance inside, holding her hand as they were led to a booth against the far end of the wall and given their menus. He cracked his fingers teasingly, and opened the menu, before he glanced over at his lover and waggled his eyebrow. "Get ready, because this…will be a show down."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I'm telling you," Temperance said, as she let her fingers lace with Booth's. "That was the most difficult sandwich to eat. You have to have an iron grip on it and hope you get lucky if you don't want everything to spill out."

"That's what makes it good," Booth explained, while letting his arm circle her shoulders. "The messier the food, the better tasting it is. Have you never heard that before?"

"Not at all."

"Well it's the truth."

"I don't think so."

"Oh I know so, my little know-it-all," he teased as he reached up and tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. He laughed and softly kissed her temple, his hand coming back to rub his eyes before he opened the passenger's side door for her. She slid easily into the truck, and as if by habit, turned enough for him to stretch up and softly peck her lips. They shared a soft smile, and she brushed her fingers along his jaw tenderly before drawing him closer one more time.

"How about we go grab a couple movies before we head back to the hotel?" he suggested, a smile on his lips as his hand rose to tuck back a lock of her hair. "We can relax for the rest of the day in the nice, warm hotel room. How does that sound?"

"Mmm, it sounds wonderful," she assured. "But," she began, while her hand fell against his neck and her fingers softly tugged on the collar of his sweatshirt. "I'm going to be completely honest. All that cuddling and…touching…I think it might lead to something else."

"Whatever happens…happens right?" Booth laughed, his hand bracing on the door as he used himself to keep the wind from chilling her skin.

"Yup…whatever happens happens."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Yeah, whatever happens happens," he scoffed as he trailed kisses across her bare back. "Should have been more along the lines of, I step through the door and instantly get attacked."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, her sated form rolling over to look him in the eye. Her fingers rose up to brush against his face, touch tracing his lips before she covered them with her own. "It's just…I feel like I'm in the closest thing to paradise. Booth, we're finally in a place where we are all by ourselves. We have no obligations to anyone else here, nor do we have anyone to fear. Right here, right now, this is the purest, most blissful happiness, I've ever been able to experience."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms fully around her lithe body, guiding her head to his chest as he rested back against the pillow he picked up from the floor. He let his fingers roll through her hair and his lips constantly pressed against her forehead. He tightened their blankets around them and he let his fingers brush under her chin, bringing their lips together softly. "I love you, Bones," he smiled against their kiss. "And I'm so glad that we can get away and be somewhere where we both can finally be happy. I have to apologize though. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to find a place for us to go yet."

"Don't apologize for that," she assured, as her fingers danced along his bare skin. "I know things have been rough before, but…for now, we've been experts in dodging everything horrible that follows us. Sure, there have been a few things here and there to break through this shell we're building around ourselves but, by the majority…we're doing fine. I would much rather you focus on your senior year, than focus on trying to save me."

"But I'm your protector," he teased as his fingers trailed down her back. "It's my job to save you."

"You already have," Temperance confessed; a smile on her lips as she kissed his chest, and snuggled into the stronger hold his arms provided. "More than you know. I promise."

"I'm going to say this again…I love you, Bones."

"I love you," she returned with equal feeling, as her head tilted up to lock gazes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you…for unexpectedly showing up in my life, and letting me teach you how to love, while falling in love at the same time."

"Hmm…well it's my pleasure," Temperance teased, as her teeth gently scraped against his skin. "Believe me."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."


	30. Cuddly Bones

**An: Alright. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I've had so many things going on in school that I haven't had time to sit down and write a full chapter. I've also been thinking about updating more frequently, with shorter chapters. That way, I'll be able to make you guys happy, and I'll also be able to prolong this story, since I've had such positive feedback from you guys.**

**I appreciate your thoughts, keep them coming.**

**Twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

The sun crept into the sky, as he tiptoed closer to her sleeping being, and sat down the steaming cup of her favorite candy cane cocoa on the bedside table. He crouched down beside her, and with a soft smile, he reached his hand out, and trailed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She stirred against his touch, but her eyes refused to open, and only a small whimper of pleasure let him know that his feather light caress was felt against her skin.

Once again he tried to wake her; his fingers running a gentle line from her jaw to the hair falling against her face. The tender movement of his fingers brought her hair behind her ear, and as his heart beat escalated, he once again let his fingers drift against her skin. Her lips turned downwards in a soft pout, and again she whimpered softly, her eyes moving behind her lids.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, stretching up so that he could press his lips to her temple. "It's time to wake up."

"Why?" she whimpered softly, her hands reaching out to touch his bare chest, as his lips continued to press kisses across her face. "What time is it?"

"About seven," he answered, smiling and sliding under the covers beside her. "But, we need time to take showers and get dressed before we go and tailgate."

"What time does the game start?" she asked; her voice small and barely audible. His fingers began a soft caress through her hair, and her lips softly drew designs against the muscles in his chest.

"Noon."

"Then why do we have to be there so early?"

"I just told you…tailgating."

"And that requires our attention for…what…three hours before a football game? That's just plain stupid."

"It's the culture Bones," he smiled, laughing and grabbing the hand that slapped his stomach.

"Culture doesn't mean that much to me when I'm tired Booth."

"Well maybe you should have gone to bed earlier," Booth teased, sliding his fingers against the curve of her waist as a reminder of what they stayed up doing into the early morning hours. "You're a woman; you're supposed to have all of the willpower."

"Oh my goodness," she growled, once again slapping his stomach before she sat up and stretched her hands over her head. She slumped in the position she sat, and let her gaze flit over to the clock. She groaned and rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying terribly to will energy into her still fatigued body. His arms circled her waist, and her back was pulled against his chest in a warm embrace. Her eyes closed as she felt the beat of his heart against her back, while the soft touches of his lips against her neck released any tension already building throughout her body.

"Have I told you 'I love you' today?"

"I just woke up."

"That's no excuse."

"Then, no."

"Hm, well maybe I'll do it later. You seem really moody when you're tired," he grumbled, tightening his arms around her and laughing as she softly rammed her elbow into his chest and chuckled at his words.

"It's a wonder how I put up with you," Temperance whispered, letting her hands lock with his own before he reached over and grabbed the mug he had sat beside her.

"Because I make your favorite winter drink for you in the morning," he said, handing the mug to her and smiling at her over her shoulder. She laughed a 'thank you' to him while taking the warm mug into her hands, and as soon as her lips sucked in the first of the heated drink, his own lips pressed a loving kiss against her temple. "I love you."

"Mmm," she vocalized as she drank another gulp of the peppermint cocoa. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled softly; resting her forehead against his own as his thumbs softly brushed against her stomach. "I love you," she whispered in return, touching their lips together tenderly, before she reached over him to place the mug back on the bedside table. "So much more than three simple words could ever convey."

"Aww," Booth whined, smiling and kissing her once again. "Since you're so sweet, I think I'm going to give you an early Christmas present."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"We can sleep for another…hmm…thirty minutes."

"Two hours."

"Forty-five."

"An hour."

"Deal."

"I bet you're just letting me sleep because you know I get really bitchy when I'm under rested."

"That is exactly why I'm doing this," he smiled, resting back against the plethora of pillows, and guiding her head to his chest. "But, I also like holding you as well," his lips whispered against her forehead. "I find you cuddly."

"Cuddly?" Temperance asked, turning her head up to him and raising her eyebrow up quizzically. "Cuddly?"

"Yes, cuddly. You're my Cuddly Bones," he smirked, tightening his arms around the girl that was squirming in an attempt to roll away from him. "Come on Cuddly Bones," he laughed. "Don't pull away from me."

"I'm pretty sure the 'Cuddly' title, should go to you. You cuddle with me a whole lot more than I cuddle with you."

"How can you tell the difference?" Booth laughed. "Bones, we're both cuddling at the same time. It's not like you're pressed up against me and I'm just flopped in one position focusing on a hockey game."

"I just mean you initiate the cuddling more than I do," Temperance answered, tightening the grasp she had around his torso as she snuggled closer to his neck. "Now shut up. I'm tired, and I'm not letting you waste my hour by arguing with me."

"Technically, we're cuddling too."

"If you don't shut up that, and a few other things aren't going to happen for awhile."

"You wouldn't do that," he whispered, burrowing his nose into her hair. "And do you know why you wouldn't do that?"

"Why?"

"One, because you're insatiable…two, because you're my CUDDLY BONES!"

"Seeley…"

"I love you."

"Mmhmm," she grumbled, ignoring his words, and simply closing her eyes. The sound of his pulsing heart rocked into her ears, and a smile stretched across her face as she felt her own pulse synchronize with his, seconds before she fell back into a blissful sleep.


	31. Game Time

**An: See, smaller chapters...quicker updates. :)**

**twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

When they had awoken, she felt much more awake than she did an hour earlier. Her body was alert, and her mood seemed to have catapulted into the heavens. Within a couple minutes of her awakening, they had left their warm cocoon of sheets, and stumbled towards the bathroom. Her arms circled around his neck teasingly, and their lips touched again and again in soft kisses. But as his hand reached out to stable themselves against the threshold, his plans of leaving her at the door quickly faded, and he found himself being pulled towards the shower, and out of his clothes.

"Temperance," he groaned, as her lips suckled at the skin of his neck, and his hands tore at the baby tee clinging to her curves. "I…I don't know if we should do this. It might take up a little too much of our…hmm, time."

"Who cares?" she asked, raking her nails across his back. "We have hours before the game starts, and if we take just…a little time for ourselves, we'll still have time to be with your friends."

"Yeah, but I don't know how much time is a 'little time'."

"Hmm, don't worry about it," she whispered, raising her arms above her head so that he could pull her shirt away from her skin. "Just, focus on the more important things." Her hand rose into his hair, and a soft grin touched her lips as his fingers toyed with her panties, slowly taking them down her legs before she reached her hand into the shower and turned on the water. Their hands laced, and she pulled him under the spray; bringing their lips together ferociously. "One important thing being…is this water warm enough?"

"Oh, it'll be just fine," he growled, as his lips sank into the sensitive spot on her shoulder, and her body shook with the first, shattering moan. "Everything is going to be _perfectly_ fine."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Booth smiled as she brought the jersey onto her shoulders; her soft dainty hands brushing down the material so that the number on her stomach sat flat. Her fingers tugged at the under armor under the jersey, and his heart raced at the sheer sight of her, while his arms came to circle her waist. "I'm pretty sure you were made to be a Steelers fan. You look gorgeous in that jersey."

"I think that's just your aesthetic reaction to seeing me in a more masculine attire. You react the same way when I wear one of your shirts," she explained; her fingers softly dancing over his arms. "But, thank you, all the same."

"Well, the anthropology on why I think you're gorgeous really doesn't matter, because, as far as I'm concerned, I find you gorgeous all the time."

"You're a suck up, you know that?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. Her hand rose to softly touch his cheek, and her laugh erupted into the air when he placed a kiss to her jaw and unexpectedly tickled her sides.

"I'm also a good tickler," he teased as his fingers rose to brush under her chin. His thumb massaged soft trails along her back, and the fingers under her chin tenderly traced the line of her jaw. Their breaths melted together, before he brought her close enough to cover her lips with his own. The let their lips touch softly, allowing their bodies to feed off each other, until Booth pulled back, and dug out a piece of cardboard that had black strips with the Steelers insignia in the middle. "I have these for us, and I got the strips of gold and black ribbon that you wanted in your hair."

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the two strips of ribbon, before she nodded towards the paper he was holding. "Would you mind putting those on my cheeks? I'm scared my hands aren't steady enough to put them on without messing them up."

"Hmm, you're hands are steady enough," he teased, laughing and grunting when she backhanded his solar plexus. "Alright, I deserved that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're just a hormone raged teenager, exposed to sexual pleasure, I shouldn't expect anything else."

"You know, I feel very…nervous…when you break down my life as if I was your lab rat. I feel vulnerable…like I'm naked, standing in a crowd of a bunch of people."

"I don't understand why that would make you nervous. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yeah, who's the hormone raged teenager now?"

"I never said I wasn't. All teenagers are raging with hormones," she explained, running her eye shadow over her eyelid. "They're all experiencing puberty and are becoming aware of the more…adult…aspects of life. Their bodies are shifting terribly quickly, and we are damned to ride a roller coaster of drama, emotional distress, and mood swings instead of living calmly."

"Hm, is there something about life with me that you would like to say?"

"Oh no, I was speaking metaphorically. I find I am quite calm when I'm with you."

"Good," Booth smiled, his fingers trailing softly along her spine. "I try my hardest to keep you off that roller coaster."

"And you do a wonderful job," Temperance whispered, turning in his arms and settling her hands on his hips while she stretched up on her toes and softly kissed his lips. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek for good measure; pointing to her own cheeks afterwards. "Will you help me with those strips now?"

"I will," he nodded, smiling and gently touching under her chin. "Just try and keep your head as still as possible."

"Alright," she muttered, closing her eyes and trying to keep as still as possible as he pulled away the adhesive strips and placed them along her cheek bones. He smoothed the strip out, before he placed another on her other cheek, and let his lips press against her forehead once he made sure they were even.

"You're ready to hit the field," he joked, placing the strips near the sink so that his arms could wrap around her when she stepped into a hug. His hands ran up and down her back, and his fingers massaged her lower back as she kept her head settled against his chest. "Are you almost ready to leave?" he whispered, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Yeah," she answered, groaning in pleasure as he massaged the tension from her back. "I just have to pull my hair back."

"Alright, you do that, and I'll go pack our cooler alright? Is there anything specific you want me to put in there?"

"No, just, make sure you put some water in there. You know I'm-"

"Not a big fan of soda," he finished, resting a small peck against her lips. "I know."

"Thank you," Temperance smiled; holding onto his hand as he started to pull away. "Booth?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, my Cuddly Bones."

Her eyes rolled softly, and he made his way towards the kitchen as a chuckle rolled from his lungs. She turned back to the mirror, and ran her brush through her now dried hair. She grabbed her hair band and slipped it onto her wrist, before she grasped her hair and pulled it to the side. Her hair cascaded through the band, and she tied it off easily, before she wrapped the two ribbons over the black elastic. Her hands worked to move strips of hair into place, and once she was satisfied, she made her way into the kitchen, where Booth was waiting with her jacket.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as he stood, and helped her place the warm, black, pea coat onto her shoulders.

"I am," she assured, slipping her gloves on as he grabbed the handle of the cooler at his feet.

"Hey, before we head out…do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost nine, isn't it?"

"No Bones, it's GAME TIME!"

"I knew that was coming…"


	32. I Won't Let You Go

**An: Yay for Semi longer chapters! Don't worry about other stories I haven't been updating lately. (Namely Getting In Touch) I'll try and update as much as possible. But you all know me enough to know that if the inspiration isn't there, the chapter won't be either. Just give it time. It'll come. :) I might have another snow day tomorrow, and if so, I'll try and work as hard as possible to get at least half of a new chapter done.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

The fan bus Booth spoke of was very adequately named. With the length and size of a large Greyhound, Shasta was painted completely in black and gold. A large Steelers insignia adorned the hood of the bus that proudly pronounced her give name by the large script printed on the back. In every window, golden terrycloth hung as curtains; "The Terrible Towel" printed in black on every golden canvas. The cold had settled over Pittsburgh and an awning cover had been rolled from Shasta's side. The curtains held the design of steel, and even the movement inside couldn't distort the large golden letters painted across the fabric that spelled out "The Steel Curtain."

"Steeler country is an amazing thing," Booth sighed happily, his arm wrapping tightly around Temperance's shoulder.

"This isn't Steeler country, this is the capital," she muttered, as she nodded towards Heinz Field looming before the sea of gold and black.

"Damn right," he laughed, leading her forward until he reached the large curtained area cut off from the cold. "Hey Jamie? You in there?"

"Seel? Is that you?" a voice called from inside, before the man belonging to that voice snuck out into the cold. The man was attractive, and by Temperance's guess, looked around the age of 22. His curly blonde hair was buffered by the wind, and soft grey eyes smiled at the man she had taken to loving. They both wrapped their arms around each other in a soft hug, before Jamie stepped back, and turned his attention to the young woman huddled in his friend's varsity jacket. "Hey man, who is this beautiful lady you have brought along with you?"

"This is my girlfriend Temperance," Booth introduced, slinging his arm around his shivering lover. "Jamie meet Bones. Bones meet Jamie."

"Bones?" Jamie asked as he stuck his hand out and shook her own. "That's an odd nickname for your girlfriend Seel."

"He calls me that because I'm fascinated in anthropology," Temperance explained, turning into Booth's side to keep warm. "And he finds it amazing that I know all the bones in the human body."

"It is amazing Bones," Booth assured, turning his head so he could press a kiss to her temple. "You are amazing."

"I always knew you would be a sap when you got around to getting a girlfriend," a woman said, her green eyes smiling as her long blonde hair brushed against her rosy cheeks. "You always played that hard ass act in school."

"That was freshman year Karen," Booth shrugged off. "I had a reputation to uphold."

"As a hellion?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, darling," Karen said, directing her attention to the girl in his arms. "I applaud your ability to put up with this lunatic," she said, as she moved her hand out to meet her own. "And I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Karen. I'm Jamie's girlfriend."

"Hi Karen," she smiled. "I'm Temperance, and I'm sure by now everyone understands why I'm standing here on Booth's arm, but I want to hear some more of these stories. Please continue," she smirked, smiling up at her boyfriend, and laughing when he ducked his head to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, he gave us seniors a run for our money," Karen said, moving her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt. "Every time we played a prank, this one here covered it up with all the shit he pulled."

"Like what?" Temperance asked, laughing as she tried to imagine Booth at 14, with a still squeaky voice and mischief in his eyes.

"Well, some of them were classic," Jamie said. "Like putting that huge bucket of water over Principal Taylor's office door-"

"Yeah, except that hit Mrs. Lewinski instead of Big Lou," Booth laughed, scratching his chin as he remembered the gangly old hag. "She was the secretary before we got Jo Beth," he explained. "She was old and mean and ughhhhh I dreaded seeing her."

"Well after that stunt you got her to quit," Karen laughed. "That and you packed balloons in Coach Batton's room when we won the state championship."

"Yeah," Jamie laughed. "I had him first period and he was taking his pen and popping some of the balloons just so he could walk through the door."

"Well, the football players already dumped water on him at the game. I had to do something to congratulate him also," Booth explained, rubbing at Temperance's arms to make sure she was staying warm.

"No, my favorite," Karen started, putting her hands up in emphasis. "Was when we had the drug dogs run through the school, and you were in the bathroom when they shut the school down, so you decided to take the rope that you had in your locker for some sort of project, and tie all the classroom doors together on the second floor. Oh my god. Mrs. Jeffers was so pissed off."

Temperance's mouth fell, and she turned to look at the smiling fool beside her. "Seriously? You did that? That explains why Mrs. Jeffers is so paranoid and stands by the door when we have lock downs."

"Yeah, I was surprised I didn't get caught for that one," Booth laughed. "Since I had algebra with Mrs. Hinerman downstairs, I just walked down the back hallway and waited for the dogs to be done, before I headed back to class. I lied and said I stayed in Mrs. Rothacher's college biology class until they were finished."

"That's just…wrong," Temperance whispered beside him, shaking her head and huddling in his large jacket.

"Yeah, it just got worse," Karen laughed. "He started playing basketball and hit it off with all of the other players, so then it just turned into a prank war."

"And once you guys were gone I started playing football, and then had two teams behind me," Booth said, smiling, before grimacing and nodding to his shoulder. "But then my shoulder cracked out on me at the end of my junior year, and the sports opportunities flew away."

"Which is a shame," Jamie muttered. "You could have been here playing for the Steelers in a couple years."

"Eh, shit happens," Booth shrugged. "No big deal. I'm good now that I have a girl who actually makes me work for better grades."

"Good, he probably failed every class for the first three years of school," Karen teased.

"Actually he didn't," Temperance defended. "Mostly B's and C's, with an occasional A here or there. He's a good student; he just doesn't like studying or doing homework."

"See," Booth muttered, circling Temperance in his arms. "At least she supports me."

"Well then she's just perfect for you, isn't she Seel?" Jamie asked, smiling and nodding to the curtained area that was emanating heat from the inside. "Let's get in there. It's freezing and everyone will be showing up soon, I don't want them to steal my warmth."

"Good idea," Temperance said, pushing from Booth's arms, and disappearing behind the steel curtain in the need of warmth.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Did you get enough to eat?" Booth asked, as his arms circled around the girl sitting in his lap, while his chin settled against her shoulder.

"Mmhmm," she muttered, smiling at him as she popped more of the fruit she had on her plate in her mouth. They smiled at each other, and Booth chuckled as his hand reached up to brush away the juice that was dribbling from the side of her mouth. He smirked and pressed his lips against her cheek, while his thumb softly worked against the jersey covering her midsection.

"Guess what Bones?"

"What?" she asked, eating the last of the fruit on her plate, before she leaned forward and threw the plate into the trash bag tied to the props holding up the curtains around them.

"It's almost Christmas."

"It is," she smiled, sitting back and moving her arms around his neck. "Only in a couple of days."

"I think we should go get a Christmas tree."

"There probably wouldn't be many left."

"So? It doesn't need to be a towering, super tree," Booth laughed. "That isn't what Christmas is about. We can get a little tree, go get some cheap lights and last minute ornaments and make our own Christmas."

"That sounds really nice," Temperance whispered, settling her head against his shoulder. "Especially since we really didn't bring that much money with us."

"We can crank up the heat and pretend that there is a fire roaring some place in the hotel room, and then we can snuggle on the couch with hot chocolate while mindless Christmas movies play on TV," he suggested, letting his hand fall behind her knees to keep her from sliding off his lap.

"Sounds perfect," she smiled, sliding her fingers against the side of his neck before their lips joined together tenderly. She shivered as his hand softly slid against her back, and she gasped when someone opened the curtain and let a rush of freezing cold air slice through their cocoon of heat. "Shit," she hissed, as she buried her face in his neck, and curled tighter in his arms.

"Jamie, what the hell dude?" Booth asked. "It's fucking freezing."

"No shit," the older man smiled. "Grow a set and let's go. We're about ready to sound the alarms dude. It's time to head in."

"What alarms?" she asked quietly, jumping when large, screeching horns erupted from the front of Shasta. People around the parking lots cheered at the meaning, and the sound of crunching footsteps surrounded the curtained area circling them. The sea of black and gold was moving towards the entrance of Heinz Field, and stragglers from all over the city littered the sidewalks as they quickly made their way towards the entrance.

"Those alarms," Booth smiled, as he stood up and once again circled Temperance with his varsity jacket. She smiled in appreciation at the warmth around her, and slipped her gloves over her fingers. She felt Booth slide her scarf over her shoulders, and she took one more large breath before she laced their fingers together and stepped out into the cold.

"There is one more thing you two need," Karen said, as she stepped towards them, while Jamie locked the doors of the fan bus. She outstretched two towels; identical to the ones hanging over the windows. The two each took a towel, and once again Temperance looked to Booth for explanation.

"You don't know the story of The Terrible Towel either?"

"Of course I don't Booth."

"Oh Bones," he sighed, moving his arm around her waist and guiding her towards the entrance gates that were buzzing with life. "Just realize that you're holding, what is possibly, the best-known fan symbol of a pro sports team. Wave it with pride."

"You're still going to have to tell me exactly when to wave it. I know nothing about football."

"Don't worry," he smiled, glancing up at the huge tapestries hanging from the front of the building. "I'll help you understand."

"Are you going to help keep me warm too?" she asked, shivering softly as she stepped away from him, and gave her ticket to the young man accepting the stubs.

"Of course I am," he breathed, as he followed the wave of people, and jogged slightly to catch up with her. He smiled and stepped behind her; circling his arms around her body, and hugging her tightly from behind. "I promise you Bones, I won't let you go."


	33. Living In The Moment

**AN: Christmas Cuteness. You know you guys love it.**

**The necklace is right here (hopefully, as long as I don't screw up the spacing of the address): http:/ www. kay. com /webapp /wcs/stores /servlet/product1 |10101 |10001|-1 |210893006| 15064| 15064 . 15122**

**Enjoy, and leave me a review for the Holidays. They make me happy :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

A soft sigh of happiness left her lips as his arms circled around her body at the sight of their small Christmas tree alight in the living room of their hotel room. The small tree stood only about five feet tall, and was adorned with colorful lights and mix matched ornaments scattered among candy canes hanging from the limbs. At the top, stood a star, and below the tree, the presents they had wrapped for each other were settled on the mat to catch the fallen pine needles.

"That tree," Temperance whispered softly, as she pulled the blanket further over their bodies. "Is just…horrible."

They laughed softly, and Booth settled his chin against her shoulder. He turned his eyes to his lover, and he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek lovingly. "Yeah, it is," he whispered as his thumb moved against her stomach. "But it's our tree, and just because of that it's-"

"Beautiful," she finished for him, looking at him over her shoulder, and gently touching his lips with hers. "I agree. Besides, who do we have to impress? We're here to spend time with each other, not decorate our house to please other people."

"Exactly," he smiled; his hand slipping under her shirt to settle against her stomach. "It's hard to believe that it's Christmas Eve," he muttered. "This year has gone by fast."

"I know," she agreed quietly, resting back against his chest and closing her eyes momentarily. "It's sad how quick time seems to pass by."

"It's pitiful truthfully, but time is what we make of it. Every day, we are given 24 hours to sustain ourselves and reach for our dreams. It's not enough time. It's never enough time. Which is why we have to live in the moment," he said smiling, reaching up to brush his fingers through her hair. "We can't worry about tomorrow, or the next day, or the next week. We just have to deal with today."

"You're worried about something," Temperance muttered, turning slightly so that she could look at his face. "Booth, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm worried about what's going to happen when school ends Bones," he confessed, looking at her with scared eyes. "What's going to happen when I graduate? When I have to leave? I…I can't abandon you Bones, nor would I ever want to. And as this training time is nearing I can't help but wonder what life is going to be like…what we are going to be like…when, when we aren't teenagers anymore."

"Booth," she whispered, moving her body so that she straddled his lap. "You just said not to worry about the future. You're asking too many questions, and you're asking questions that can't be answered easily. We can't know the future Booth, we just have to-"

"Live in the moment?" he asked, reaching up to brush his fingers against the side of her face.

"Exactly," she agreed, leaning forward to press her lips against his. They shared a tender kiss, allowing that tenderness to easily burn to passion, and lust. Their fingers clawed at each other temptingly, and soon articles of clothing were being torn from their bodies. Skin stuck to skin, and flesh fought with flesh as their love for each other bubbled fiercely within their chests.

"Mmm," Temperance moaned as his lips sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. "I'm glad to see your taking your own advice."

"Well, it's like you said Bones," he whispered, as he flipped them until her back was pressed against the couch, and he hovered over her. "Life is all about living in the moment."

~*~*B+B*~*~

Sore, exhausted, but well rested; Temperance opened her eyes to the lights of their tree dancing against the wall. She was settled against Booth's chest, and she felt herself drifting closer to sleep once again at the constant rhythm of his breathing. She squinted and glanced around the room, searching for any indication to the time. She rose on her arm, and looked over to the small kitchenette; focusing her gaze on the clock settled on the counter.

As she rested in her lover's arms, it was nearing 5:30 in the morning, Christmas day.

She felt a small pang of pain hit her smack in the face, but as she turned her gaze to her sleeping boyfriend, that pain slowly faded away. She still felt raw as she remembered the disappearance of her parents, and the abandonment of her brother, but being with Booth made her feel so much better. With him she felt loved and cared for; as if she was the only thing that mattered on this Earth.

She thought back to their conversation the night before, and she closed her eyes as she reflected on her own fears. She too, had been wondering the same things that he had been questioning. She wanted them to stay together, and with him graduating in a couple months, she recognized that it was a strong possibility that she might have to let him go. The thought itself brought tears to her eyes, and she pushed them away by burying her face within his neck; breathing in his scent to reassure her of his presence beside her.

She didn't want to hold him back, but she didn't want to let him go. She was caught, and she couldn't see a pleasing way out of the situation.

"How many times have I told you," Booth grumbled from beside her, his lips moving instantly to her forehead. "You shouldn't think so hard so early in the morning. No wonder you have so many headaches."

"Those are stress educed Booth," she reasoned quietly, wrapping her arms tighter around his body. "And they have decreased significantly since I have met you."

"I love you," he whispered, as his fingers trailed up her spine, and he joined their lips together tenderly. "Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth," she whispered, laughing and gently kissing his chest. "I'm not sure of your traditions for Christmas day, but, we have nowhere to go today. We can relax together all day long and watch all those Christmas movies you told me are on TV."

"Well, seeing as how this is a Christmas just between us, I think we should make our own traditions," he propositioned, moving his thumb lovingly against her cheek. "We could get up now, or we could sleep in. We could open presents, or we could make breakfast. We could drink hot chocolate, or drink hot chocolate."

"You said drink hot chocolate twice."

"That's the point, no matter what, we're having hot chocolate."

"Alright, I can agree to that, but seeing as how jumpy you seem, I'm sure you want to open your presents."

"Yes, at this time I am usually running around Pops' house and alerting everyone that it is morning and that present unwrapping should begin," Booth stated, smiling at the woman in his arms, before he kissed her lovingly. "But I can also hear your stomach growling, and I think that we should get some food into you before we start opening presents."

"Booth, we don't have to do that-"

"Yes we do," he smiled, slipping out from under her naked body and slipping his boxers up to his hips. "You stay here," he ordered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll make us breakfast. You sleep for a little bit longer. You really…overexerted yourself last night."

"Cocky bastard," she teased, reaching up and slapping his chest gently.

"The same cocky bastard you fell in love with."

"Yeah well I have a pretty bad unlucky streak, I guess this is just another strike against me," she smiled, reaching up and pulling him down until they kissed. "Or maybe I'm just masochistic."

"Probably a little bit of both," he admitted, tucking the blanket around her body before he kissed her forehead once more. "Give me about twenty minutes. I'll have scrambled eggs and toast ready for you."

"I picked up some bacon for you," she whispered, stretching her arms over her head and settling deep into the couch. "I knew you would really want some for breakfast Christmas morning."

He smiled at her, and let his finger run down her arm before he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered, mimicking the smile that was blooming on her lips. "You…you're just perfect."

"Because I bought you bacon?"

"Exactly."

"Well, then thank you for all the compliments."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"See, I had a feeling Pops was going to get us Flyers tickets," Booth said with a smile, his arm around his girlfriend as they sat against the couch and sorted their presents absently. "I told him once that you've never gone to any sort of sports event, and we both agreed that not only was football a given, but so was hockey."

"You'll have to explain everything to me again," Temperance said, smiling up at him and laughing softly. "But at least it won't be as cold as the game was a couple days ago. I was truthfully worried that we could have acquired frostbite."

"Given, it was pretty damn cold, but I wouldn't let you get frostbite," he laughed, squeezing her softly in his arms. "I made sure you were warm."

"Yes you did, and we warmed each other up once we got back," she teased, sliding her fingers along the inside of his leg.

"Yes, yes we did," he muttered, kissing her neck gently before he passed a small package to her. "Here, open this one."

She took the small gift from his hands, and easily tore away the decorated paper. She pushed away the ribbon, and revealed the small black box that held the present he had for her. Her heart pulsed wildly, and her dainty fingers pushed open the lid; gasping softly at the sight of the gorgeous necklace propped up from the packaging.

"Booth," she whispered, as her finger traced the heart that curved inward to cradle the small diamond. "This is beautiful. How could you afford this?"

"I saved up all of my money," he explained, smiling and letting his hand trace over her leg. "When we worked at the museum I kept a small collection of money aside, and after I paid to get us here, I had enough money to buy this for you. I'm sorry the diamond isn't bigger-"

"No," she said, turning in his arms and kissing him lovingly. "No, it's perfect," she muttered through teary eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Here, let me put it on," he asked; reaching for the clasp and fastening it behind her neck, before he pulled her hair from behind the chain, and let it fall between them.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her fingers touched the cool metal resting against her chest. "You didn't have to do this," she whispered, as she settled her head against his shoulder. "This had to cost a lot of money."

"Eh, not really," he argued, smiling when she passed an equally small package to him. "What's this?"

"Something I got you," she stated, a slight sadness plaguing her voice. "Open it."

He glanced at her face, and placed a kiss to her forehead before he opened up the package she handed to him. He flipped the top off easily, and smiled as his eyes met the golden Saint Christopher medal shining in the light their Christmas tree provided.

"I had no idea what to get you," Temperance confessed quietly, as she reached out and let her fingers roll over the script that read 'Saint Christopher protect us'. "I talked to Pops and he wasn't sure either. I started reading about Catholicism and got to a section about the patron saints. I found Saint Christopher, patron saint of travelers, and thought that it fitted well."

"Fitted well?"

"We both know you want to be in the army," she whispered. "You'll be sent away to fight for your country, and the roads in a war zone are very dangerous. No one will be there to keep you safe, and even though I'm not Catholic, I'm sure you would appreciate this."

"I do," he assured, kissing her tenderly. "I appreciate it more than you believe," he said as he slipped the chain around his neck. "And now, not only will I be protected by a saint; I'll feel even better knowing that the medal around my neck is one you gave me."

"I love you Booth," she said quietly, turning into his body and resting her head against his chest. "So, so much."

"I love you Bones," he whispered, letting his hands rub lovingly up and down her back as he kissed her forehead a multitude of times. "Forever, I promise. And please, don't worry about the future. We'll be fine Bones. We have months together before any problems arise. All we have to do is be with each other and everything will be fine."

"I believe you," she muttered, as her eyes closed against the beating against his chest. "All we have to do is be together."


	34. Tears In Disguise

**An: New chapter for the new year. Yay! Just another reason to make you think when you date your papers in school. Eh, well, this year I didn't watch the ball drop, instead I continued my True Blood marathon with my aunt. I like the show, but, it's not Bones. And even though my aunt said my 'loyalty' to David would be questioned...it's a lie. I still find him a million times hotter. :D**

**But Louisana Red Neck Vampires? It's a riot. :D (But to my fault, I'm slowly starting to hate the main character. I want to slap her...)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The alarm blared early in the morning; arousing the sleeping couple from their bed. Their groans were weak and angered, as they felt touched for the switch to silence the annoying screeching. Their eyes blinked against their fatigue, and their vision blurred as they tried to make sense of what rested within the night. The alarm finally stopped, and they both sighed in relief, before realization dawned upon Booth and he realized he had to wake up.

"I don't want to get up," he groaned, knowing well that it was close to four o'clock in the morning.

"Why do you have too?" she asked, closing her eyes and resting her hand over the one that was settled against her stomach.

"Because I have to be at the base camp for training at 5:30," he explained, burrowing his face into her neck in an attempt to try and escape his reality. "I hate getting up early."

"I hate being woken up in the early morning when I didn't have to be woken up," she growled; her voice vicious, but the soothing caress of her hand exposed her joking intention.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, groaning and extracting his arms from around her. He rolled onto his forearm, and pressed his lips to her cheek; smiling into her hair, before he placed another kiss to her temple. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up to say good bye when it's time for me to leave."

"No," she mumbled, sitting up and scrubbing at her stinging eyes. "You need to eat something before you leave, and I know for a fact that you take forever if you have to take a shower in the morning."

"I like the heat of the water," he grumbled, smiling and running his fingers through his hair. "It soothes me."

"I know," Temperance assured, pulling her hair back into a messy bun before she drug herself from the warmth the bed emitted, into the cold that surrounded the room. She shivered violently and cursed as her arms crossed tight over her chest. She moved around the bed, and smiled as he pulled her into his arms; holding her tight in his grasp in an attempt to warm her chilling skin.

"I love you," he whispered to her; kissing her cheek again before he rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced down to the necklace that still hung from her neck.

"I love you," she hushed in return, glancing to the clock and groaning. "Go get in the shower. I'm pretty sure the Army doesn't tolerate lateness. I'll make you something quick you can eat on the way there, that won't make your stomach upset if you have to exercise."

He laughed softly, and kissed behind her ear; helping her to her feet, but refusing to release her just yet. "Does it surprise you that we act as if we're a married couple?"

"Eh, not really. Our relationship is very unique," she explained, as she turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not surprised at all about how mature and serious this has became."

Booth smiled from ear to ear, and leaned forward to capture his lover's lips. They kissed slowly, and drifted together in a heat of passion that was brewing beneath their skin. He snuck his hands under her tank top gently, before he stopped himself, and pulled away to leave a kiss to her forehead. "You might want to stop talking like that," he whispered against her skin; a silly grin failing to leave his lips. "If you don't, you'll never get rid of me."

"That was my intention," she assured, touching his cheek, and kissing him softly, before she nodded towards the bathroom, and pushed him towards the door. "Go, get a shower. I would hate to have to hear you complain all night about how sore you are from the extended period of exercise you had to endure for your tardiness."

"Babe, you're gonna hear be whine all night anyway. I assure you I'll be sore by the time I walk through that door this afternoon."

"Well, then I'll have a hot bath and ibuprofen waiting for you."

"Aww, you do care," he teased, smiling at her and clasping his hands dramatically near his shoulder.

"Yeah...more than I probably should."

~*~*B+B*~*~

She settled back into bed when he had left; the feeling of his lips on hers still lingering as the cool sheets failed to be as inviting as they were before. She glanced to the clock, and ascertained that she would have to wait until four o'clock in the afternoon until she saw him again. Ten and a half hours seemed like such a long time to her, and she wondered to herself how she would feel if he had to be shipped off to some remote, troubled country. How could she hold up not seeing him for months, even years on end? The thought pained her, and brought tears to her eyes. So she pushed those thoughts as far away from her mind as she could, and rolled onto her side; pulling Booth's pillow to her chest, and burying her face into the scent of his shampoo that he had left behind.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Once three o'clock finally rolled around, Temperance Brennan, for the first time in her life, had finally ran out of things to do. In the hours she spent alone, she had tried to busy herself by running errands, cleaning, and achieving mindless tasks that she really didn't need to focus on. She tried her hardest to keep herself occupied, but it only lasted so long, and she took in a deep breath as she tried to find something that would keep her eyes away from the clock for that last hour.

She made sure that the ibuprofen she promised him had been set out, and she aimlessly moved around the hotel room in an attempt to waste time. She moved from room to room, fixed random things that didn't necessarily need to be fixed, and circled with that cycle a good three times. She looked through her suitcase once again, but still found nothing to work on, and cursed the fact that she had neglected bringing any school work with her to busy herself with. She felt tension curling deep within her chest, and she was sure she was about to go stir crazy, before she heart the click of the lock, and the opening of the front door.

"Bones?" she heard, and a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips as she made her way from their room, and met him in the foyer. She could tell by the way he was standing that he was sore, and drained of all energy, but that didn't stop her from practically leaping into his arms.

He stumbled backwards at the impact, and winced when his back slammed into the door, but the pain went unnoticed as he buried his nose in his lover's hair. He breathed in the soft floral scent of her shampoo and tightened his arms around her as much as his strained muscles would allow. "I believe someone missed me," he teased, as she pulled away and stretched up enough to gently kiss him on the lips.

"I have missed you," she admitted, once again wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I ran out of things to do an hour ago, so I've been walking around the room just trying to find something to preoccupy me."

"Hmm, well I'm here now," he whispered, groaning harshly as he pushed against the soreness and tightened his hold around her. "Ow."

"Ah, the complaining begins," she laughed, brushing her bangs from her face, before she kissed his cheek and let her hands fall to his own. "Come on, I'll start a bath for us, and I'll give you a massage once you've soaked properly."

"I don't know if this is a good thing or not, but I think I like the idea of 'our' bath more than anything else you just said," Booth muttered, smiling at her and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You're a sweetheart. Thank you Bones."

"You're welcome," she whispered, leaning up to place a kiss against his jaw. "Now come on babe. Let's go get comfortable."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Where are you sore?" Temperance asked quietly; settling against her lover and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Everywhere," he grumbled; kissing her forehead and holding her loosely within his arms. He allowed the heated water to slice around their skin, enveloping them and massaging away the tension held within their muscles. His eyes closed as she ran her hands across his shoulders and down his chest; moving her way behind him so he could rest back against her. She smiled and allowed her fingers to slide through his hair; cradling him to her as he rested his ear against his pulsing heart, and closed his eyes against the soothing rhythm.

"I missed you Bones," he whispered, kissing her chest tenderly.

"I missed you too," she returned, pushing his hair back so she could press her lips to his forehead. "So, so much. I love you, sweetie...Mmm, I love you."

"Are you alright?" Booth asked quietly, tilting his head upwards to look her in the eyes. "Something seems off. What's wrong?"

"It...it's nothing," Temperance muttered, shaking her head and leaning forward enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I just...It's nothing. I swear."

"Bones, you know you can talk to me," he coaxed; reaching up to gently slide his palm against her cheek. "Sweetie, what's on your mind?"

"I...just...I love you," she muttered, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She sighed as she felt his hand reach up into her hair; holding her with a tender touch she melted under instantly. She sucked in a deep breath as he rested back and brought her into his arms. He slid his fingers through the soft strands of mahogany, and held her tight to his chest; hoping desperately that the water sliding against his skin was bath water, instead of her hot tears.


	35. Hanging By A Thread

**AN: Bah! The Angst! It begins!**

**More updates from me all this week. It's exam week. So wish me luck. :) I won't have to study much, but I'll have more hours to myself to write, and I'll have Friday and Monday off. :) 3**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The rest of their week was spent in a similar fashion to the very first day. Booth would wake in the early morning, and Temperance would rise to send him off. She would kiss him goodbye, and they would hug for minutes, until he finally had to pull away and make his way towards the training grounds. As soon as the door would close, tears would form in her eyes, and her mind would reel. Most days she would find mindless things to do, but every once in a while, she would simply sit, and stare at nothing. She would think about her life, and try to picture how it would be if Booth wasn't there to make everything better. The sadness she felt crippled her, and for hours she would cry, until she heard the lock turn, and the door begin to open.

At that point she would run into his arms, and they would hold each other for the longest of times. Their touch was the drug that satisfied their craving, and eventually they would make their way towards the bathroom, to soak in a steaming bath. Afterwards they would spend the remainder of the day refusing to leave each other's side; resting close and either watching movies together, or talking about anything and nothing.

But once the sun set, and they curled into bed, her tears always returned. Some nights he was awake to hold her, and calm her enough into sleep, but most nights he was hardly energized enough to function. With each nearing day of the end of their trip, her stomach seemed to drop further and further down her body. With each passing day she realized the implications of her hours alone, and with each passing day she feared them more and more.

His training had finished the day before they were bound back to Philadelphia, and when he returned with a smile on his face, her worst fears came true right before her eyes.

He loved what he was doing, and it was only a matter of time until she lost him forever.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Welcome home sweetie," Selene greeted, as she watched Booth's truck pull up to the curb. She opened her arms to her foster daughter, and Temperance couldn't help but smile as she walked into the embrace, and felt her breath being squeezed from her. "How was your trip?" she asked, stepping back and smiling at her, before she looked up to Booth. "Did you guys stay out of trouble?"

"Well, any trouble we got into...we didn't get caught for," Booth teased, as his hand rested on Temperance's lower back, and he hiked her bag higher on his shoulder. "I hope I won't be a bother dropping in."

"Of course not," Selene hushed, leading them towards the door. "You guys just missed Dan. He got called out because of an accident downtown."

"Hmm, good timing on our part," Temperance muttered under her breath, looking up at her lover and flashing a sad smile. He frowned at her, and pulled her closer; his lips finding her forehead in a tender sign of his affection.

"It'll be alright," he promised quietly.

"How will it be?" she hissed, as they made their way into the house and closed the door. "You have Jared to take care of. He's been away from his home for so long, and so have I. Dan will be pissed when he finds out that I'm back."

"I'll drop by later, I promise. I have a few things to do later tonight, concerning this whole arrangement. I'm calling a babysitter for Jared, and I'll stop by as soon as I can," he explained, following her upstairs. "Just, make sure your window is unlocked."

"What if you get here too late?' she asked, shivering as she pushed open her door, and tried to forget the multiple attacks that have happened within the vicinity.

He sighed, and dropped her bag near the door. In a swift movement, he brought her in his arms, and rested his palm on her cheek to try and gain her attention. His thumb brushed under her eye, and he lowered his lips to her own, to try and calm her, before he spoke. "Temperance, listen to me. We've gone over this before. Have my number ready. I'm on your speed dial. When you start getting scared, call me, and put your phone under your pillow. I'll be here in less than five minutes. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you. Alright?"

"Alright," she whispered, resting her cheek against his shoulder, as her arms moved around his lower back. "I just...I don't want you to leave."

"I know, and I don't want to leave you at all," he confessed. "But I have Jared to take care of. I'm not about to leave him with my dad, and now that my mom left...I'm the only person he has. But I'm not going to forget you. I'll be here in about three hours. I swear."

"Okay," she agreed, moving back to look up into his eyes. His hands rose to frame her face, and she smiled softly as she tilted into his touch. His lips were soft as he moved them against her own, and she felt electricity firing underneath her skin as his tongue softly nudged her lips apart. Their tongues met between them passionately, and she gasped gently when he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," he growled, his hands falling from her face to rest on her hips. "But I have to stop, or else...I won't be leaving this house for the next couple of hours."

"And poor Jared would be sitting out in your truck," she laughed, grasping his hands and leading him towards the stairs. "Go on. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back here."

"I suppose your right," he muttered, as he moved down the steps with her in tow. He popped his head into the kitchen, and said goodbye to Selene, before he walked outside with his lover and stopped by his truck. He wrapped her in his arms, and pulled back enough to kiss her, before he nudged her towards the house, and once again promised that he would be back later. He enforced the plan they had made and made it clear that she was to have his number already dialed, incase Dan came home on a rampage.

She swore up and down, and smiled up at him; pushing him into his truck, before she kissed him goodbye, and watched him drive away. She sighed and brought her arms around her, pushing away the cold, as she turned towards the house and returned inside. She talked with Selene for a couple moments, showing her the necklace that Booth had bought her, before she returned to her room and started unpacking. She rested her phone on the counter, with Booth's number ready and waiting, as she placed her clothes in her dresser, and pushed her bags under her bed. The sound of a car arriving brought her heart to an uncomfortably hard beat, and she shook softly as she tried to find a means of escape if something happened.

The door was slammed hard, and Selene's comforting voice was heard in her room. The sound of heavy footsteps landed on the stairs, and Temperance backed into the wall as she heard those footsteps near her door. The knob turned easily, and as the door began to open she reached over and dialed her lover's number.

Dan's face appeared, and he looked as haggard as always. His eyes were malicious, as if he was a cat that just found a mouse. "Temperance," he whispered, moving further into her room, as he shut the door behind him. "My my darling, I haven't seen you forever."

"I...I just...I tend to stay away, so that you aren't disturbed," she whispered, moving her arms around her stomach.

"I've missed you," he growled, stepping forward and letting his finger trail from her cheek down her neck. He reached her necklace, and traced the heart lightly; his eyes narrowing evilly. "Who gave you this?"

"Uh...Booth did," she muttered, wishing she could physically back herself through the wall. "It was his Christmas present for me."

"Hmm, it's pretty," he stated, moving his hand to grasp her neck. "But...I don't approve of your relationship with him."

His hand tightened around her neck, and she sputtered; letting her hand rise to try and tear his hand away. She coughed against his rough hold, and gasped for breath; crying out when he slammed her head against the wall, and moved his other hand to cover her mouth.

"He interferes with your life here, and I've had calls that you miss school because of him. He isn't a stable person, and before you know it...he'll most likely be slipping drugs to you and raping you. Sweetie I don't want that to happen to you," he soothed, slightly loosening his hold on her neck. "You have to promise me you won't see him."

"He would never do that to me," she argued. "He loves me."

"Love," he laughed, once again choking her. "There's no such thing for teenagers."

"Yes there is," she coughed, gasping violently for air. "Dan stop! Let go of me."

"No...you idiotic child...you have to obey me. Tell me you'll never see him again. TELL ME!"

"No!" she cried, kicking out and making contact with his private parts. He released his hold on her and doubled over in pain. She sucked in a deep breath and ran towards her door, but his quick hands reached out and knocked her feet out from under her. She slammed to the ground, and the hard floor under her shot the oxygen out from her lungs. She gasped, and crawled towards the door; trying to open it enough to scream to Selene, but Dan reached her first. He grabbed her hair and pulled her from the ground; taking her head and slamming it off the side of her desk. She felt blood trickle down her face from her nose and head, and the world spun before her eyes as she tried to gain her composure.

"You stupid bitch," he hissed, slamming her head off the desk again. "You'll know better than to disobey me."

He threw her against the wall, and she collapsed in pain; her arms coming around her head to protect from any more blows to her skull. Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as her strangled throat tried to form her cries. He crossed to her in a couple steps, and his heavy boots slammed into her stomach. Nausea pushed against her tongue, and she curled tighter as he continually kicked her, and eventually hurt her enough for blood to drip from the side of her mouth. She was on her way to unconsciousness when she heard her door bust down, and felt the blows stop. She heard the angered words between men, and heard a large thud before she felt soft hands bringing her into a strong, warm embrace.

"Bones," Booth whispered, his arms strong and secure around her. "You're going to be okay. An ambulance is on the way. Please, just...stay with me. Stay with me baby."

"Booth," she wheezed, the taste of blood strong within her mouth. "I...I love you."

"Don't say it like that sweetheart," he whimpered, holding her tighter and lifting her into his arms when he heard sirens tearing down the street. "You're going to be fine. You'll be fine. I swear."

"I'm sorry sir," the EMT said as Booth stumbled into the yard. "We have to take her now."

"Al-alright," he stammered, resting her on the gurney, and holding onto her hand before they had to extricate him from her, to lift her into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, once again," the EMT whispered. "But...you can't-"

"Please...just...I've ridden with her before. Please."

"Come on Jason," the other EMT whispered, her hands working hard to stabilize the terribly injured teenager. "Come on son. Get in."

"Thank you," Booth whispered, as he glanced over his shoulder to see the police drag Dan from the house, before he crawled into the ambulance, and settled at Temperance's side. "You're going to be alright," he muttered, his lips moving to the back of her knuckles. "I promise you baby...I'll make sure you'll be alright."


	36. Come Back To Me

**An: Nothing like a snow day to have you writing at 1:38 in the morning. :) Oh well, this was short and easy to write...but there is some underlying irony in the text that will be known in later chapters. It's kind of sad when I think about this...because truthfully, I will be able to wrap this story up in less than the next 20 chapters. :( Oh well, I'll have fun finishing this up, because I've had the perfect ending in my head for months, and some how I was able to remember it all this time. :)**

**Here's the twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**And Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Her skin was cold as he held her hand tightly in his grip. He watched her chest rise and fall as the sound of her heart monitor kept a steady, constant beat. He had been sitting beside her for hours, and still the doctors had nothing to say. Her eyes were closed, and no matter how hard he prayed, or how much he coaxed her, he couldn't bring her back to him.

"Mr. Booth," the older doctor said, walking into the room with a clipboard held at his side. "Her results came in."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice broken and pitiful from the large amount of tears that had fallen from his eyes. "Why won't she wake up."

"She's suffered internal bleeding, and her body has shut down into an unconscious state."

"Like a coma?"

"Sort of, but not really. She can still hear us perfectly fine, and her body will be more responsive to our treatments. More or less, she's just in a very deep sleep as her body tries to repair itself. There was only a slight bleeding from her stomach. The good thing is that her lungs and heart were untouched, the bad thing is that...we really can't do much. All we can do is monitor her, and wait for her to wake up."

"Thanks Doc," Booth smiled, nodding to the doctor before he sighed and brought his forehead to their joined hands. "I'm sorry Bones," he whispered, as his lips rose to touch against her knuckles. "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner. I'm so, so sorry."

"Booth," Angela whispered, as she stepped into the room with tears streaking her face. "I...I..you called me, what happened?"

"Ange," Booth muttered, standing up and opening his arms to the heavily shaking beauty. "I...I was too late. Her foster father, he did this...and I didn't get there quick enough to stop him from putting her here."

"What did the doctor say?" she asked, squeezing him reassuringly, before she moved her hand to rest on her best friend's arm. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We have to wait for her," he muttered, sitting down once again and scrubbing his hands over her face. "She's unconsciousness because she suffered some internal bleeding. The doctor said it wasn't a lot, and it was only a small cut in her stomach, but it was enough for her body to shut down. They can't do anything other than feed her some very, very weak medicine, and hope for the best."

"Well, she's strong," Ange sniffled, squeezing Temperance's hand lightly. "I know you'll make it through this sweetie...and then once you're better, Booth and I will tag team against the bastard who did this to you."

"Oh, I'm already on that," Booth laughed, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his lover's arm. "He's been arrested. I'm sure one of the cops will be dropping by sometime tomorrow to talk to me, and I recorded what I heard over the phone of this happening."

"Do you think the police would let me back into the cells so I could personally claw his eyes out?"

"I doubt it Angela," he chuckled, shaking his head and looking up at her. "But, I'm sure everyone would appreciate the gesture."

"What about Selene? Where is she?"

"She was called in for questioning. She'll be coming here afterwards. She's shaken up about all this, but...I'm glad that she cares about Bones more than the pathetic, sick fuck she calls her husband."

"Hmm, Tempe's going to go insane," Angela laughed, moving to Temperance's other side, and sitting down with her fingers lacing between her own. "My poor sweetie, stuck here to deal with both of us riled up enough to start a riot big enough to tear down the U.S. government."

"And...speaking from her point of view," Booth whispered, a smile on his face as he reached out to softly stroke her cheek. "She would say that that would be highly unlikely, and that it would take a whole lot more than just a single riot to tear down a government as stable as ours."

"You need to wake up sweetie," she whispered, squeezing her friend's hand. "Even though your scientific jibber jabber gives me headaches at times...I can't seem to picture my days without it. I'm smarter when your around...and I need that boost if I'm going to get anywhere."

"Seeley," Selene whispered as she rushed into her foster daughter's hospital room and moved into the embrace that the young man extended to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have seen this before...with Dan, he's always had a mean streak-"

"You know what?" Booth asked, moving backwards and settling his hands on the shoulder of the flustered woman. "Let's not talk about him around her. She can hear us, very well, and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy having to hear about him all the time. Let's just work on trying to get her to come back to us...alright? All that matters is that you're here, and he's in jail."

"You're right," she whispered, turning to Angela and hugging her as well. "We're all here...and truthfully, she's better off than I thought she would be. Now, the only dilemma is...how long do you think it will be before one of the nurses comes by and kicks us out for the night?"

"That doesn't matter," Booth assured, reaching out and brushing his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "If that happens, we'll go out very loudly, and with security guard escorts."

~*~*B+B*~*~

But, eventually, the night grew longer, and Angela and Selene decided that if one person was to stay with her, that person would be Booth. They promised to return the next day, and Angela swore that she would tell Principal Taylor about what happened at school. The room felt empty once they left, and the sound of her heart monitor made him feel sick compared to the actual sound of his ear against her chest. He loved listening to her heart beating, but he hated the sound of the monotone beeping. That beeping was the only thing that let him know that she was alive...that she was breathing, that somewhere deep inside, she was still there. One change in that traditional beeping then the nurses would swarm, and the troubles would begin. Yeah...he hated that beeping, but he hated that she was here in the first place even more.

"Come on Bones," he whispered, shattering the silence that had become suffocating around him. "I'm barely holding it together for you babe. I'm trying my hardest not to just...scream, and cry, and shatter ever single breakable object in this room. I hate seeing you lying here...weak and vulnerable. I need my kick ass girl back. I need to see the shimmer in your eyes, and the smile on your lips...especially when I whisper to you how beautiful I think you are. I know you love that more than anything, because I know that...even all this time later, you still think that that's not true. But...for once in your life Bones, you're wrong. You're amazing in every single way. You're intelligent, you're beautiful, you're intriguing and captivating, and no matter what we are doing...you always keep me guessing. I never thought that I could ever find someone like you, but I thank God every single day that I have. You're the most amazing person I have ever had the chance to know...and I love you with every single fiber of my being. That's why I need you to come back to me sweetie," he finished on a whimper, his throat constricting painfully against the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Please," he gasped, sniffling when his tears made their appearance, and dropped from his eyes to her arm. "Baby, please...just...come back to me. I need you here with me. I don't know what I would do without you Bones, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to lose you. You know I will fight for you...but this is one of those times where you have to fight for yourself, and all I can do is coach you from the sidelines. I'm begging you Bones...just, run towards me...come towards me...open your eyes and know that...you'll be safe. You're with me to stay now Bones. There is no one here that can hurt you anymore. When you open your eyes, you'll be opening them up to happiness...and most likely suffocating hugs."

He chuckled softly, and reached up to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek. He brought her hand to his lips and moved forward enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "Get better Bones. I'll be right here, when you open up those baby blue eyes."


	37. Open Eyes

**An: Decided I would update this before I head to be for tonight. I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I have an addiction to Assassin's Creed...and obviously, anything that I can connect it to. :)**

**I will be working more on my other stories. I promise. :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

Minutes dissolved into hours, while hours dissolved into days as he sat by her side, listening to the monotone heart monitor. It had been three weeks since his lover had been admitted into the hospital, and each and every day of those three weeks, Booth spent in agony.

He refused to release her hand. He refused to leave her side, and he refused to stop talking to her in hopes that she would get sick of hearing his voice, and would wake up solely to tell him to shut up. Seeing her so pale and broken against the reclined hospital bed made him sick, because the shell of a human before him, wasn't the bright and shining Temperance he loved so much.

He was glad the bastard who did this to her would be facing his verdict soon. He already knew, deep in his heart, the fate of the man who put her in this god forsaken hospital, and he could say truthfully that not one ounce of pity was felt. He deserved to be abused and tortured, just like he did to her. Hell, he deserved it ten times worse.

The soft sound of footsteps jerked his attention from the cold skin of her hand, to an older woman with curly brown hair pulled tightly behind her head. Her face had fallen into valleys of wrinkles, but her green eyes still shined as if two emeralds had melted around her pupil. Her smile was gentle as she looked upon the worried teenager, and as if she read his mind, she extended a cup of pudding in his direction.

"I could practically hear your stomach growling from a mile away," the nurse whispered, smiling at him as she moved to hook another IV bag to her line.

"Thanks Judy," Booth muttered. "I really appreciate you taking care of me while I'm here."

"It's not a problem in the world baby doll," she laughed. "I admire you taking care of your girl here. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so committed to one person that they literally refuse to leave their side for weeks. Though, you might want to, at least for a couple minutes. Not to be rude, but you need a shower."

"Yeah I probably do," he grumbled; reaching up and scratching the short beard that had grown around his chin. "I need to shave too, but it takes too much time. I don't want to be away from her that long."

"Well, when she wakes up and reaches out to caress your cheek, how do you think she'll feel when she realizes you've gotten furry?"

Booth laughed whole heartedly, and glanced to his girlfriend before he shook his head. "I'm not sure. She hasn't seen me with a stubbly beard type deal. She might like it."

"With perfect skin like yours?" Judy asked, as she reattached the line that was driven into Temperance's arm. "No. Smooth skin is best. Besides, whisker burn isn't a fun deal."

"Good point, but, I want her input on the matter."

"Wait too much longer and you'll look like a mountain man," she joked. "Sorry sweetie, but you have a pretty jaw. It shouldn't be covered by hair."

"Thank you, for complementing my cute jaw, but can I ask how she's doing?"

"She's doing well darling," Judy assured. "Her breathing is normal. Her pulse, her blood pressure, it's all within normal limits. Out tests a couple days before showed that her internal bruising is decreasing, so her body has no real reason to stay in this type of coma that it's in. A couple more days by her side, at most, and you'll get to see her shining eyes once again."

The smile that lit up his face touched Judy deeply, and the older woman mused to herself how obviously in love this young man was. Despite her prior thoughts about teenage relationships, she finally got to see an exception, and it was both beautiful, and heartbreaking. She could tell that over the past couple days, his need for her had escalated into a full on addiction. Every minute of the day he was on the edge of his seat, holding her hand, and listening to the beating of her heart in an attempt to try and pinpoint a change in the never-changing beat. People came in and out of her room throughout the day, but it was Booth who remained by her side no matter what. The young woman resting on that bed was lucky to have someone as loving, and caring as Seeley Booth obviously was, and every night Judy prayed to God to awaken the child that was being wrongly held from the life of happiness she knew this young boy could give her.

Hopefully, tonight, her prayers would finally be answered.

~*~*B+B*~*~

It was close to midnight, and his head was rested against the side of her bed as his fingers traced over the back of her hand. He was exhausted, and his back ached, but he couldn't force himself to leave her side. He had noticed that throughout the day some of her color had returned, and into the later hours, he whispered sweet words into her ear as he kissed her cheek, and mused over how much he missed her. He felt lost without her, but now all he felt was the apprehension building within him; knowing that at any minute, her foggy blue grey eyes, would once again meet his.

He could barely tell the first time it happened, but once he took her hand up fully, he was able to feel the gentle twitch of her fingers. His heart stopped as he finally felt her moving, and his eyes became glued to her face, as he silently willed for her to keep fighting against the dark hold her body had over her. He held her hand tightly, and kissed her knuckles; sitting in silence, until he saw her eyes flutter open, and she coughed softly against the dryness of her throat.

"Booth?" she croaked; her words ragged and broken as her unused vocal chords worked to form the words she wanted to say.

"I'm right here," he whispered, standing up and hovering over her with a great smile on his lips. "Oh my god Bones...you're awake."

Her smile was weak, but it was full of the life that her body had drained her of in the past three weeks. Her hands reached up, and she gently brushed her fingers over his jaw; examining and feeling the scratchy hair of his on her finger tips.

"You need to shave," she chuckled, groaning and coughing as her ribs ached under her inflating lungs.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said, completely ignoring her statement, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "God, you have no idea. How are you feeling baby? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I feel like I got the shit beaten out of me," she stated bluntly. "And I'm thirsty but-"

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No," she said, weakly pushing herself up and away from him. "I want you to lay down with me. You look worse than I feel, and I'm sure you'll sleep better knowing that I'm here by your side."

"Bones, I don't want to tear out your wires."

"You won't. I promise. Just, crawl in here with me."

"The nurses won't be happy about this," he muttered with a voice that couldn't veil the happiness that was laced within his tone. He was careful as he crawled into the cramped bed, but as he did, he turned on his side to accommodate her ribs, and rested his head on her chest. She smiled softly, and ran her fingers through his hair, as her lips descended to touch his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness surrounding her. But her words went unheard, because by the time she spoke her last syllable, he had already fallen asleep to the sound of her alive, and strong heart beat.


	38. Truth For Eternity

**An: Sorry that this is so short, and it took me forever to get this up; I got totally caught up in my AU AC story, and just lost contact with my others. I'll try my best to fix that I promise. Like I've said, many times before, I know where I'm going with this story, but I don't know the road to get there, so if there are time jumps up ahead, I'm sorry. Just bare with me. The angst will probably kill you, but the ending will be the much needed happiness injection you need. :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"How are your ribs?"

"They're fine," she smiled; automatically resting her hand against her stomach. "They still hurt, but they don't hurt as bad as they used to. Though, that might be due to the small amounts of morphine they are giving me."

"Most likely," he laughed as he stretched his hand forward, and tenderly brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek. "You're looking better. You have more color in your face."

"I feel a lot better, overall. Though, I'm not looking forward to this meeting that I have with CPS today," she sighed. "I'm terrified of what they're going to do."

"Hey," Booth muttered; hooking his finger under her chin, so her eyes would return to his own. "Listen to me, alright? I'm not going to let them take you away. I don't know exactly what I can do in a legal standing, but I'll make sure I find out all of our options. Even if it means ignoring the system entirely...I'm not going to let you go."

"Some things are out of your control Booth," Temperance whispered in return. "You might not be able to do anything in a situation like this. I wish I could avoid this entirely. I wish we could be able to avoid all this harm in our lives that is trying to tear us apart."

"I'm still here," he chuckled. "Sad thing for you, I know, but I swear...you aren't leaving."

"Are you going to hold me hostage?"

"If that's what it takes."

"I wouldn't complain," she smirked; their smiles sweet, before a soft knocking interrupted their moment. They both looked up to notice a sheepish looking nurse, poking her head into the room.

"Um, Temperance," the nervous nurse whispered. "There is someone from Child Protective Services that is here to speak with you. Is it alright if I let her in?"

"Of course," Temperance sighed; looking over to Booth, and reaching out to grasp his hand.

Stepping in with a heels that were made solely to destroy your arches, and weaken your ankles; a busty blond woman with square green glasses rested low on the bridge of her nose, entered with a smile on her lips. "Temperance Brennan, it's nice to see you again sweetie, though this is hardly the atmosphere that I would have liked to speak with you."

"Terra," she smirked. "Please, tell me when it would ever be an 'good' atmosphere to talk."

"Hmm, you're right," she smiled. "I'm assuming that this is your...close...friend-"

"Boyfriend," Booth corrected immediately; standing by her side as if to defend her. "Seeley Booth. It's nice to meet you Terra...?"

"Terra Hindman," she fully introduced; extending her hand to the obviously distressed teenager. "For the sole purpose of making sure that both of you are comfortable, I will allow you to stay here with each other throughout this interview, but I ask that you guys don't shoot the messenger. I don't know all of the facts as of right now, but Temperance, we've gone through this before, and you have to know that I have your best interest at heart."

"Well, my best interest is here...with Booth. Though that might be in your 'heart', I doubt that's something that you can let slide in your job position."

"One can always try," she smiled; moving to perch on the edge of Temperance's bed. "So, let's start off from the beginning. You won't mind telling me anything that has happened when you were under Dan and Selene's care, will you?"

"Not if it means you'll try and help me," Temperance sighed. She sat up straighter, and absently reached for the water resting on the table at her side, before she let her hands fall in her lap, and she opened her mouth to begin her statement. "It didn't take long for Dan to step to the abusive side of things. He was never around much because of his work schedule, but when he was he used me as the brunt of his stress relief. He would always keep my mouth covered so Selene couldn't hear, and afterwards he would usually tell her some bullshit lie about how I was sound asleep, and shouldn't be disturbed. At first it was a couple punches to the ribs, but then he started to get even more violent; bashing my head off my desk, or off the wall. And once he threatened me with a knife, but Booth was there to fight him off."

"How many times do you say this has happened?"

"Three, maybe four times? Like I said, he wasn't around much, and I tried to stay away as much as possible."

"Where were when you tried to stay away?"

"With me," Booth interrupted. "My father is never home, because he rolls around in his drunken stupor, and my mom just up and left. When Dan was off work, Temperance stayed with me."

"Is it just you in your house?"

"No," he answered. "I have a little brother. He's 12. His name is Jared."

"How old are you sweetie?"

"18."

"And you knew of her attacks?"

"Yes," he growled. "I help teach the gym classes at the high school when I have nothing to do. Temperance was in one of my classes after her beat her, and I had to take her to the hospital because she couldn't breathe. Her ribs were broken, and her bruises were...they were terrible. That was the first time I found out."

"Has he ever...sexually...?"

"No," she answered. "No. He's tried. He was drunk, and tried to push that on me, but it only ended in violence. It was the violence that got me here, but I would rather be sitting here in a hospital a victim of abuse...instead of a victim of rape."

"Even though this situation is far from ideal for the both of you, it's a relief for me to hear that," Terra whispered. "I have to formally look over Dan and Selene's foster permits before I put anything together, but I want to know what it is that you want out of this deal. The worst thing I hate seeing is a child being moved away from the small amount of stability that they have been offered in a certain place."

"I'm not letting her leave," Booth growled. "That is something final. I don't care if you can't do anything about it, and I don't care if it's against the law. I know how to keep her safe, and I'm not letting anyone tear her away from me."

"Is that what you want Temperance?"

"Yes," she answered. "I...I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Booth."

"Alright, well, this might be really difficult. I can't promise anything at this point...other than that I will try my best to please your wishes," Terra stated; standing onto her ankle-breaking heels, and handing a small card with her number printed on it to Temperance. "If you two need anything, please call me. Also, have the cops call me if there is any sort of problem involving you two in the near future. I don't trust some of these city cops to take into consideration both the hardheadedness of teenagers, and the personal hell they are put through day to day."

"Thank you," the couple whispered together, as they nodded and watched Terra disappear.

"I'm still scared," Temperance whimpered, once the last flash of blond had disappeared, and all that was left was the monotone beeping of a nearby heart monitor, and the sound of conversing nurses out in the hall. "Booth...I'm terrified."

"Hey," he soothed; sliding down beside her, and wrapping his arms around her slightly quaking body. "Listen to me. I swear...nothing is going to happen. Lord knows I'll be flown off to some far away land before I ever let them take you away from me. Temperance, I love you with all my heart, and you're mine now. I hold it my silent responsibility to make sure you are safe and happy. Even if it fucking kills me, to achieve both of those things, I will make sure they remain true for eternity."


	39. Pretty Revelations

**An: A filler at most, and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this, but it seems that my muse for Bones is kinda running low. Even though these AU stories aren't directly related to the story line, the story still poses as that fuel for me to write, and I find that my muse is directed itself to Assassin's Creed. Know that I'll try to finish up this story soon. I think I'll only write a couple more chapters, which will skip time towards graduation and so on. I'm thinking possible five chapters, maybe less, and this baby is wrapped up. I apologize for taking so long, and I hope that I won't take this long the next time, and know that through all this waiting, the ending will be worth it. ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

She had been through this process before, and as the weeks drug on, she was faced with the same nervous thumping in her heart with every passing second. The days were winding down, and still no decision had been made about her case at hand. With some fight with the state, Temperance had been allowed to stay with Booth until the matter was finished, so long as she checked in with Terra every day after school. Sleep had become something foreign, but she still felt comforted; knowing that if she woke up, trembling and sweating from nightmares, Booth would be there to hold her, and kiss her, until light sleep took her once again.

So, as she waited for decisions, she focused herself on school work, and spending time with Booth that she knew she wouldn't have in the following month. For winter had long since passed, and the blooming colors of nature around them suggested that spring was in full swing. Their homework started to disappear, and many of their classes were spent doing nothing more than talking. Baseball and softball ruled the sports department, while track remained a favorite of the select few. Pollen was heavy in the air, and cool breezes accompanied the warmth of the sun. Even in the darkest of times, Temperance Brennan was a fan of spring. All except...this spring.

Sitting on a swing rested under a selection of trees that faced outwards towards the river, Temperance sat with Booth's arms around her body, and her cheek against his shoulder. She felt small and tired; riddled with worry and sadness as she thought of the future. Spring break had taken over their days instead of school, and it seemed that they were the only kids left in Philadelphia.

"Something on your mind?" he whispered; his hand brushing away the stands of her hair that the wind kept blowing into her eyes.

"Something is always on my mind," she muttered; burying her face further into his shoulder. "I can't believe it's almost May already..."

"I know. The seniors will be done with school in three weeks. You'll be done in about five."

"I don't want this year to end, Seeley," her use of his first name an odd, but sincere sentiment. "I don't want to be left behind."

"Whatever happens, Temperance," he soothed, hooking his finger under her chin, and caressing the cheeks that had been lined with tears every night since she had gotten out of the hospital. "I promise you that you will not be left behind. I'll come visit you as much as possible, and write you every single day if that is impossible. You mean too much to me for me to just up and forget about you. Trust me, you're going to be in my heart forever."

Argument against using words such as 'forever' instantly struck at the tip of her tongue, but the warmth that accompanied his words silenced her, and brought a blissful smile to her face. She snuggled deeper into his chest, and closed her eyes as his hands gently massaged at her knee; while the wind rocked them and surrounded them in a comfortable cocoon. "What do you think you'll do after the army?" she whispered. "I mean, you're not going to stay and fight forever."

"No, probably not," he replied; placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll stay in as long as needed, and then most likely take them up on some of their college opportunities. You know I've always wanted to be a cop of some sort. Maybe once I've done my duties, I'll study criminal justice and find myself in some big city where I can save humanity one arrest at a time."

"You are the prime example of an alpha male," Temperance laughed; giggling when he pinched a ticklish spot on her thigh. "You always want to protect and help everyone-"

"You think I can't do it?"

"I think you can do whatever you set your mind to," she whispered, smiling at him before she gently kissed his cheek. "You might not be able to save everyone, but I have a feeling, that you'll be able to save more people than you can remember."

"What about you? You could save people with what you want to do."

"Anthropology is an ancient science," she explained. "It's used to observe and gain knowledge of the people of the past. Sure, it could be used in homicide cases, but I don't know if that's exactly where I want to go."

"Well, I think you can do whatever you set your mind to," he recited her words, and smirked as she glanced up at him with a faux glare that caused his heart to swell. "Most likely ten times better than I could."

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"It's getting kind of cold out here," she muttered. "And we have movies waiting at home. Want to resume our marathon?"

"You bet," he smiled, standing up and offering her his hand. He could see how tired she was, and how weak she remained from being held within a hospital until her ribs were healed to the point where they wouldn't puncture any of her internal organs. She swayed as she stood on her feet, and he smirked before he turned his back to her, and stretched his arms out towards her. "Climb on."

"What?"

"Jump on my back," he laughed. "I'll carry you."

"I can walk, Booth," Temperance stated; popping her hip and crossing her arms in an act of preserving her feminism.

"It's either this or bridal carry," he threatened; laughing maniacally as she sighed from her stance behind him, and settled her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly, before he nodded, and she jumped up far enough for him to grasp her legs and bring them around his waist. She fell against the curve of his back, and circled her arms around his neck; smiling as he began to trudge towards the house where they left their comfy bed for some fresh spring air.

The sun was easy on his skin; as he was already tan so early in the season. His dark complexion always seemed to catch her eye, and she noticed that the sun's warming rays were caught in his eyes, which sparkled every time she looked into them. He was a beautiful creature, and one she couldn't imagine living without. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, and he smiled as she repeated the gesture multiple times until he reached his porch.

"Having a revelation Bones?" he asked, as he opened the door, and slowly walked up the steps, so she had enough time to duck her head and avoid a concussion from the roof.

"I was just thinking about how pretty you are."

"Pretty?"

"Yes, pretty."

"Bones, men aren't pretty. We're handsome, hunky, maybe even gorgeous...but not pretty."

"Well I think you're pretty," she teased; laughing when he gently spun her around, and let her land on her back in his bed.

"Bones, that's like me calling you handsome. What would you say if I called you handsome Bones?"

"I would say thank you."

He sighed weakly, and rolled onto his stomach so he could restart their movie from the point they paused it. "You're unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head and bringing a potato chip into his mouth.

"Thanks," she laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek, before she reached over and stole a hand full of chips for herself. "But that still isn't going to make me take back the fact that I think you're pretty."


End file.
